Sinfonia di Assassinio
by Li the Twilight Knight
Summary: AU, Italian for "Symphony of Murder". World-class pianist Light Yagami never really liked other people, until he met a man named Ryuuzaki. Now, with murders occurring a little too close for comfort, can they make it through alive? LightxL.
1. Overture: Á Prima Vista

**Overture: Á Prima Vista  
**_(At First Sight)_

The light glaring down on the city was harsh and bright, seeming despite its luminescence to actually seep the color from the surrounding buildings. It blurred everything out in a harsh white reflection, and despite his name, Light Yagami hated it. It was far too bright out in the noonday sun. He preferred the night, the gentle rays of moonlight and the soft spotlights overhead on the stage as he performed, coaxing chords and melodies from his piano.

Light Yagami was a pianist, widely recognized as one of the greatest that the world had ever seen. He was a musical genius, naturally gifted with both his piano and many other things. He was known the world over as an incredible musician, a brilliant mind, and an extremely handsome young man. Silky auburn hair swept low over his forehead, framing a perfect face and beautiful mahogany eyes. Girls swooned at the mere sight of him, and heaven help them if he was anywhere near a piano, because the music would then sweep them away.

During the infrequent times that he considered it, he figured that in the eyes of others who did not know him well, he probably appeared extremely arrogant. As his sister Sayu liked to say, he knew what he was, and it showed. Around people he didn't know, he played the part of snobbish piano prodigy very well. Of course, he wasn't really like that, but it was just as well that people saw him that way. He didn't particularly care for the company of other people, save his family and a few close friends. Sayu, his childhood friend Misa, his piano teacher Teru Mikami… Just to name a few, they were the only people Light really liked. The rest of the world seemed terrifyingly shallow in comparison, and it sickened Light to think that some of the people who professed themselves to be his 'fans' were more interested in his outward appearance than his music. They probably couldn't even tell you what type of music he played, because to them, he was just a pretty face.

He turned, gazing down the small street he had wandered onto. He was in the Shibuya district of Tokyo, near Dogenzaka and A-East. Today, the largest of the concert spaces in A-East was being transformed into a grand theatre for performance, and great musicians from all over the world would be gathering tomorrow night for a spectacular concert. That was why Light was in this particular part of Tokyo in the first place. He had been asked to participate in the concert, and it was an offer that he could not refuse. The chance to play alongside some of the greatest musicians on the planet was impossible to resist. He considered the list of names he'd been given. Melodi de Lirica, Suki Nakashima, Linwé Leahvan, David Kensella, and a whole host of others he couldn't even begin to name. And, most importantly, the Masked Violinist, L.

L was a mystery. No one was certain where he had come from or who he was. He never showed his face when he had to perform, and it was rumored that no one knew what he truly looked like. But he was the greatest violinist on earth, some said to ever live, and Light jumped at the chance to play in the same concert as such a legend. It was the opportunity of a lifetime.

Noticing that it was near lunch, Light turned off the street into a small café named Shadow Ramen, ordering a bowl of noodles before retreating to a small table near the back to enjoy his meal. He sat there in silence a long time, considering the pieces of music he intended to play tomorrow night, when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. When he looked up, a young man was sliding into the booth on the opposite side of the table, looking completely at ease with intruding on Light's space. Light fixed him with an icy look, wondering who had the nerve to just walk up and sit down, but the other didn't take the hint, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his hands on top of them. He was dressed plainly, almost to the point of being considered shabby, in a pair of loose, faded blue jeans and a white, three-quarter-sleeve shirt. He looked incredibly thin, with very pale skin. He had a nice enough face, though, Light decided. Pretty, in a masculine kind of way, except for the messy raven-colored hair and the scars of insomnia beneath his eyes. The circles were so dark that they looked painful, as if this young man had never slept in his entire life. But his eyes, wide and child-like, were an unnatural obsidian black, and Light found himself interested in spite of himself.

"You are Yagami Tsuki?" he asked, his voice soft, but pleasant. Light blinked.

"My name is written with the kanji for moon, but it is pronounced as Light." he replied. The stranger's eyes widened.

"I apologize. I merely read the program, and was unable to know the difference in pronunciation." Light was tempted to gape at him, this odd man, but he refrained as the stranger continued. "You are performing tomorrow, right? I love instrumental music. I am a particular fan of your work."

Light resisted the urge to sigh, preparing to fend off another useless wave of compliments, but then realized that, for once, the compliment was directed at his music instead of him. He smiled faintly.

"Thank you. Do you have a name?"

The dark-eyed stranger smiled in return. "You may call me Ryuuzaki." he said. "If I may ask, what type of music do you prefer?"

Light thought for a moment. "Bach's Concerto for two violins in D minor, among other things. I also enjoy Mozart and Moonlight Sonata." It was like every fantasy he'd ever had: being able to sit and talk to someone about music on an intellectual level, no matter how messy said person appeared, and even if said person was currently… eating sugar packets? "Ryuuzaki?"

Ryuuzaki smiled sheepishly. "I have a great love of sugar, Yagami-kun." He put the unopened packet in his hand back into the little container. "It doesn't surprise me that you enjoy Moonlight Sonata. The composition that you did at your last concert, underlying the bright, cheerful melody with the haunting strains of Moonlight Sonata… It was a work of genius. I sometimes regret never learning to play the piano as a child."

"Do you play an instrument at all?" Light asked, curious.

"I have meager skills with the violin." Ryuuzaki said lightly. "Not enough to be considered anywhere near the level of Yagami-kun."

"Please, call me Light."

Ryuuzaki smiled. "Light-kun is a very polite individual. Is he like this with everyone?"

"Not really." Light admitted. "Most people are so busy praising me or swooning over me that I rarely find any form of intelligent conversation. Most people are boring and shallow. But you… you're different. You're interesting."

"Perhaps it is because we share an equal love of music?" Ryuuzaki suggested. His expression held a small, genuine amount of happiness, and Light was intrigued. This guy… Something about him was different than everyone else Light had to deal with. He found that he was actually enjoying the conversation, something that had not happened in too long a time.

"Possibly." Light said. He glanced at his watch, noting regretfully that he would have to leave to meet his sister in a minute. He wanted to continue talking to Ryuuzaki. At that moment, Ryuuzaki's phone rang, and he answered it quickly. Light resisted the urge to chuckle. Ryuuzaki's ringtone was Confutatis from Mozart's Requiem, and he held the phone by the antenna, with only two fingers.

"Yes… Yes… Now?" Ryuuzaki sighed, sounding disappointed. "I'm sure. Yes, thank you… Can you pick me up chocolate cake on the way home? …Uh-huh… Yes, I'll be there. Thank you… Bye." He closed the phone, slipping it back into his pocket. Looking up at Light with a mournful expression, he said, "Unfortunately, I am needed elsewhere. It was nice to meet you, Light-kun."

"You too." Light said, and meant it. Ryuuzaki smiled, and tipped his head to one side, looking like a child.

"I will be at the performance tomorrow night. Perhaps I shall see you there." He got up from the booth, heading to the front of the shop and leaving. Light watched him walk away through the window in wonder. This lunch hadn't restored his faith in people, but it had certainly given him faith in Ryuuzaki. The odd young man seemed genuine, something that Light wasn't used to. People were always trying to impress him, or be more than they were in the hopes of being noticed. Ryuuzaki had just come as he was and had an honest conversation; shabby clothes, messy hair, and all. He hadn't cared what Light thought of his appearance.

Light finished his noodles, lost in thought, before leaving to find Sayu. She was waiting for him outside of one of the concert spaces in A-East, waving a folder of music at him.

"Hey, Light! Where've you been?" she asked.

Light took the folder from her, falling into step as they walked towards the bus station. "I was having lunch." He rifled through the sheets of music, noting that Sayu had picked up everything he had been working on earlier that morning. Für Elise was on top, with a few notes concerning chords and tempo scribbled into the margins.

"Lunch?" Sayu asked skeptically. "With who?"

"How do you know I was with someone? What if I ate by myself?"

Sayu raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Nii-san, you have this totally bizarre look on your face, like you're in love or something. Unless your lunch was really _that _good…"

Light frowned. "Fine. I did meet someone." He saw what Sayu was about to ask and interrupted, "No, not a girl."

"Boy, then?" Sayu mused. "Well, you have just as many fanboys. Was he hot?"

"Sayu!" Light sighed. "He wasn't a 'fanboy'. He seemed… normal. We talked about music, and he didn't once try to shower me with compliments or tell me how _'fabulously amazing'_ I am." He quoted a girl he had fought off a few days ago, who had clung to his arm and declared her undying love for him. He had managed to escape with Misa and Mikami's help, but it was a near miss. Not that instances like that were unusual. Light often cursed the way he looked, because he hated disguises. But going out in public without his sister or Misa around was a sure-fire way to be converged on from all directions by adoring fans.

Sayu smiled. "What's his name?"

"Ryuuzaki."

Sayu nodded appreciatively. "Well, look at that. You've found one person out of a billion that you enjoy spending time with other than Mikami, Misa, or your family. I never thought I'd see the day."

Light considered what she had said, and realized that she was right. He wouldn't mind seeing Ryuuzaki again. In fact, he was actually hoping that the other might show up tomorrow night.

Sayu watched him drift off into thought, and smiled to herself. It was good that her older brother had found a friend. It wasn't healthy for him to only have one friend in the entire world. She wasn't sure what made this Ryuuzaki different from everyone else Light had ever met, but she was determined to find out. For the first time in three days Light wasn't stressing about tomorrow night's concert, and the change was clear. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world, like he was actually happy. So let tomorrow night come; let the lights go down and the curtain up, and let Light's new friend be there, to seal it as the best night of Light's career.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New stories!!! This is one of two, written at the same time. Something serious, to offset the silliness of the other.

AU is fun! Stick around, it gets interesting fast!  
Hugs!  
Li


	2. Il Più Grande Violinista

**Il Più Grande Violinista  
**_(The Greatest Violinist)_

The set night arrived cool and clear, basking the streets of Shibuya in faint rays of moonlight from a tiny, silver crescent moon. But light poured from the windows of Shibuya's largest concert space, beckoning all passers-by to come inside and share in the music that was soon to begin. The stage was set, the performers prepared, and the audience ready to be swept away in a whirl of sound and emotion.

Light peered from behind the curtain, sweeping his eyes over the assembled crowd, trying to pick out faces. There were his parents, practically weeping with pride at the opportunity presented to their son. His sister Sayu sat with them, beaming. Mikami and Misa sat a bit further back, Mikami looking proud of what his pupil would soon accomplish, and Misa with joy for her best friend. But he didn't see the face he was searching for, and a wave of disappointment washed over him. He pushed it back, reminding himself that Ryuuzaki had read the program, and knew when he was performing. The eccentric boy might be planning to walk in just before Light went on. Who knew? In any case, he could not allow it to rattle his nerves. It was potentially his most important performance ever, and the absence of Ryuuzaki must not be allowed to shake him.

Suki Nakashima, the young girl performing first, touched him on the shoulder lightly, startling him from his thoughts. She was a bright, cheerful girl with dark, short hair and dark eyes, and had been entertaining to speak to this afternoon in rehearsal. She played the viola, and while normally part of a talented Japanese symphony, she had been selected to represent them at this concert.

"Who are you looking for, Light-san?" she chimed.

Light allowed himself a small smile. "Just a friend, Suki-san. But I don't see him."

"I'm sure he'll be here soon! Come get ready!" She scurried off to where the rest of the musicians were warming up, and as he got approached he could hear urgent conversation.

"So I'm after Yagami-san, after intermission, and L-sama is after me?" Genesis was asking. Gabriel Genesis played the flute, and was a young man with sandy-blond hair and blue eyes. He was American, if Light remembered correctly from when they had been introduced. A bit on the annoying side, he could prove to get on people's nerves if allowed. Light found that the best way to deal with him was to simply let everything roll off.

"Right, Genesis-san. That's correct." The man who had set up the concert, Mr. Kitaniji, nodded approvingly. "There will be an intermission after Yagami-san performs, then you, then L. Intermission is because I don't know how long L-sama intends to play. He's been known to play quite long pieces."

"Has anyone _seen_ L-sama?" Lïnwé, a girl who played the glass armonica, piped up nervously. "He wasn't in practice earlier…"

"You expect the Masked Violinist to show up to a practice?" someone else, possibly the Uilleann pipe-player, David, scoffed. "He'll likely appear somewhere in the middle of the show. I doubt he would put in an appearance for something as mediocre as rehearsal."

Mr. Kitaniji suddenly motioned to them all. "The show is about to begin!" he said urgently, ushering everyone into the wings. Light felt the tempo of his heartbeat pick up as the spotlights dimmed and Mr. Kitaniji went out onstage to begin. This was what he loved, the thrill of performing for an audience, being swept up in his music… It was worth the long hours spent practicing and perfecting each piece. It was worth the irritation of being mobbed by fans. It was worth every single thing Light had ever suffered his entire life.

Suki was introduced, and she took her viola out on stage to play. Light listened, nodding to himself. She was really very good. The audience obviously thought so, listening with rapt attention to the melody flowing from the strings. When she finished, there was thunderous applause, and Lïnwé moved to take the stage. The glass armonica was an unusual instrument, to say the least. Lïnwé was performing a piece known as "The Fixed Stars", a hauntingly beautiful song. Something about the glass armonica gave the music an ethereal quality, like a sound not entirely of this world.

Musicians passed by quickly, and Light found that it was his turn sooner than he had imagined. It didn't bother him, because listening to music was second to playing it, and amidst tumultuous applause he walked out onstage and sat down at his piano.

He began with Beethoven's "Für Elise", altering a few of the minor chords for interest, following the notes that he had made the day before when he was going through the sheet music. After that song, he moved into "Rondo alla Turca", the third movement of a famous piano piece. The quick beat and complicated patterns easily swept him up. He could tell that he was becoming lost in the music, but couldn't bring himself to care. This was his drug. Some people did cocaine, some people did heroin, and Light Yagami did classical music. He finished the rondo, moving on to his third and final song, his pride and joy. It was an arrangement of "Moonlight Sonata" that he had done himself, seamlessly flowing back and forth between all three movements rather than keeping them separate. The audience loved it; he could tell from the expressions of ecstasy on some of their faces, and pegged those as the people who could truly appreciate classical music.

When he finished, he stood up and bowed, passing Mr. Kitaniji as the man hurried onstage to announce the twenty-minute intermission. Light shrugged off the compliments of his fellow musicians with a few smiles and waves and quiet 'thank-you's. As he neared the far side of backstage, he noticed a familiar figure, surrounded by security guards.

"Light-kun's playing is excellent, as usual." Ryuuzaki said, a small smile evident on his lips. Light couldn't help but grin.

"What's with the security guards?" he asked.

"They seemed to think that trying to get backstage to see you was worth throwing me out of the theatre." Ryuuzaki said lightly. Light rolled his eyes, stepping forward and pulling him out of the circle of security personnel.

"He's with me. Don't worry about it." he said. The guards looked at each other, confused, but went back to their places regardless. Ryuuzaki blinked up at Light with his wide black eyes.

"Thank you, Light-kun. It was rather disconcerting to be surrounded by security guards. I felt that I had done something wrong."

Light bit back the urge to laugh. Ryuuzaki looked almost comically innocent in that moment. He managed to swallow the chuckles threatening to escape, and said with a smile, "Are you staying for the rest of the show, or did you only come to see me? I looked for you earlier, but didn't see you."

"I have been here." Ryuuzaki said. "I'm surprised you didn't notice me. What was that instrument that the brunette girl played? The one with the bowls?"

"Oh. Lïnwé's glass armonica." Light said.

Ryuuzaki nodded. "I didn't recognize the design. It's like rubbing wineglasses, right?" Without waiting for an answer, he went on to answer Light's earlier question. "Unfortunately I have to leave before intermission finishes. I have urgent business to attend to tonight, but I wanted to see Light-kun perform."

"I'm glad you came, Ryuuzaki." An honest statement, something abnormal for Light. Ryuuzaki nodded, laughing slightly.

"There will be many people upset by my lateness." His tone implied that he didn't care. "I hope to see Light-kun again soon." He wound his way back out, past the security guards, who glared half-heartedly at him. Light laughed to himself, and turned to find himself face-to-face with Suki.

"Was that your friend?" she asked curiously. Light nodded, and she chimed brightly, "He was kawaii! What's his name?"

"Ryuuzaki." Light replied. "Come on, Suki-san. Genesis-san goes on in a few minutes."

xXx

Genesis went on as soon as intermission was over, choosing to play the third movement of G.P. Telemann's Canonic Sonata No. 5. It was a flighty, fluttery piece, but complex. Light could tell that the man playing accompaniment was having a tiny amount of difficulty keeping up. Genesis played on like the professional that he was, and when he was finished smiled and waved to the crowd, almost like a child. He obviously drank in the attention, an antithesis to Light's desire to avoid it.

It was now L's turn to perform, and no one had seen the mysterious musician yet. Light looked around worriedly, wondering if he was even going to show. Mr. Kitaniji was looking around anxiously as well. It was a fair wonder to get the Masked Violinist to agree to play at your concert, but that meant nothing if he didn't show up to perform. Mr. Kitaniji turned to say something to the assembled musicians, but a figure had suddenly swept into the space backstage like he _wasn't_ forever late. He wore a silvery-grey hood that was long enough to drape over most of his face, with a cape that trailed behind him elegantly. Two other figures, one in a hood and cape of black, and one in white, followed behind him as he walked onstage. Light turned to look at Kitaniji, who was gaping in something that looked like a mix of relief, frustration, astonishment, and fury.

"He doesn't even want anyone to see who's playing accompaniment for him." Suki said, indicating the black and white hooded figures.

"They're shorter than him…" Lïnwé murmured. "The one in white looks like a child."

Light wanted to respond, but was caught up as the music began onstage. L had drawn from beneath his cape a beautiful violin, which he set to his chin silently. The black-hooded figure pulled out a second violin, and the one in white pulled out a flute. Light wondered what they could be preparing to play, then gasped as the music began.

The first movement of Bach's Concerto in D Minor poured from the strings, sweeping around the theatre like a wave of sound. Both violins played perfectly in tandem, with the graceful melody of the flute piping along underneath. Light smiled to himself. This was one of his favorite pieces for the violin

Vivace finished, and they moved seamlessly into Largo, the second movement and Light's personal favorite part. There was an underlying sadness to the tone of the piece, but it was a good kind of sadness; the type of sadness that makes you think of loss and forgiveness.

When Concerto was done, the black and white hooded figures stepped back until L stood alone at the front of the stage. He had passed his violin to the one in white, and now pulled from a case set off to the side something that sparkled brilliantly in the spotlights overhead. Light realized that it was a violin made entirely from glass. L set the sparkling instrument back to his chin and drew the bow easily across the strings, just once, before launching into a song so complex Light was certain he must have composed it himself, for it was something none of them had ever heard before. The sound was ethereal, like Lïnwé's armonica and any instrument made of glass. Light lost himself in the sound, until the world had receded to include just him and the song pouring from the violin onstage. He didn't hear Suki calling his name until she pulled urgently on his sleeve, and he realized that the music had stopped.

"Light-san, he's coming this way!" Suki cried in a hysterically excited whisper. She bowed as the hooded figure got close, saying excitedly, "That was amazing, L-sama!"

"Thank you." The voice was a quiet, even tone. "You are Nakashima-san and Yagami-san, correct?"

"Hai." Light replied with a slight bow. "Your playing is very good, L-sama."

"Yours as well, Yagami-san."

"Light, please."

"Very well." A small smile appeared on L's lips, the little bit of his face that they could see. "Light-san is very polite." He reached out as the white-hooded figure appeared at his elbow, offering a case. L tucked the glass violin away carefully, wrapping it in many layers of fabric to ensure it wouldn't break.

"I've never seen a violin made of glass before." Light said. "Armonicas, yes. Glass hand-bells and xylophones, but never a violin."

"It is one of a kind." L said softly. He motioned to his two accompanists, saying quietly, "We must be on our way. It was nice to meet you, Light-san, Nakashima-san." He was gone as quickly as he appeared, and Suki let out a sharp sigh.

"Wow…" she said reverently. "He's amazing…" She turned to Light, her eyes wide. "You actually had a conversation with him! I heard he never talks to anyone, and the rumor is that he doesn't like people mobbing him or being overly praising. He'd rather just play his music."

_He sounds like me…_ Light thought absently. He hated the fangirls, and _boys_, who would obsess over him, mostly because of his appearance. It was nice to know that there was someone else in the world who felt the same way. He turned, preparing to go greet his family and friends, and wondered briefly if he would ever have the opportunity to see L in person ever again.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Any of the music I mention that actually exists, I can either send you the mp3 or tell you where to find it, if you're interested. This was fun to write! I really liked how it turned out.

If anyone can pick up on all the random references to stuff that I'll be making for this entire story, you'll get virtual cookies!


	3. Le Déjeuner avec un Ami

**Le Déjeuner avec un Ami  
**_(Lunch with a Friend)_

For a few days afterwards, the concert was all anyone would talk about. Light went to his weekly piano session with Mikami, and his teacher laughingly told him that there was nothing but praise spoken of him.

"I know you hate it, but people around here have done nothing but talk about you since the concert. They know that I teach you, and they've been complimenting me since they can't find you." Mikami said, smiling. "You and L, the hottest topic of conversation around."

Light groaned. "I'd rather they talk about L. Or Suki, or David, or Airiin. Or anyone else, for that matter. They seem to eat up the attention." He absently tapped at the piano keys, considering all of the musicians he had met that night. Mikami had given up on actual lessons a long time ago, when it became apparent that Light didn't need them. Instead, he introduced his prodigy to new pieces of music, and used the time allotted for lessons to just hang out. Light considered the older man one of his few friends, and enjoyed spending time with him.

"Ah, but Suki-san and all of the others are not as well-known here as you are. Airiin may be famous in Australia, and Suki may be a star in her symphony, but _you_ are the one that people remember here." Mikami said. He watched in amusement as Light banged his forehead into the piano keys, causing a cacophony of disordered notes. Passing him some blank sheet music, the teacher said absently, "Instead of trying to hurt my piano, and your head, you might want to do something more productive with your time. Didn't you have an idea you wanted to work on?"

"Maybe I should write a song you play with your forehead." Light said blandly, but he took the papers regardless. He had been trying to write more of his own music recently, figuring that eventually it would get boring simply playing what was already written. He fumbled around for the pencil he kept in the music stand, beginning to scribble in some notes. Mikami watched, smiling, as he occasionally tapped out a phrase on the piano, muttering to himself. Eventually, he left Light to his writing, going to make himself a well-deserved cup of coffee.

xXx

By the time Light put away the writing, he felt ten times better. Saying goodbye to Mikami, he decided to make his way home and have lunch. But he had barely left his piano teacher's house when his cell phone rang. Annoyed, he pulled it out and looked at the display. The unfamiliar number had 'unknown caller' written above it. Light sighed, flipping the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Light-kun." The voice on the other end, despite being muffled by cell phone interference, was easily recognizable.

"Ryuuzaki? How did you get this number?" Light asked incredulously.

Ryuuzaki laughed. "I ran into your friend Suki, who identified me as your 'kawaii friend'. She was all too willing to give me your number when I asked."

Light rolled his eyes. "So now that you know my number, what are you calling for?"

"I am not allowed to call just to talk to Light-kun?" Ryuuzaki asked, sounding dejected. Light chuckled into the phone, and Ryuuzaki said, "But, I was intending to ask Light-kun if he wanted to come have lunch with me."

"That sounds good. I was going to go home, but that sounds more fun." Light said.

"Excellent." Ryuuzaki agreed. "Then we can meet at…" Light heard a crash from the other end of the phone, and an unfamiliar voice yelling, "Wait, where are you going?"

Ryuuzaki sighed in annoyance, calling, "Lunch!" He returned to speaking to Light, saying, "I'm sorry, my wards can be overly obnoxious at times."

"Wards?" Light asked curiously.

"They're like brothers to me." Ryuuzaki affirmed. "I look after them in the absence of their real parents." He paused, then continued, "As I was saying, we can meet for lunch. Do you know the coffee shop near Tokyo Tower?"

"Yes." Light said, smiling. "That one has the best cappuccinos."

"That's the one. Twenty minutes?" Ryuuzaki asked. Light responded in the affirmative, and after a brief farewell, Ryuuzaki hung up the phone. Light saved the number to his contacts and walked to the bus stop to catch a bus to Tokyo Tower, wondering about his strange new friend. Ryuuzaki didn't seem like the type of person to be taking care of children, certainly. He didn't appear to like other people much at all, besides Light. Light tried to wrap his mind around the mental image of Ryuuzaki with a child hanging onto his hand and failed. He would have to ask the oddball when he saw him at the café, because otherwise it was going to bother him to no end.

He found Ryuuzaki seated at the table in the back, slightly away from the other booths. He was sitting with his knees to his chest again, staring up at Light with a smile.

"Hello, Light-kun!" he said. Light sat down opposite him, unable to help but smile back. Something about Ryuuzaki's unerringly cheerful personality made him want to be cheerful as well.

"Hi, Ryuuzaki." he replied. "Your… uh… kids didn't mind you coming?"

Ryuuzaki rolled his eyes, sighing. "One has quite a temper sometimes, but the other two can usually calm him down. He dislikes it when I plan things on short notice. He thought that I would be home this afternoon to help him with a particularly difficult music piece."

"He plays an instrument?" Light asked. Ryuuzaki sighed again.

"Electric guitar was his instrument of choice, and while we are no worse for the headaches we have endured, it can be very annoying at times." He turned his attention to the waitress who had walked up to their table.

"What can I get you two to drink?" she asked politely.

"Black coffee for me." Light said easily.

"Mocha for me, onegai." Ryuuzaki said. Light laughed as the waitress walked away.

"I should have known you would get something with chocolate in it." he said.

"I told you, I am partial to sugar." As if to prove his point, he picked up one of the sugar packets, neatly ripped the top off, and poured the entire thing into his mouth. "Mmm…"

"You're ridiculous." Light accused. The waitress brought their coffee, and he stirred cream into his, watching Ryuuzaki add about five packets of sugar to his own. They both took a sip at the same time, Light silently, Ryuuzaki slurping up the sugar-saturated contents of his own cup.

"So these kids of yours…" Light asked, glancing down the menu. "How old are they?"

"First of all, they're not _my_ children. I just take care of them." Ryuuzaki contradicted. "The oldest is fifteen, the middle child is fourteen, and the youngest is thirteen. Normally they're very easy to be around, unless the oldest is in a temper."

"Do they have names?" Light asked teasingly, prodding.

Ryuuzaki looked up, raising an eyebrow. "I am hesitant to reveal their names, Light-kun. I don't think I've ever had a friend I could trust like that before." He stared at Light's completely baffled expression, and said quickly, as if worried he would lose his nerve, "The oldest is Mello, the middle child Matt, and the youngest, Near."

"Mello?" Light asked. "Near?"

"They are all merely nicknames that they prefer to be called." Ryuuzaki explained. "They prefer to keep their real names to themselves."

Light had a strange look on his face, like he was thinking hard about something. Ryuuzaki watched him in silence for a moment, trying to determine what his auburn-haired friend could possibly be turning over so furiously in his thoughts. Light finally looked up, asking with a wry smile, "So is 'Ryuuzaki' a fake name too?"

"Very observant, Light-kun…" Ryuuzaki murmured, looking down at his coffee. The waitress returned, smiling brightly.

"Are you two ready to order?" she asked. At that exact moment, Ryuuzaki's cell phone went off. He glanced at the display, and sighed.

"Excuse me…" He stood up, walking around the corner to take the call. The waitress beamed at Light, saying, "I'll come back in a few minutes, then." She walked away, and as she did, Light's phone rang as well. He glanced at it, then answered.

"Sayu? What's going on?"

_"Light, you have to get over here right away!"_

"Where are you?"

_"The concert hall at A-East. Suki called me. Please, hurry!"_

"What's wrong, Sayu? You sound upset. Has something happened?"

_"…Melodi is dead!!!"_ Sayu's wail sounded through the phone's tiny speakers, and Light recoiled. Melodi di Lirica was the Italian harpist who had been at the concert the other night. Dead? What on earth had happened to her? An accident?

"I'll be there as soon as possible. Hold tight, Sayu."

_"O-okay, Nii-san…"_

Light hung up, looking to see Ryuuzaki coming back around the corner. "I have to go." he told his friend. "Sayu just called. Melodi, the harpist from the show the other night is dead. I'm needed." His voice shook slightly, betraying his shock.

"May I accompany Light-kun?" Ryuuzaki asked. "I watched the show as well, and I am curious to know what happened."

"That's fine…" Light said distractedly. Ryuuzaki left money for the coffee on the table, and Light led the way out of the café hurriedly, walking towards the subway station to catch the next train to Shibuya. Ryuuzaki followed silently, lost in his own thoughts on the matter.

xXx

When they reached A-East, Light led the way through the crowds of police tape and curious onlookers to find his sister. He found Sayu inside, sitting with Genesis and Suki and looking utterly traumatized. She threw herself at him as soon as she saw him, crying into his shoulder. "Nii-san…"

He held her tightly against him, looking to Suki and Genesis. "What happened? Do you know?"

"Genesis called me about a half-hour ago. He sounded really freaked out." Suki said, sounding shaken. "I called Sayu to see if she could get in touch with you, and she came down here to see what the problem was. I called Lïnwé too, but she's in the middle of something and can't come."

"How did this happen?" Ryuuzaki asked quietly.

"I came in here with my flute, because the stage is empty this time of day." Genesis said. "I had heard Melodi was going to be here this morning, but I thought she'd have gone home by then. I… I found her like that…"

Light let go of Sayu, who turned to cling to Suki. He walked towards the stage, Ryuuzaki close behind, and stopped just short of the taped-off area. It was really a terrible sight. There was blood everywhere. Melodi lay silent, her harp standing upright next to her fallen form. The strings had been cut from the harp, and the thinnest ones had been tied tight around her wrists, tight enough to slash the skin open. A third had been pulled tight around her neck, choking her and slicing her throat in one action. There were marks around her wrists and neck, and the bloodied harp-strings lay on the floorboards nearby, waiting to be bagged as evidence.

"What on earth…?" Light breathed.

One of the police officers turned around. "We think she died of asphyxiation. The blood loss didn't kill her. But there's no sign of a struggle, and no indication that anyone had been here. If I weren't a police officer, I'd say she committed suicide."

"It's a bit complicated for a suicide, isn't it?" Light asked. "And she wasn't depressed or anything, that we could see. I don't know what could have brought this on."

"We're investigating at the moment as if we don't know. It could be suicide, it could be murder. We'll see what the coroner's results bring back." the policeman said.

Light glanced at Ryuuzaki, who was surveying the scene solemnly. "This is… worrisome." he said quietly, looking up at Light.

"Why?" Light asked.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling, though." Ryuuzaki murmured. "I should get home and explain to the children what happened."

Light nodded. "I'll call you if anything comes up. I saved your number."

Ryuuzaki smiled faintly. "Thank you, Light-kun." He walked away, towards the exit back into A-East, and Light looked back at Melodi's still body. Ryuuzaki was right, in a way. The entire situation did give him an eerie feeling. He wanted to take Sayu and go home, right now.

He went back to where the other three were sitting, helping Sayu to her feet and nodding to Suki and Genesis. "You'll call if they learn something?"

"Of course, Light-san." Suki said. "Both of us will keep our ears open." Genesis agreed solemnly, and Light walked Sayu out to the subway station.

"Let's go home, Imouto. It's been a rough morning." he said gently.

Sayu nodded shakily. "What could have caused this, Nii-san? It doesn't seem right…"

"I know what you mean. But I don't know, Sayu. I really don't know."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Look, everyone! PLOT! It has reared its' ugly head at last...

I'm having so much fun with this story! Two chapters for you guys, since I've been gone for two weeks. It's really entertaining to do L and Light's dialogue.

A HUGE thank you to A-chan, who you all might recognize as Helena Applewhite, for helping me edit this monstrosity. :) Most of the other musicians are all people I know in real life. Suki, Airiin, and all kind of others. Even me! I'm in there too, if you didn't notice! I wanted to be in one of my own stories for once. (And not as a rabid L-fangirl. :) )

Hoped you enjoyed!  
Li


	4. Les Enfants des Classiques

**Les Enfants des Classiques  
**_(Children of the Classics)_

The next few days passed slowly and agonizingly for the circle of musicians who had been invited to the fateful concert. Since Melodi's death, they had waited anxiously for any news from the police about what had actually happened to her. Light got the call from Mr. Kitaniji, the show's director, three days later. He had been eating lunch with Sayu and his parents when his phone rang, and when he saw who it was, had excused both himself and Sayu to go answer it. Kitaniji, upon learning that they already knew of the death, had given them the official report from the police autopsy. Melodi's death had been suicide, based on all the evidence. Light personally didn't believe it, but that was what the police had said. He had promptly called Ryuuzaki to tell him the news. He wasn't sure why he was telling Ryuuzaki; maybe because he had been to the crime scene with them. It was a half-baked idea at best, but Light went with it.

Kitaniji had been intending to call the rest of the musicians from the concert. Light was close to last on his list. The three Russian siblings, Vera, Andrei, and Alexei, were the only ones he had left to call.

Now, sitting in a small, casual restaurant, he was explaining the situation to his best childhood friend.

"But Light! Aren't you worried in the least?" Misa cried, almost spilling her soda in her worry. "What if it _is_ murder, like you thought? What if they come after you?!"

"Misa, even if it is murder, the likelihood that they would target me is low. Likely it's someone with a personal vendetta against Melodi, or something." Light said. He was fond of Misa, but she could be overly protective sometimes. The blonde girl, a semi-famous model, had been his first friend, back in elementary school when he had felt so very apart from everyone else. He was smart, ahead of the others in his grade, and even at that point, music was everything to him. It was everything that other people were not: complex, fascinating, and in Light's eyes, beautiful. When other children had free time to go play outside, play games and run about, Light had hidden away in the music room, experimenting with the different instruments. After weeks of fooling around, he had discovered that piano was the one that he liked the best.

Misa had been in his class, and had one day begun following him to the music room. He had been wary, but she never said anything, just sat there and listened. After almost a week, he got used to her presence, and she finally decided to speak to him. They had become friends, talking about music and comparing interests. It was the first time anyone had tried to be Light's friend, and he realized that he liked Misa's company. They had stayed friends ever since, even if Misa could be unbearably girly and a worrywart on occasion. Sometime after, Light's mother had gotten him piano lessons. He went from teacher to teacher, getting more and more advanced, until he finally met Teru Mikami. The older man had become his only other real friend, outside of the people who were like him, other musicians. He supposed he could consider the other musicians as his friends. Every one of them, except L. L didn't seem like the type of person who had friends.

Misa was regarding him with an uncharacteristically serious expression. "Light, I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my best friend." She nervously stirred her soda with the straw. "This whole mess… Something doesn't seem right about it. I mean, the police reported it as a suicide, right? But it doesn't _feel_ that way. I saw that girl perform that night. She looked so happy; I can't imagine what could have spurred her to kill herself."

Light was surprised. So it wasn't just him, Sayu, and Ryuuzaki. The list of people who thought this was weird was getting longer. Surely, that meant something. He smiled at Misa. "I'll be careful, Misa. Don't worry." he said, trying to be reassuring. They got up to leave, and Light gave her a hug. "I'd better get home, or Sayu will think I'm off doing something inappropriate with you."

Misa giggled. Light's little sister had been teasing them forever about just giving up and dating already, but that wasn't how it was. They were best friends, nothing more. But that didn't stop Sayu from sneaking edgy comments in on occasion. "Go home, then. I'll see you later, Light!" She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, laughing, and skipped out of the restaurant. Light smiled as well, following her out.

xXx

As he walked, he contemplated everything that had happened, absently turning over ideas in his mind. He knew that people were often capable of hiding their emotions very well, but there were definite triggers to look for when someone was suicidal. They were depressed, or spent time considering how things would be if they weren't there. Otherwise, some deep, sudden trauma could trigger a suicidal impulse, but unless they could pry into Melodi's personal life, there was no way that they could find that out. She hadn't seemed depressed or contemplating the lack of her existence in the world, so that was really the only remaining option.

His phone rang, and when he looked at the screen he saw Ryuuzaki's newly saved number once again. He flipped open the phone, answering, "Yes, Ryuuzaki?"

"Light-kun…" Ryuuzaki said slowly. "I have been contemplating the nature of Melodi di Lirica's death, and have come to the conclusion that the police report is entirely wrong. There is not enough evidence to name it as murder, but there is also not nearly enough evidence to classify it as suicide. There is no suicidal motive."

"That we know of, Ryuuzaki." Light replied, grinning wryly at the fact that Ryuuzaki didn't even say 'hello' like normal people. He got right to the point. "Something could have occurred in her personal life that we don't know, something bad enough to drive her to such an action."

"Of course." Ryuuzaki acquiesced, sighing. "I merely wanted Light-kun to hear my idea, since he is directly involved."

"I was thinking along the same lines, actually, but there's nothing we can do without police access, or something." Neither were detectives, even if they were smarter than average. That was access that they didn't have.

Ryuuzaki was silent for a long moment, and Light wondered if he had been disconnected or something. He was about to speak the other's name, to make sure that he was still there, when Ryuuzaki said hesitantly, "Light-kun?"

Light was taken aback by the tone he spoke with, but refused to let his surprise be revealed in his voice. "Yes, Ryuuzaki? What is it?"

Another long pause followed from Ryuuzaki's end of the phone. Light waited patiently, assuming that it was something that the other young man was finding difficult to say, but he was surprised yet again.

"I… would like Light-kun to come and visit me." Ryuuzaki said quietly.

Light blinked. "Is that all? That's no problem. Tell me where you live."

"I can send directions to your phone." Ryuuzaki murmured, talking faster now, and Light recognized it as nervousness. "Please, come visit. You can meet my children." There was a hint of sarcasm there, a mocking emphasis on _my children_. Light smiled to himself, opening his mouth to answer, but hesitating as he heard Ryuuzaki murmur almost noiselessly, "Light-kun is my first friend, and I would like to trust him."

Light processed this sentence quickly, but didn't acknowledge it verbally. Instead, he said easily, "I'd be happy to meet your kids." He put the same laughing sarcasm on the possessive, hoping Ryuuzaki would hear and understand.

"I will send directions, then. Goodbye, Light-kun."

Light closed his phone, then opened it again as it beeped. A message waited, and he clicked it open, revealing a small map of Tokyo. A blue line traced from the A-East theatre, a landmark both knew, to an address about twenty minutes from Light's own house. Light raised an eyebrow, but calmly headed to the subway station to take the train home.

xXx

About half an hour later, he stood outside of a moderately-sized house in a perfectly normal neighborhood. In fact, it seemed almost too normal for someone like Ryuuzaki. He rang the doorbell, wondering who would answer.

Ryuuzaki himself opened the door. He smiled widely, motioning Light inside, and the pianist couldn't help but think that the odd young man was cute when he smiled. Ryuuzaki led him through into a simple living room, where he hopped into a chair and said softly, "Please sit, Light-kun." He hugged his knees to his chest as he watched Light warily.

Light sat down, looking around. "So this is where you live. It's almost painfully normal, Ryuuzaki."

"Light-kun was expecting a mansion? A circus tent? A fortified bunker underground, perhaps?" Ryuuzaki said with a smile. "No, it is simply a house that I share with my adopted brothers." He looked up, nodding to someone who had come into the room behind where Light sat. Light turned to look, raising an eyebrow.

This was obviously the youngest, the one Ryuuzaki had said was thirteen; although he looked much younger, maybe seven or eight. His hair was blindingly white, and he dressed entirely in the same color, as if to match. His skin was a darker tone than Ryuuzaki's, though not by much. But what really got Light were his eyes, a startling black. Certainly, Ryuuzaki's were black as well, but they were the sparkling black of obsidian. This child's eyes were the shiny black of a polished piece of onyx.

"This is Near." Ryuuzaki said quietly. "Near, this is Light Yagami. He is a pianist. I met him at the concert."

Near's eyes focused on Light, and he murmured, "This is who you went to lunch with?"

"Yes." Ryuuzaki smiled. He noticed the violin cradled in Near's arms, and said quietly, "Are you going to practice?"

"Yes. If Mello and Matt aren't keeping the room to themselves…" Near drifted away up the stairs, and Light blinked.

"He plays violin?"

"They all play violin…" Ryuuzaki replied absently. "Mello plays guitar, too, and Matt plays the drums. Near can play the flute… That is why there is such a deep love of classical music in this house. All of my adopted brothers are musicians-in-training." He glanced upwards, saying, "There is a room upstairs that we have soundproofed so that they may practice and not disturb the neighbors or each other."

Thunderous footsteps pounded down the stairs, and Light turned to see the source of the new disturbance. A skinny blond child and a redhead came into the room, the blond obviously being the oldest, Mello. The redhead was Matt, then. Mello opened his mouth, paused when he saw Light, then yelled, "Ryuuzaki! Near stole the practice room!"

"Stole?" Ryuuzaki asked quietly.

"I left for two seconds and he went in there! I was practicing!"

"Then you ask him quietly to leave, Mello. You do not get upset about it. It's easily resolved."

"Told you so. I knew he'd say that." Matt grinned. He glanced at Light. "Ryuuzaki, who's this?"

"This is Light Yagami. The friend I went to lunch with the other day." Both boys exchanged a glance, and Matt laughed.

"Good! Ryuuzaki has a friend! For once…" He and Mello went back upstairs to try and negotiate with Near.

"For once…?" Light murmured questioningly.

Ryuuzaki looked down at the chair. "…I do not have many friends, Light-kun. You are the first real friend I have ever had." He shifted uncomfortably, and continued, "I do not trust many people. I am paranoid to the point of ridiculousness at times, and obviously that is crippling to any form of social interaction. But I trust you, Light-kun, with anything that you find out about me."

"I have to find out?" Light asked teasingly. "You can't just tell me?"

Ryuuzaki was silent for a long moment, which Light took to mean 'no'. "If you discover things, I will not deny them." Ryuuzaki finally replied. "You treat me like a person, Light-kun. Not an untouchable idol or something, but a living, breathing person, and for that I am grateful."

Before Light could ask what Ryuuzaki meant by that last bit of his speech, his phone rang again. Light was starting to get annoyed with the thing. How many phone calls could he possibly rack up in one week? Maybe he would set a new record. He answered it with a curt, "Yes?"

"Light, it's Suki." Her voice shook slightly, and Light's eyes widened. No way…

"What is it, Suki-san?" he asked, trying to keep the worry from his voice.

"There's been another death." Suki said, fighting as hard as he was to keep her voice calm.

"Another death…" Light echoed, and he saw Ryuuzaki stiffen. The wide-eyed young man moved to lean over Light's shoulder to listen in on the conversation.

"Can you get over here? We're at Tokyo Tower…" Suki asked. "Lïnwé's here with me, but I'm scared, Light-san. Please…?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Light hung up, looking into Ryuuzaki's endless obsidian eyes. The other drew back, to normal boundaries of personal space, and said emotionlessly, "I'm going too."

"Sure." Light replied.

Ryuuzaki moved to the closet in the hall, yelling up the stairs, "I'm going out!" It didn't matter if they heard or not, but chances were at least one of them wasn't in the soundproofed room. He dug through the closet, rummaging through jackets and cloaks, red, black, white, silver, before pulling out a light jacket and shutting the door again. As the door swung shut, Light blinked at the contents of the closet, but they were out of sight before he could process what he had seen, and he followed Ryuuzaki quickly to the door. Another death… This didn't bode well at all…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Light! A good little not-detective should pay attention to other's coat closets! Who knows what you might learn... (snicker)

Musical prodigy children ahoy! I love all of them so much, but Mello is definitely the most entertaining to write. :)

To everyone who keeps guessing if the killer is Beyond Birthday: No. He's not in this particular story. You'll have to look for clues just like everybody else!

Luv and hugs!  
Li


	5. Sinfonia di Assassinio

**Sinfonia di Assassinio  
**_(Symphony of Murder)_

When the pair reached Tokyo Tower, there was again a crowd of curious onlookers. They forced their way through, ducking under the police tape and making their way to where Suki and Lïnwé were huddled under a blanket. Vera and Alexei Zeytsev, two of the Russian musicians, were there as well. An ambulance had been called, and one of the EMTs had handed them blankets, thinking they were going into shock. Suki was hugging Lïnwé's right arm tightly, crying.

"What happened?" Light asked gently, laying a hand on her shoulder. Suki blinked up at him tearfully, pointing in the general direction of the crowd of police. The view was blocked by at least three police cars, and Light went to get a better look.

There was a body lying sprawled on the ground, limbs askew, bent at unnatural angles. They were broken, Light could see, and blood formed a grim red pool around them. It was Andrei Zeytsev, the Russian balalaika player. He had come to perform with his siblings, Alexei and Vera, for the concert.

Musicians had come from all over the world for that concert, and now two of them were dead. This couldn't be a coincidence.

Ryuuzaki tapped him on the shoulder. "The police have put in a call to the airports, as well as everyone who was in that concert who is not on the scene right now. They've issued a lock on all of their passports. They are not to leave the country until this is resolved. They find it strange."

Now all the musicians had to remain in Japan? Light wondered briefly if that was really the right course of action. Sending everyone home would be better. He went back to the others and asked softly, "What happened? Please, tell me…"

Suki looked up, sniffling. "He jumped. He jumped from the tower. I saw him up there, and he broke the glass window and jumped…" Her eyes were wide. "Oh, god, I don't believe it…" She shivered in Lïnwé's hug, and Lïnwé looked up at Light.

"The police called me on Suki's phone, because all she would say was our names. I got down here as fast as possible." She shook her head. "Suki called you, and I called Jessica and Airiin, and hopefully they're spreading the word to the others…"

"Well, we're all confined to Japan now, Tokyo specifically, so the others are still here." Ryuuzaki said.

Light looked at him oddly. "We?" he asked sharply. "You're not confined, Ryuuzaki." He internally smirked, adding another piece to the puzzle he had begun assembling. _Light-kun is very polite…_ Ryuuzaki had never had real friends before. His "children", Mello and Near, favored black and white. All of the children could play the violin, and Ryuuzaki had confessed a while ago that he had 'meager' skills as well. Near could play the flute. There were hooded capes in Ryuuzaki's closet. Ryuuzaki was reluctant to trust people, used a fake name even around Light, and had included himself in the "we" of the confined musicians. There was really only one logical conclusion to come to.

"Of course not, Light-kun. I was speaking as if I were actually a part of present company." Ryuuzaki said sullenly. His eyes flickered suspiciously in Light's direction, but softened, as if remembering his promise not to lie about anything Light might discover.

"I understand, Ryuuzaki." Light said smoothly. "I wasn't intending to be insulting."

"You are forgiven, Light-kun." Everyone else watched this odd exchange, not understanding the teasing tension between them. Ryuuzaki knew that Light was trying to figure him out, and Light knew that Ryuuzaki knew. It was only a matter of time before the truth came out.

An EMT came over to take Suki and Lïnwé to the ambulance to check both of them over, making sure Suki wasn't in shock and Lïnwé was doing okay. They took Alexei and Vera, who had yet to speak, as well, knowing that they were likely in worse shape. A helpful ambulance worker came over to Light and Ryuuzaki, saying gently, "They were up in the tower with their brother when he jumped. They're likely traumatized." Light glanced at Ryuuzaki, and the two sat down to await the others' return as the woman went back to the ambulance.

"Ryuuzaki, what's your last name?" he asked suddenly.

Ryuuzaki blinked. "Light-kun knows that my name is not real. Surely he sees no reason to ask for a last name."

"I know your name is fake. But you have to have a fake last name too." Light pointed out.

Ryuuzaki sighed. "Rue. My last name is Rue."

Light considered it for a moment. "Mello Rue… Matt Rue… Near Rue… …Ryuuzaki Rue-san…" he recited, seeing how the names sounded on his tongue.

"Light-kun, stop it." Ryuuzaki protested. "I do not like my last name. It is not the fake name I would have chosen."

Light smirked. "Well, then. Maybe we should call you Ryuuzaki _L-san_, the Masked Violinist." He watched in amusement as Ryuuzaki's eyes widened, a look of shock on his face.

"What makes you think that I'm L?" Ryuuzaki murmured carefully, looking away to hide his expression.

Light smiled, listing out his reasons one-by-one. Ryuuzaki listened intently, his expression gradually softening into a small smile. He glanced at the ground, closing his eyes. "Light-kun is… correct. I promised not to deny the truth if you discovered it, and you have. …I am L."

"Eru…" Light whispered, putting the Japanese inflection on it. He looked at Ryuuzaki with new eyes, realizing that the way Ryuuzaki smiled now was the same amused little smile he had seen on L during the concert. Ryuuzaki watched him silently, waiting. Light took a deep breath. "Wow… I'm friends with L…" He paused. "I'm sure I can't call you that in public… It's a secret…"

"You can understand my dislike of attention, yes?" Ryuuzaki asked, his tone softly pleading. "You share the same feeling; you don't like people all over you…" His eyes begged silently, hopefully, that Light would keep his secret. After all, Light was the only one in the world besides his children and guardian who knew, and the children and Watari would not betray him. Watari would be happy to know that he had found a friend, Ryuuzaki thought. His elder guardian was in England, waiting for their return. Now, they would be unable to. Ryuuzaki would have to call him, so he wouldn't worry.

Light reached out, putting his hand on Ryuuzaki's thin shoulder. "I'm not going to give you away, L." he murmured. "You're my friend."

Ryuuzaki smiled. "Thank you, Light-kun." They looked up as Suki and Lïnwé returned, and noticed Jessica running towards them from across the street. The piccolo player ducked the police tape, racing up to them.

"Are you guys all right?" she asked urgently. "What happened? All Lïnwé would tell me was that someone else had died!"

"Andrei jumped from the viewing platform of the Tokyo Tower." Light said dully.

"Another suicide?" Jessica asked.

Suki spoke up, saying quickly, "The police questioned the people who were on the platform when he jumped, including Alexei and Vera, because they thought he might have been pushed. But every witness said that he picked up a chair, broke the glass, and jumped out the window, entirely of his own will."

"It's strange, though, that Melodi and Andrei would both commit suicide within days of each other." Ryuuzaki said. "With no visible reason, either."

Jessica looked at him oddly. "Who _are_ you? You were at the theatre too."

"He's a good friend of mine." Light said.

"My name is Ryuuzaki." Ryuuzaki replied to the question. "And I worry when those who practice an art that I enjoy are killed."

"You think it was murder?" Jessica said, puzzled.

"Yes." Ryuuzaki said simply.

A tired-looking policeman walked up to them. "Alright, kids. There's nothing else we can do here. We have to wait for autopsy, to find out if he was drunk or doing drugs at the time he died." He waved at them absently. "Go home, rest, and don't worry. We'll figure out what's going on."

Lïnwé nodded first, standing up and offering Suki her hand. "Come on, Suki-chan. I'll take you home." Jessica followed them soon after with a quick nod farewell. Light walked with Ryuuzaki, heading back in the direction of Ryuuzaki's house.

"Now you see why this worries me." Ryuuzaki murmured. "I was at the concert that night, but Mello, Near, and Matt were as well. I do not want harm to befall them, if this string of murders continues."

"So if someone was killing off the musicians from that concert… Why? What's the motive?" Light asked.

Ryuuzaki shut his eyes, thinking. "Hmm…" He very nearly walked into a pole, and Light grabbed his arm to steer him carefully out of the way. "Jealousy, for one. If it were one of us. It could also be someone who hates music, and they are out to send a message. Too many possibilities, at this point. If only we could narrow it down…"

"L?" Light interrupted.

Ryuuzaki opened his eyes, surprised. "Yes?"

"Are you scared? If these really are murders?"

He considered it for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, I'm scared." Glancing down at Light's hand on his arm, he added, "But that's okay. I have a friend now." He looked up at Light and smiled, and Light found himself smiling back, despite everything that had happened.

xXx

When they returned to Ryuuzaki's house, they explained to the three children everything that had occurred up to that moment. All three had been silent, until Matt finally asked, "Are we in danger?"

"I doubt it." Light said, sounding certain. "If it is a serial killer, they'll go after the main musicians. Accompanists aren't a big enough target."

"Unless…" Ryuuzaki cut in, "Unless the killer realizes how important you are to me. In which case, they could threaten you to get to me. I will not allow that to happen."

Near came over, climbing up onto the sofa and sat against Ryuuzaki's side. Ryuuzaki looped an arm around him, resting his chin on the boy's head. Near looked at Light with his wide, shiny ebony eyes, and asked, "So he knows you're L? And he knows us?"

"Yes. I didn't tell him. He figured it out on his own." Ryuuzaki said, sounding faintly proud.

Mello looked over. "You made it easy for him by inviting him here."

Light laughed, and Ryuuzaki rolled his eyes. "Maybe I did. But I trust him, and that should be good enough." He raised an eyebrow, then asked in a cheerful voice, "Now, who wants to go phone Watari and let him know what's going on?"

"ME!" All three ran off, and both older musicians could hear them fighting over the phone. Eventually, they heard Mello come out the victor. The blond babbled away happily for a few minutes, answering what must have been general questions about how the little family was doing, before saying, "Guess what, Watari! There's a serial killer loose who's after musicians, and L has a boyfriend!"

Ryuuzaki proceeded to choke on the hard candy he was eating, and coughed violently for a moment before shooting a murderous glare in the direction of the kitchen… and Mello. Light had turned an odd shade of red-violet, and was wondering if Ryuuzaki would mind if he throttled the other's sibling. Mello was busy saying, "Of course it's true! Why would I lie? …Okay…" He scurried into the room, holding out the cordless phone. "He wants to talk to you."

Ryuuzaki snatched the phone, holding it up to his ear with two fingers while glaring at Mello. "Hello, Watari."

_"L, what is all this I'm hearing about serial killers and boyfriends? Please tell me this is just Mello's imagination."_

Ryuuzaki sighed. "Unfortunately, not all of it. There are some mysterious deaths that we believe were caused by a serial killer, all relating to the concert. The police have frozen all of the musicians' passports, and we are unable to leave the country."

_"And this boyfriend nonsense?"_

"I've made a friend. Not a _boyfriend_, as Mello put it, but a friend."

_"That's excellent, L. I'm glad for you."_

"Funny how you're more worried about me having a boyfriend than a serial killer running amok."

_"You can handle yourself, L. I've always known that."_

"Thank you, Watari. I'll talk to you soon?"

_"Yes. Goodbye, L."_

"Bye." Ryuuzaki hung up, still glaring death at a snickering Mello, who took the phone and raced back to the kitchen.

"He's like Sayu…" Light said. "She likes to tease me and my friend Misa that we should date. But we're just friends."

"You and Misa, I'm assuming, are not both male." Ryuuzaki grumbled.

Light blinked. "Does that matter?" They stared at each other for a moment, before Light laughed, breaking the awkward silence with, "Well, we have more in common than we thought. Annoying younger siblings!"

Ryuuzaki smiled faintly. "Yes. Shouldn't you be getting home, Light? They'll worry about you."

"Yeah. You want to meet tomorrow and think on this murder idea some more?" Light asked. He had a feeling that Ryuuzaki needed some time to himself, and didn't question the abrupt dismissal.

"That sounds good. I'll see you around… two?" Ryuuzaki blinked his wide eyes at Light, waiting.

Light nodded. "That sounds good. See you tomorrow, Ryuu." He left the house, leaving Ryuuzaki to his thoughts. The world-famous violinist was confused, something that didn't happen very often. Mello could be a brat; that was for certain. But a murderer, killing musicians… And this friendship with Light… He didn't know what had possessed him to go speak to Light Yagami that day in the ramen shop, but something had been started that neither had any control over anymore. Ryuuzaki was nervous, certainly, but willing to see where it would take him. He wanted to trust Light. And it looked like, until he could leave Japan, he would have to.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hello, my friends!

I fully intended to update on Saturday, but things went out of my control. Sorry, guys. On a good note, Light finally knows the big secret! That should make things more interesting. :D

Suki really does hang on to my arm in real life, a lot. We're the same age, but she acts so much younger sometimes…

OH! OH! OH! Go look at this picture and leave lots of comments for the artist, please!

http://MurasakiButterfly(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com(SLASH)art(SLASH)lineart-L-and-near-58870637

I'm in love… I'm completely in love. She even has a comment about Mello playing the electric guitar… I don't have a deviantart account, but I'm seriously considering getting one just to comment on this… X3 Comment in my stead, my people!

Please?

Hugs!  
Li


	6. Affrettando per Risposte

**Affrettando per Risposte  
**_(Hurrying for Answers)_

Light woke the following morning with Sayu sitting on his feet, staring at him. He frowned, rubbing his eyes, and sat up. Sayu shifted off his feet, leaning against the wall, and grinned like a clown.

"What?" Light asked dully, yawning. Sayu continued to smile, and Light scowled. "Sayu, if you come in here and wake me up, at least have the decency to tell me why."

Sayu giggled. "You were out with Ryuuzaki all day yesterday." she said. "You went to see him at his house."

"So?" Light asked. "He wanted me to meet his little brothers, and we got caught up in the police stuff when they found Andrei. Totally unexpected circumstances."

"Suuuuuure. Whatever you say, Nii-san." Sayu drawled. Light glared at her, and she scampered from the room with a laugh. Light flopped back into bed, turning over and promptly going back to sleep.

_That girl watches too much anime…_

xXx

He got up for real about an hour later, going downstairs and making some toast and eggs for himself. Sayu was up in her room, on her laptop, and he had the kitchen to himself. He flicked on the news, raising an eyebrow as a reporter appeared against a backdrop of Tokyo Tower. She was talking in an informative tone of voice, and Light turned the volume up to listen.

"…And yesterday, Russian musician Andrei Zeytsev leaped to his death from the viewing platform of the Tokyo Tower. Police investigated the death, but found no traces of drugs or alcohol in his system. For all appearances, he seems to have committed suicide. We spoke to his siblings, fellow musicians Alexei and Vera, but they declined comment." The reporter shook her head sadly. "Andrei and his siblings were in town for the concert held at the A-East theatre almost a week ago. He will be sorely missed by both his home country and music lovers around the world."

Light frowned, retrieving cereal and milk and beginning to eat. If the killer was in Japan, then it was complete foolishness to force the others to stay. They would be safer at home in their own countries. Alexei and Vera, especially, needed to go home and be with their family. But if all of them continued to remain, they were all targets for this unknown killer.

Would someone come after him? He wasn't entirely sure. If this murderer really was going after the musicians who had been in that concert, Light figured that whoever it was would get to him eventually. And maybe even L. Although, L would likely be the only safe one out of their group, being that his true identity was unknown.

Truthfully, the police still had no evidence that it was murder, and neither did he. It was all based on a 'feeling' that he, Ryuuzaki, Sayu, and Misa had. And feelings were not enough to base an investigation on in the real world. It might work for movies, but not real life. If Melodi and Andrei really had committed suicide, then everything they had theorized over the past few days was wrong.

xXx

Light sat down at his piano, pulling out the music he had written at Mikami's house the other day. He ran through it once or twice, getting the feel for how the chords felt against his fingers. It wasn't a difficult piece, but the rapid pace made it sound more complicated than it actually was. If anything, it was rather simple to play. He changed a few notes, marking on the sheet music with a pencil for permanent changing later, and sighed to himself. The music community was going to be running scared for months, even if no one else died. It was going to be very boring around here for a long time.

His cell phone rang, and he went to answer it, seeing Misa's number on the screen. "Hey. What's going on?"

"Hi, Light!" the blonde model chimed. "How are you?"

"Good, actually. I'm meeting Ryuuzaki later to talk about some stuff with what's been going on, and right now I'm working on my music. I wrote a new piano piece."

"Cool! You have to let me hear it sometime, okay?"

"Sure, Misa. What's been going on with you?"

"Hmm…" the girl hummed absently for a moment. "They want me to do a new fashion ad with Hideki Ryuga for the next issue of Eighteen Magazine. I mean, Ryuga-san is sweet and all, but he's a bit of an airhead."

Light blinked. "You should give him a chance. Sometimes the way people act and the way they are can be completely different. Case in point, me."

Misa sighed. "You're right, of course…" She paused, then said cheerily, "So when do I get to meet your new friend?"

Light thought for a moment. "Oh. Ryuuzaki? I don't know. I'm heading over to see him in a couple of hours. Maybe we can go out and meet you somewhere afterwards. I'll see what he says." He wasn't sure how receptive the 'Masked Violinist' would be to getting to know any more people. He knew Sayu, vaguely, and several of the other musicians as 'Ryuuzaki'. As long as his identity remained safe, Light didn't see what could go wrong.

"Awesome!" Misa cheered. "Sayu says he's adorable, and that you two would make the most kawaii pair ever!"

Light rolled his eyes. Too much anime for these silly female friends of his. Far too much. "Misa, remember how we keep telling Sayu that we're just friends?"

"Yeeeesss."

"Well, that goes for Ryuuzaki and me too. Honestly, you and Sayu both seem to think that I'm gay!" Light exclaimed. "When have I ever acted gay around either of you?"

"You don't have to act gay to be gay, Light!" Misa chirped. "There was this guy who was Kimi-chan's manager and he totally flirted with all the girls but he was really–!"

"Misa!" Light cut her off. "I'm not going out with Ryuuzaki! You and Sayu seriously need to lay off the anime. It's frying your already-fragile sanity. And mine." He sighed, then continued, "I'll see if Ryuuzaki will come with me to meet you later. Do you want to go to Miyashita Park?"

"Sounds good!" Misa giggled. "I'll see you later, okay, Light?"

"Yeah. Bye, Misa."

"Bye!"

Light set the cell phone down, running his hands through his hair. Really! Between Mello, Sayu, and Misa, he and Ryuuzaki might have their own fan club soon enough. What a disaster that would be…

xXx

At twenty minutes to two, he left for Ryuuzaki's house, arriving promptly at the time specified. There was an unidentified sound coming from inside, and Light carefully pushed at the door, finding that it was unlocked. He ventured inside slowly, the music becoming clearer until he finally found the source.

Ryuuzaki and his three siblings were seated around the living room, sheet music on their laps and violins under their chins, playing a four-violin rendition of Pachabel's Canon. Light stopped in the doorway to listen, smiling as he watched all four completely absorbed in their music. _Lucky family_, he thought absently, _to all love music so much_. The piece continued on, Ryuuzaki taking the brief solo in the middle, before winding down into the decrescendo and finale.

When the music stopped, Light clapped quietly, and Ryuuzaki looked up and smiled. "Light-kun, I did not expect to have played that long. I apologize for not answering the door."

"That's fine. That was beautiful, you guys." Light replied, nodding towards Near, Mello, and Matt. All three smiled at him, and Matt stood up to put his violin away.

"We practice together a lot." the redhead said. "It's fun."

"I can tell." Light walked over to sit down across from Ryuuzaki, ruffling Near's hair. "You play like the professionals you are."

"Light-kun is too kind." Ryuuzaki said softly. He looked over at his siblings, nodding once. "Light-kun and I have things to speak of, so I would ask that all three of you leave us alone for a little bit."

Sayu would have complained and protested and begged and resorted to spying. Light was astonished as L's brothers merely picked up their violin cases and departed upstairs. He glanced at the raven-headed musician, surprised. "They have so much respect for you… I wish Sayu listened to me like that."

"I'm in charge while our guardian is in England." Ryuuzaki said. Eyeing Light's expression, he added, "We do have a legal guardian, and live in England a majority of the time. But we are all adopted."

"You told me something without me having to guess!" Light said, an obnoxiously overenthusiastic smile on his face. Ryuuzaki laughed, reaching over and pulling a sheet out of his music folder and passing it to Light.

"That I did." he said quietly. "Here. This is a list of everyone who was at the concert. I went through the program again."

Light took the paper, looking over the list. Ryuuzaki said quickly, "They are organized by who they are, what they play, and where they are from. Melodi and Andrei are not on there." Light read it over, frowning.

Alexei Zeytsev – Garmon Accordion – Russian  
Vera Zeytsev – Panpipes – Russian  
Kenneth Urvan – Guitar – Australian  
Airiin Lleyton – Clarinet – Australian  
David Kensella – Uilleann Pipes – Irish  
Gabriel Genesis – Flute – American  
Jessica Moore – Piccolo – American  
Helena Applewhite – Euphonium – American  
Xander Wilson – Mandolin – American  
Linwé Leahvan – Glass Armonica – New Zealand  
Suki Nakashima – Viola – Japanese  
Light Yagami – Piano – Japanese  
L – Violin – English

"So there are thirteen of us left? Lucky…" Light said sarcastically. "What a great number."

"You're superstitious?" Ryuuzaki asked, smiling a bit.

Light shook his head. "Not really. I just find it ironic." He scanned the list again. "Well, if they would just lift the ban on the passports, all but two of us could run away, back to our home countries. As this is the country that Suki and I are from, we cannot particularly run away, unless we left with you or something."

"If this is murder…" Ryuuzaki began. "The culprit would be someone with access to this list of people. Therefore it is someone who attended the concert, because even with a list of names, you would need to see faces to be able to track someone down later."

"Hundreds of people were at that concert, not to mention stage crew, security, and all of us. It would take ages to check them all, and the police aren't even trying." Light said. "Of course, there is still the possibility that all of this is coincidence, and Melodi and Andrei really did commit suicide."

Ryuuzaki sighed, getting up and walking into the kitchen, returning after a few moments with two cups of coffee. "If you keep talking like that, it makes all of this seem pointless." He passed Light one of the cups, adding sugar and cream to his own. Light smiled. At least nine cubes of sugar disappeared into Ryuuzaki's cup.

"Never pointless." Light replied, stirring his own coffee. One cream and sugar for him, thank you very much. He took a sip, looking up at Ryuuzaki and asking, "Would you be averse to going somewhere?"

"Where are we going?" Ryuuzaki asked curiously.

Light smiled. "My friend Misa wants to meet you, and she was wondering if we could come see her in Miyashita Park this afternoon."

"That sounds… interesting." Ryuzaki murmured. "To think, having Light-kun as a friend has given me more potential friends than I can possibly keep up with."

"You don't have to tell her anything you don't want to, Ryuu." Light pointed out. "What's the harm?"

Ryuuzaki deliberated for a minute, then nodded slowly. "Yes. I'll go." He smiled. "After all, another friend would be worth having, I think, if you're any indication."

Light got up and scrambled the carefully ordered chaos of Ryuuzaki's hair. "Come on, then, you ridiculous thing. I'll call Misa and tell her to meet us there." he said teasingly. Ryuuzaki followed him to the door, stopping only long enough to call to his brothers that he was going out, before stepping out into the open, wondering what an afternoon out would bring.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Basically just information this chapter. All the musicians and stuff.

I love Sayu and Mello. They're so much fun to write. :D Anyway, important things start happening next chapter, which will hopefully be up sometime this week. Feel free to guess if you want. Cookies to whoever can guess who's going to die next. :D

Hugs!  
Li


	7. Danse Macabre

**Danse Macabre  
**_(Dance of Death)_

"RYUUZAKI-KUN!!!"

Light felt Ryuuzaki jump at least a foot off the ground at the shrill cry of his name. The raven-headed man's eyes were even wider than usual as he saw the cheerful blonde model skipping towards them. Misa came to a halt about a foot away, smiling brightly.

"Hi, Misa." Light said amiably. He added, rather unnecessarily, "This is Ryuuzaki."

Misa looked the skinny man up and down, taking in his messy hair, plain wardrobe, wide and sleepless eyes, and uncomfortable expression. He wasn't used to being scrutinized so closely, and wondered what she would have to say about his appearance.

"Sayu was right!" Misa squealed. "He's adorable!"

Ryuuzaki blinked. Adorable? He had been called many things, but never 'adorable'. Japan was full of lunatics. The only other place he had been where no one cared what he looked like was France. There were too many street performers and random people, no one looked at him any different.

Misa was hugging Light's arm, saying happily, "You're so lucky, Light, to have such a cute guy!"

"Misa!" Light said helplessly. He glanced over at Ryuuzaki, saying apologetically, "I forgot to tell you, she's just like Mello and my sister." He rolled his eyes, wondering again why he was friends with Misa. But he knew it was just annoyance talking. Misa was one of his best friends, and he wouldn't give that up.

Ryuuzaki smiled faintly. "It's nice to meet you, Misa-san." Misa let go of Light's arm long enough to hug him, smiling all the while.

"Nice to meet you too, Ryuuzaki-kun!" she said brightly. "I'm glad Light finally has another friend!"

xXx

Misa suggested that they take a walk around the park, which was how both boys found themselves wandering the expanse of green. The city maintained this area as a park, to ensure that skyscrapers and streets weren't the only things in Tokyo. It was beautiful.

Ryuuzaki was surprised to note that despite being out in public, with numerous strangers all around, he was actually having a good time. He had real friends for once, who liked him unconditionally. Misa didn't know that he was L, and she still found him… 'adorable' and fun to be around. Ryuuzaki couldn't help but think that the last time he had acted without thinking like this, he had wandered into a ramen shop and met Light Yagami.

Light pointed up ahead. "Isn't that Alexei and Vera?" The Russian siblings were indeed walking down the path in front of them, duffle bags slung over their shoulders. They wandered off the path into the grass nearby, and Alexei began chalking a circle, swinging wide around the spot that they had chosen. Light jogged over to Vera, who was checking the bags. "Vera-san, how are you?"

"Light-san. I am well, thank you." Vera stood up, smiling politely.

Light blinked. Her expression seemed… empty, in a way. There was something not there that he remembered from the night of the concert. Maybe her brother's death was just affecting her. He smiled warmly, asking, "What are you doing here, Vera-san?"

"My brother and I have come to practice." she replied lightly. "Not our instruments, but our other past-time."

"And what is that?" Ryuuzaki asked as he and Misa walked up to them.

"Vera-san, these are my friends Ryuuzaki Rue and Misa Amane." Light added.

Vera nodded. "My brothers and I are particularly adept in blade arts, Ryuuzaki-san. We practice sword-dancing and juggling with knives."

"That sounds really dangerous!" Misa exclaimed.

Vera smiled wryly. "Not if you know how to do it, and are good at it." She began pulling knives and other weapons out of the bag, as Alexei returned from his chalking.

"Hello, Light-san!" he said, putting away the chalk.

"Hi, Alexei. What's the circle for?" Light asked.

"If everyone stays outside of it, no one will get hurt!" Alexei explained with a smile. He picked up a sword and a knife, donning a pair of gloves and walking to the center of the circle with Vera.

Ryuuzaki had seen something like this before. Once in the American military, where they had performed tricks with rifles, and once at something called a drum corps show that Matt had begged L to take him to. The performers had been drummers, the part that Matt cared about, and something L had never seen before called a colorguard. It was mostly females, performing with flags, rifles, and sabers. L had been fascinated at they manipulated the sabers, tossing and flipping them, spinning them in elegant patterns. They were metal, but they weren't sharp. What Alexei and Vera were doing now was real, and equally dangerous. They spun around each other, ducking and weaving as an elaborate dance formed from their movements. The blades that they held, a knife and a sword each, flashed in the sunlight as they moved, spinning and whirling.

They had drawn a crowd of eager watchers, fascinated by the foreign musicians so carelessly flirting with danger. They had gotten background music from somewhere, a low piping that seemed to shift between melodies. It sounded familiar, but no one could pick it out. Light blinked, feeling a sudden, irrational panic. Something clearly wasn't right. As he watched Vera and Alexei, he noticed with a shock that they had no expressions. They were moving and performing with a complete lack of emotion. He stared into their blank, empty eyes, and elbowed Ryuuzaki.

"Look at them…" he whispered. "This is weird. Something isn't right."

Ryuuzaki looked up at him. "I agree." he whispered back. He glanced back at the two, oblivious in their own little world, as if the people outside the circle didn't exist. "We should stop them." But neither moved, mesmerized by the scene playing out before them.

No one else seemed to notice the empty gazes of the siblings, too focused on the flashing, whirling blades. Ryuuzaki found himself considering magicians, who often fooled their audiences with something distracting, blinding them to the real trick taking place. He scanned both the crowd and Alexei and Vera, looking for the trick that he was supposed to miss, the hidden mirror or secret trapdoor. But he saw nothing, and despite everything, every misgiving he had, he could not bring himself to cross the line of chalk and move closer to the whirring swords.

Alexei knelt, allowing his sister to vault over his back, tossing the sword as she did so and catching it expertly as she landed. They began to circle each other, smiles on their faces that didn't reach their eyes, swords never slowing all the while. The crowd clapped and cheered, oblivious, and Ryuuzaki felt sick. Couldn't they tell that something was wrong? He gripped Light's arm unconsciously, worried.

Both siblings tossed the swords high, watching them spin in the air. They caught them by the hilts as they came down, driving the points into the ground in unison. Then they were back on their feet, stepping close together, and Light and Ryuuzaki lost sight of what was happening.

Everything seemed to freeze for an eternity, the crowd silent and waiting for what would happen next. What felt like hours of complete silence was really only a few seconds, and then someone screamed. Questions were called out, concerns for the screamer's well-being, and then other people began to realize and cry out as well as Alexei and Vera crumpled.

They had driven the knives still in their hands into each other's hearts, twisting the blades and destroying any chance of survival. Blood began to stain the grass around them, and there were people backing away and fleeing in horror.

Ryuuzaki turned impossibly-wide eyes to Light, real fear present. They had never actually seen one of the 'suicides' before, and to witness it in person was eerie. The sense of utter _wrongness_ was even stronger.

Misa was shaking, her face pressed into Light's shirt between his shoulder blades. She was whispering, over and over, "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god……"

A police car pulled up, obviously summoned by someone's cell-phone, and three men got out, beginning to direct people. Most of the standing crowd was ushered to the side by one of the men, who began asking them questions regarding what they had seen. The one who looked the youngest of the three went to look at the bodies. The third, the one in charge, walked to Light, Ryuuzaki, and Misa.

"Yagami-kun, I trust you remember me?" the policeman said.

"Of course." Light replied. "You work for my father, one of his personal team." His father was deputy chief of the Japanese police force, and Light was on good terms with many of his most trusted officers.

"Yes. Shuichi Aizawa." Aizawa smiled, glad that Light remembered him. "Your father put me, Ide, and Matsuda on the case to investigate these suicides." He glanced at Ryuuzaki and Misa. "Amane-san I remember, but I'm not sure who you are…"

"My name is Ryuuzaki. I am a new friend of Light's." Ryuuzaki supplied helpfully. "Aizawa-san, do you believe that there is a possibility of these so-called suicides being murders?"

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "Possibly, but unless we could find motive or logical evidence, we won't be able to pursue it as such."

"Aizawa-san, where are Mogi-san and Ukita-san?" Light asked, inquiring after the other members of his father's team of detectives. He liked Mogi. The quiet older detective was good to talk to.

"Mogi and your father are working on a different assignment, and Ukita is in Niigata running follow-up for a meeting that took place yesterday." Aizawa said. "He's trusting us to look into this on our own."

"I see…" Light said slowly. Aizawa looked concerned.

"Yagami-kun, did you see exactly what happened?" he asked. "Or you, Ryuuzaki-san, Amane-san?"

Misa sniffed, her makeup smeared from crying. "They threw the swords up and caught them, stabbed them into the ground, then stepped together. We couldn't see what had happened at first, but then they fell down and…" She whimpered, and Light slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"Their eyes were strange." he said, picking up where Misa had left off. "As they were performing… Their eyes were empty, blank. It was really bizarre."

Ryuuzaki had been silent, thinking, and finally asked quietly, "Where was the piping coming from?"

"What?" Aizawa asked.

"The music. The piping sound." Ryuuzaki stepped across into the chalk circle, looking around. "There is no music player around here, no musicians… Where was the music coming from?"

"We'll look into it." Aizawa promised, seeing that the raven-headed boy looked very shaken. "You three go home. We'll talk to the people here, and we'll call if we need to ask any questions."

Light nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Aizawa-san." He gently pulled Misa in the direction of the train station. "Come on, Misa, let's get you home." Ryuuzaki walked silently at his other side, thinking.

They waved goodbye to Misa when she got off at her stop, making sure she would be okay before letting her leave. Light glanced at Ryuuzaki, who hadn't spoken since they'd left the scene, and asked quietly, "You're really scared, aren't you?"

Ryuuzaki looked up. "Musicians are committing suicide for no viable reason, and if it is murder, what's to say that the murderer won't come after us? I will not have my brothers put in danger like that. Of course I'm scared." He tried to be matter-of-fact about it, but his voice shook slightly.

Light put an arm around him, startling the reclusive violinist. "It'll be okay. No one knows who you are but me, after all. You're safe, Ryuuzaki." His arm tightened slightly around Ryuuzaki's thin shoulders. He had a sudden, irrational urge to protect the violinist, the social misfit who had hidden from everyone for so long. He wasn't sure what the feeling was, but like hell was he going to let anything happen to his friend.

Ryuuzaki had stiffened at the contact, but gradually relaxed against Light's one-armed hug. He wasn't sure how he felt about it at that point, but was willing to accept the offered comfort. They rode like that in silence until they got to their stop, and as Light removed his arm and stood up, Ryuuzaki mumbled, "Thank you, Light-kun."

Light nodded, smiling faintly, and they exited the train together. Ryuuzaki grinned. "See you soon, Light-kun." He turned to head in the direction of his house, and Light shook his head, still smiling. Ryuuzaki put up a brave front, for sure. Even scared half to… well, that was a bad choice of words, but even if he was afraid, he would never show it to anyone. Light wondered what had made him like that, made him want to hide his emotions all the time. He would solve this strange mystery that was the Masked Violinist, L, if it was the last thing he did.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... two dead Russians and an L in a pear tree!

I'm loopy on egg nog!!! Yay!!!

Anyway... I do colorguard, so I couldn't resist that one part there. :D I'll update some more after Christmas, when the shounen-ai finally starts to get its' ass in gear. Hurrah!

Love!  
Li


	8. Bella Città del Morto

**Bella Città del Morto  
**_(Beautiful City of the Dead)_

There was, agreed on between all of them, a brunch. It was held at a nice restaurant with a good breakfast menu and a private room in the back where they could all sit and talk. The remaining musicians, minus the Masked Violinist, gathered to discuss a matter that was much too close to each of them for comfort: the uncertain deaths of their fellows.

L's absence was noted, but not particularly worried about. As Kenneth, the Australian guitarist, had put it, "If L doesn't want to speak with us, that's fine. Logically he's the safest, because no one knows his identity." The words were spoken bitterly, and the subject was quickly dropped. Their own imminent danger overshadowed worrying about L.

"So what are we going to do?" Xander, the mandolin player, asked. He had one arm around his girlfriend, Helena, and was looking troubled. "They won't let us leave the country, so we're serial killer bait. If it is murder."

"The police still don't have any answers." Jessica said. "They think it's all suicide based on the autopsies, though." She glanced at Airiin, who nodded. "I agree with Xander. They should let us go home."

Linwé spoke up quietly, "They're acting under the assumption that this is suicide, but I think that the lock on our passports is in case it really is murder. The murderer would have to be one of us, or one of the crew who was at the concert that night. That's the only group of people who know us well enough, name and face, to be able to find us and kill us."

Light smiled to himself. The New Zealander was proving to be incredibly insightful into what was going on. She wouldn't even be in Japan right now if it weren't for Suki. She and Suki were childhood friends, and the younger had written to Linwé in New Zealand and begged her to come to the concert. Linwé had agreed, and had packed her glass armonica and come to Japan. Now, she was stuck like the rest of them.

"Anyone could get at our names if they really wanted to." Genesis said, scoffing. "Some random psycho could have bought a program, searched us on Google, and voila! Instant information to aid in our demises."

"If that's the case, then they would have to check everyone in the city. And since ours and the concert crews' are the only locked passports, a random person could have already fled the country." Helena said.

David, the Irish Uilleann pipe player, scowled. "So we might all be running scared for nothing?"

"No, I think he's still here." Linwé said. "He wouldn't leave with a job half-done. I think this is a metaphor, if a very obscure one."

"Yeahhhhh." Genesis sighed. "What do you think, Light?"

All eyes fell on him. He had been silent until that point, preferring to let the others discuss, and rapidly tried to gather his thoughts.

"I do think it's murder…" he began. "But I couldn't begin to guess who or why. I'm at a loss."

There was an abrupt silence at the table, all of them staring at each other in sudden hesitation. The unspoken question, _What if one of us is the murderer?_, lingered unasked on the table between them. Finally, Xander and Helena got up, smiling awkwardly. "Well, places to go, people to see. You know. We'll see you all around." The couple departed the room quickly, and that seemed to be the signal for everyone else to begin to disperse. Light hurried to catch up with Linwé and Suki.

"I think you're right." he told Linwé pointedly. She looked up at him, smiled, and nodded.

"Thank you, Light." A tiny smirk appeared on her lips briefly, and she asked, "So are you going to tell L about the discussion we had?"

"What?" Light stared at her, confused. Had he given it away…!?

"Light-san, you're the first person he's spoken to at a concert in probably forever. I thought you might keep in contact."

"Oh." Light breathed an internal sigh of relief. "No, Linwé. We haven't kept in contact. I'll let him know if I see him, okay?" There was a laugh in his voice, making it all a joke, and he was certain Linwé couldn't see the truth behind his words. He was good at lying, too.

"All right." She and Suki headed off in the other direction, leaving Light to stand there and think. He would have to go tell Ryuuzaki what had been said, right? He needed to know what the others thought, since he was L.

xXx

When he got off the subway, walking to L's house, he was already considering new theories. Linwé wasn't too off-track with the idea of a metaphor, and if they could figure out what the metaphor was supposed to be, that would help tremendously.

Near answered the door, surprisingly enough. Light knew that the youngest sibling was shy. He stepped inside, ruffling Near's hair and asking teasingly, "_You_ answered the door?"

"You're the only one who comes to visit." Near said. "I knew it was you."

Light laughed. "Sound logic, Near. Is Ryuuzaki around?"

"He said he was going to the cemetery."

"What?"

"Said it helps him think." Near said, seemingly unconcerned with his oldest brother's oddities. "Not the one by Tokyo Tower. The Christian one, outside the city."

Light sighed. Ryuuzaki had to pick the place that was farthest away from where he lived, didn't he? He thanked Near, heading out to get back on the train and go find Ryuuzaki.

xXx

The Christian cemetery was just outside of Tokyo, on a wide area of land marked by a few hills. Most people were cremated, and the shrines were set up in places like the cemetery near Tokyo Tower. But for the few Westerners and Christians who wanted to be buried according to their beliefs, this cemetery was here. It made sense that Ryuuzaki would come here, being that the other was English.

Light walked up the winding path absently, glancing around for Ryuuzaki. There was a strange sound, like a high singing, and Light followed it, somehow knowing that he would find Ryuuzaki at the source. He wound past countless tombstones, mausoleums and benches, flowers and other gifts, before being confronted with the biggest hill in the entire cemetery. He began the long climb, noting that the music was getting louder the closer to the top he got, and thought triumphantly, _Gotcha_.

L was sitting under a weeping willow tree at the top of the hill, his eyes closed. His glass violin was under his chin, and he was playing a haunting melody that almost drew tears to Light's eyes. The tree formed a veil between him and the world spread out below him at the bottom of the hill. But it was most definitely L, the greatest violinist in the world, who sat beneath that tree. The music ended with a final wailing crescendo, and L opened his eyes. The dark gaze scanned the landscape around him before coming to rest on Light.

"Hello, Light-kun." Ryuuzaki said, smiling. He shifted, setting the sparkling violin back in its' case, and stood up, pushing aside the branches to walk out to where Light stood. "What are you doing here?" He didn't seem upset to find Light intruding; on the contrary, he seemed pleased.

"Near said you were here." Light explained. "I came to find you, because you missed the meeting this morning. We all went to brunch to talk about what's been going on."

"Wearing a mask or hood in public is rather impolite, Light-kun." Ryuuzaki said with a smile. "So I saved myself and them from my inevitable rudeness."

"Like you care about being rude, Ryuuzaki." Light laughed.

Ryuuzaki blinked. "You are correct. I just didn't want to go. I knew Light-kun would come find me eventually." He walked back under the tree, and Light followed. Glancing up at the sky, he murmured, "It's going to rain." Thick grey clouds billowed overhead, covering the sky in a gloomy blanket.

"What are you doing out here, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked. "And what was that piece you were playing? It was amazing."

Ryuuzaki closed his violin case, fastening it carefully. "Is Light-kun familiar with the original novel version of _The Phantom of the Opera_? The Phantom promises Christine that if she comes to the graveyard early in the morning, he will play her "The Revival of Lazarus" on her father's violin." He sat back down under the tree, motioning Light down next to him. "While it is not the revival I was playing, it was a piece that I composed myself. I call it "Silence Loud", and it is specially written for the ethereal sound of the glass violin alone. Being here, it helps me think."

"It was beautiful." Light said. A few drops of rain began to fall, but Ryuuzaki looked unconcerned. He was silent for a long time, and Light watched him, unsure what the other was thinking.

Ryuuzaki finally looked up at the leafy canopy above them. "Light-kun, if you lie to others about yourself often enough, is it possible to forget what you are underneath?" There was something in his eyes that Light couldn't read, some unstable emotion that swam beneath the impenetrable surface.

"I don't think you could ever forget who you are, Ryuuzaki." he said cautiously. "That would be like losing… part of your soul or something."

Ryuuzaki laughed, a soft, mocking sound. "Your soul…?" he whispered. "Then I surely do not have a complete soul…" He laughed again. "It has been… years since I last heard my real name spoken by someone who wasn't Watari, Mello, Near, or Matt." He glanced over at Light, noting the question in the auburn-haired boy's eyes, and murmured, "No, Light-kun, I will not tell you my name. I do not feel comfortable telling you that yet…"

"Of course not, Ryuuzaki." Light replied. "I doubt you know me well enough for something you find as important as that…"

"You're right…" Ryuuzaki said, a tiny hysterical-sounding giggle escaping him. "I hardly know you at all, deep down, and yet I've told you so much. I should know better that to get involved in something that shouldn't be in the first place…" It had started to rain harder, and both boys were now soaked. Ryuuzaki got up, picking up his violin case and saying quietly, "I have caused Light-kun to get wet for no reason. I apologize."

"It's fine, Ryuu…" Light was still trying to figure out what the past five minutes had been about. It was something that Ryuuzaki was obviously worried about. He considered it for a minute, then offered quickly, "You can come back to my house to dry off, if you want. It's closer to the subway station. No one will mind."

Ryuuzaki looked like he had half a mind to refuse, but then nodded. "Thank you, Light-kun." Light couldn't stop the stray thought that Ryuuzaki was adorable when he was wet. He mentally frowned at himself, wondering where that thought had come from, and reached out, offering his hand. "Come on then. We'll catch our deaths out here, and then the murderer won't have to bother with us." This provoked a brief chuckle, a slim hand gripping his own, and Light's insensible inner voice nodded in confirmation. _Yep. Definitely adorable._

xXx

Linwé walked along the docks at Tokyo Bay, having sent Suki off home about an hour or so ago. She needed to think, to consider her theory further. A metaphor of some kind made sense. After all, there had been a rather bizarre case once where a man covered corpses in things like chocolate and caramel, and left them for people to find. It was meant to display humanity, appealing on the outside but rotting away within. Linwé was trying for something equally philosophic with this, but it just wasn't coming.

There were footsteps behind her, and she stopped on the dock, turning to face the person who had been following her for the past five minutes. She smiled a little as she saw who it was. "Out of everyone, it _would_ be you, wouldn't it?" The other was silent, and Linwé raised an eyebrow. "The silent-executioner thing doesn't work for you, you know."

"…I'm here to kill you." the other said slowly.

Linwé laughed. "Yeah. I suppose I figured out too much, huh? At least tell me if I was right about the metaphor idea."

Hissed, bitterly, "Of course. _Beauty is dying_, starting with music. And human beings are to blame. I'm just showing them in a more obvious fashion."

"Wow…" Linwé murmured, her eyes searching for an escape route. "I'd just like to know how you got Alexei and Vera to kill each other, or Andrei to jump out of the tower."

"I'll show you." A smirk coloring the words now, and Linwé bolted, intending to pass the other and run to the nearest _anyone_… She knew who the murderer was, now; had proof that it _was_ murder. But she was too slow. Her muscles seized under whatever was being done to her, and she managed to think, _I'm sorry, Suki_, before her eyes went blank and expressionless.

The murderer walked up to her, peering into her eyes and finding them void and empty, just like the previous victims. "Little puppet, did you think it was smart to run? I had you from the moment you gave away that you knew who I was." A glance at the dark water lapping at the poles of the dock, and a wicked smile. "Good-bye, Linwé. It's been fun, but this is it…" The sound of piping filled the air, interspersed with laughter, as another musician was lost. The murderer smiled to himself, his work done, and simply walked away.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Yeah... Everyone who thought that I was going to make it just because I'm the author? No. I totally knew too much, right? ;D

ALL GEOGRAPHY with regards to everywhere except Shibuya, is made up by me. I know nothing about it except that there actually is a cemetery under Tokyo Tower. Apparently.

COOKIES to people who can guess all the random references in this chapter. There's a book, a DN episode, and a fanfiction. See if you can guess them all! (psychadelic Pokemon flashback, insane laughter)

Hope everyone had a great Christmas!  
Li


	9. Anima e Cuore

**Anima e Cuore  
**_(Soul and Heart)_

When they got back to Light's house, they found that his mother was out for her afternoon walk with her friends, and Sayu was in her room, on the computer. Light's father was still at work and they effectively had the house to themselves.

Light left Ryuuzaki in the kitchen, going to rummage through the linen closet for the large beach towels. When he found them, he grabbed two, handing one to Ryuuzaki.

"Did you want to borrow something dry?" Light asked, taking off his sopping jacket and hanging it in the laundry room. They had been forced to walk all the way back to the train station, and a downpour had begun shortly after they'd started. Both were soaked.

Ryuuzaki eyed Light's button-down shirt and formerly-neatly-pressed pants. "I do not believe that I would look at all nice in Light-kun's clothing." He stubbornly tried to dry the sleeve of his shirt, which only succeeded in making the towel wet.

Light sighed. "Wait here a minute, I'll be right back." He disappeared upstairs, and Ryuuzaki continued to fight with his drenched and dripping shirt. A small puddle had begun to form beneath his bare feet. Light returned after a minute or two, dressed in dry clothes, and offered Ryuuzaki a pair of flannel pants and a loose shirt. "Pajamas. Something I know is loose enough for you to wear." He started toweling his hair dry, pointing in the direction of the bathroom. "Go change."

The panda-eyed musician blinked at him, but obeyed. When he returned, dressed in Light's soft blue pajamas, he hung up his wet shirt and jeans on the drying rack. Light watched him, completely unable to ignore the insensible inner voice anymore.

"Adorable…" he mumbled to himself.

"What?" Ryuuzaki half-turned to look at him.

"Nothing." They went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Light dropped the second beach towel over the arm of the chair and leaned back absently. "You know, I was thinking about what you said earlier, about souls?"

"What about it?" Ryuuzaki asked, looking puzzled.

"Well," Light began, reaching up and running his hand through his hair, "You said that you didn't think that you had a complete soul. But if you believe in soul-mates, then no one has a complete soul until they find that significant other person, the one who completes them. Like, people only have half a soul until then."

Ryuuzaki stared at him, conflicting emotions in his eyes. "I suppose that could be the case…" he said, with effort. "You are not being fair, Light-kun…"

"How am I not being fair?" Light asked.

"Talking like that. It's unfair to me in my current state of mind."

Light blinked. _Huh?_ "Ryuuzaki, what _is_ your current state of mind? That whole conversation we had at the cemetery, what was that about?"

Ryuuzaki looked away. "I don't want to tell you, Light-kun."

Light sighed. The walls were back up, and there was no way for Light to get through. He watched Ryuuzaki for a moment, then reached for the towel. "The ends of your hair are still dripping. You'll get the couch wet." He leaned forward to towel at the other boy's hair, but froze, realizing that their faces were only centimeters apart.

"Light-kun…" Ryuuzaki whispered, sounding strained. Light's insensible inner voice was doing a victory dance.

They didn't notice the gap close until Light's forehead was resting against Ryuuzaki's. Wide, confused obsidian eyes bored into Light's own.

Neither was sure who moved first, only that suddenly their lips were touching, barely any pressure between them. It was a brush, really; a butterfly kiss. They separated slightly, staring at each other, and then Ryuuzaki reached up and hesitantly brushed a lock of hair out of Light's eyes. Light, who had been stunned into stillness, smiled and leaned forward to touch lips with the violinist again. It was a chaste kiss, nothing more than the soft caress of their mouths together. Light's hands came up, threading into Ryuuzaki's wet hair, holding him gently in place. One of Ryuuzaki's hands gripped his shoulder loosely, fingers knotting into the fabric of his shirt.

It was _right_, Light reflected absently, one of his hands letting go of the other's hair to slide loosely around his waist. Surely something that felt so right wasn't incorrect. Ryuuzaki made a tiny noise, and Light hesitantly licked at his bottom lip. That was when the room lit up with a flash.

Both jerked apart, turning to stare at the source of the flash. Sayu stood there, digital camera in hand, her eyes wide. All three stared at each other for a long moment, and then Sayu let out a sound that could only be referred to as a fangirl-squee of joy.

"Sayu!" Light cried. His little sister ignored them, jumping up and down in glee.

"I KNEW IT!" she cried. "Wait till I tell my friends…! Wait till Mom and Dad find out that you have a boyfriend! This is just like that manga I was reading the other day…!"

"SAYU!" Light shouted. When she finally stopped, looking at him, he said firmly, "You will tell Mom and Dad NOTHING, or I will tell them about those 'other' manga that you hide in the bottom of your closet."

"You wouldn't!" Sayu gasped, her good mood killed in an instant. How did Light even know about her doujinshi collection?!

"I would. Now go away." Light's voice was perfectly serious, and Sayu was up the stairs faster than they could blink. Light looked over at Ryuuzaki, who had turned pink with embarrassment, and smiled softly.

"Ryuu…?" he asked quietly. "Are you all right?"

Ryuuzaki stared at him, his eyes wide and confused. "You…" He looked away, quickly. "What was that?"

"Sayu." Light said teasingly. When Ryuuzaki frowned, he continued carefully, "It was a kiss, Ryuuzaki."

"I know that…" Ryuuzaki murmured. "You… Please tell me you aren't pretending."

"What?" Light asked, confused.

"If, for some reason, you are playing with me…" Ryuuzaki whispered. "I like you very much, Light-kun. I trust you more than I should. But I can't help it. No one I've ever met is the same as you."

Light grumbled good-naturedly. "So let me get this straight… You think that I kissed you just to mess with you?" Ryuuzaki refused to look up at him. Light reached out, tipping his chin up. "What if I kissed you because I like you back?"

Ryuuzaki stared at him, uncertainty warring with hope in his eyes. Light leaned forward and kissed him again, and Ryuuzaki sighed, leaning in and wrapping his arms around Light's neck.

'Fur Elise' broke their moment, playing in a tinny tone from Light's cell-phone.

_Damn that phone!_ Light thought, cursing the existence of it and whoever was calling him at this ungodly time. Granted, there was no way they could know what Light was doing, but Light blamed them anyway. He pulled away from Ryuuzaki, one arm keeping the violinist near while he reached for the phone. "What is it?"

A worried female voice spoke from the other end. "Is this Yagami Light-san?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is a paramedic with the ambulance unit assigned to the musician suicides." Light couldn't stop the _Oh, shit_ thought that crossed his mind. The woman continued, saying, "Nakashima-san is distraught, and refused to speak to us other than to demand that we call you."

"What's wrong with Suki?" Light demanded. Ryuuzaki tensed next to him, leaning over to listen to the answer as well.

"Nakashima-san is in shock, Yagami-san." the paramedic replied. "If it's not too much to ask, could you please come right away? We are at the docks near Tokyo Bay."

Both boys glanced worriedly at each other. "What happened?" Light asked.

"We will tell you when you get here, Yagami-san." It was bad.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Light promised. The paramedic hung up, and Light glanced at Ryuuzaki. "That's all the way across town. Come on. We're taking Mom's car." He got up, going into the kitchen and grabbing the keys.

"Light-kun, I am not appropriately dressed to go out." Ryuuzaki said dryly, indicating Light's pajamas.

"Like you care." Light said, scribbling a hasty note to his mother. "Your stuff isn't dry yet. Come on!" And he dragged Ryuuzaki, powder-blue pajamas and all, out the door to the car.

xXx

When they pulled up at the docks, two police cars and an ambulance were parked as close to the dock itself as they could get. Two police cars meant more than just Aizawa, Ide, and Matsuda were here. Interesting, but foreboding.

They made their way down to the end of the docks, finding all three aforementioned policemen as well as Mogi, Ukita, and Light's father. They turned to look, and Chief Yagami's eyes widened.

"Light… Who is this and why is he wearing your pajamas!?!"

Not the first question Light was expecting, but he answered it anyway. "This is Ryuuzaki. He's a friend of mine. We got caught in the rain earlier and all our things were wet, so I lent him these to wear until his stuff dries."

Chief Yagami's eyebrow arched in an expression of disbelief, but he swallowed any further questions. Instead, he indicated Ide and Aizawa, who were inspecting a body lying on the docks. Light walked closer, and breathed in sharply. "Oh, no…"

Linwé, cold and blue, was lying motionless on the dock, wet hair and limbs splayed out like a beached mermaid. He knelt, reaching out to touch her cold cheek, and whispered, "Drowned?"

"Yes." Ide replied. "I'd say she's been in the water maybe… An hour, tops. There's clearly water in her lungs, though."

"An accident? Or suicide?" Light asked. "Or murder?"

Matsuda spoke up eagerly, "Probably suicide! Look at this writing over here!" He pointed enthusiastically to the last board in the wooden dock, where writing had been scratched into it. "She had a pocket knife in her pocket when we found her. She probably used that."

Ryuuzaki leaned over to see the writing better. It read, in sloppy handwriting, _"Beauty is dying, and humanity is to blame! I can no longer live in a world such as this!"_ He stared at it for a long moment, then said, "Are we sure someone else didn't write this?"

"Her fingerprints were the only ones on the pocketknife." Aizawa said. Ryuuzaki nodded absently, then looked at Light.

"Where is Suki-san?"

"That's right!" Light exclaimed. "Where is she?"

"She's in the ambulance. She's in shock." Mogi murmured in his quiet voice. Light turned, Ryuuzaki at his heels, and went back to the ambulance. Suki was sitting inside, but when she saw him, she launched herself at him, latching onto him tightly.

"Light-san! Li-oneechan…!" she wailed.

"I know, Suki." Light said quietly. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Suki wailed. "They called me because I'm the first number programmed into her cell phone, and when I got here, she was…!"

"It looks like it could have been a suicide." Ryuuzaki said. "What do you think, Suki-san?"

Suki looked up, her eyes growing hard. "No it wasn't. Somebody killed her."

"How do you know?" Light asked.

"Li-oneechan couldn't swim. She never learned how, even when we were kids. So she was terrified of drowning. She was scared of any situation where she couldn't breathe. She wouldn't put herself in a situation where she could even come _close_ to drowning. So if she had committed suicide, she would have jumped off a building or something, like Andrei did. She always wanted to fly."

Light glanced at Ryuuzaki. "Did you tell my dad and the police that?"

"No…" Suki sniffed. "I haven't gotten to, yet."

"Come on, Suki." Light said, getting up and offering his hand. "We need to tell them." She followed him meekly down the dock, where the police were talking to one of the dock workers.

"Yeah, I heard a weird piping music, but I figured it was someone's phone or something." the guy was saying. Chief Yagami nodded.

"All right, thank you for your help." He turned to Ide as the guy walked away. "That's what the people at Tokyo Tower said too. There was strange music, but they all assumed it was someone's cell phone or an iPod turned up too loud."

"Dad!" Light said. When his father turned to look, Light said, "Suki has to tell you something."

All of the policemen listened intently as Suki explained what she knew about the situation. When she was done, they all looked grim. Chief Yagami took a deep breath, finally saying firmly, "That's it. I'm declaring this a murder investigation." He looked at Light and Ryuuzaki. "Take that poor girl home, and don't worry. We'll figure this out."

xXx

After they got Suki home, they went back to Light's house. Light's mother had put both his clothes and Ryuuzaki's in the dryer, and they were waiting when they returned. Snagging them and stealing upstairs to Light's room, Ryuuzaki changed in the bathroom before coming back to sit with Light.

"It's officially murder now, huh?" Light said, leaning back against the wall.

"Yes…" Ryuuzaki murmured. "I am worried, Light-kun. I believe that Linwé was killed because she knew too much. She carved her metaphor into the dock that killed her, after all…"

Light nodded. "I know. I'm worried too." He reached out, wrapping an arm around Ryuuzaki's shoulders. "We'll get through this."

"I have no doubt, Light-kun." Ryuuzaki leaned over, giving him a small kiss. "I should go home. My brothers will wonder where I am."

"Near knows I'm probably with you, so that's fine." Light hugged the raven-headed musician close, then pushed him up. "Get home, before my father comes home and throws a conniption fit."

"I take it this means Light-kun is not prepared to come out of the closet to his father yet?" Ryuuzaki teased, a small smile on his face.

Light rolled his eyes. "Did you _see_ his reaction to someone wearing my pajamas? Hell, no, I'm not telling him yet! Now go!"

Ryuuzaki laughed, but complied. Light flopped back on the bed, thinking about everything that had happened. Good grief, things were getting weird. Linwé had been murdered, it had been _confirmed_ that it was murder, and he and Ryuuzaki were now a couple… He cringed at that last thought, realizing that Sayu, Mello, and Misa had all been right. Damn those crazy females and effeminate boy! He rolled his eyes. As long as Sayu kept her mouth shut, everything would be fine…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I actually can't swim. That's the truth. So my death was a plot point. Yay!

You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you how many times I rewrote this chapter. I love Sayu...

I wanted to update over Winter Break, but fate wasn't kind. So here's two chapters for being so patient!

Love!  
Li


	10. Interlude: En Ligne

**Interlude: En Ligne  
**_(Online)_

* * *

**AnimangaGirl has logged on. Private Forum.**

AnimangaGirl: Hey, guys! You'll never guess what happened!

Chocolateizlove: You were only gone 5min. What could've possibly happened?

GothicLoli: Srsly, AG, don't tease us.

AnimangaGirl: No, rly! I got the best pic ever!

Chocolateizlove: Last time you said that, we got a pic of a cheese sandwich that supposedly had Dark's face on it. Liar, liar, AG.

AnimangaGirl: You're still a newbie here. What do u know?

Chocolateizlove: More than you, AG.

GothicLoli: O.o Stop it, ppl. AG, what's the pic?

AnimangaGirl: It'll be in your inboxes in a sec.

AnimangaGirl: Did u get it?

GothicLoli: OMFG!!!! Epic WIN, AG! Did u take this just now?

AnimangaGirl: Ya.

GothicLoli: I KNEW IT!!! Do you see this, Choco?

Chocolateizlove: That's my big brother and his pianist friend. WTF, AG?

AnimangaGirl: That's my older brother. You're Ryuu-san's brother?

Chocolateizlove: You're Light Yagami's sister?

AnimangaGirl: I'm Sayu. GL is Misa. I'm Light's sister, she's his BFF.

Chocolateizlove: I'm Mello. So u both saw this coming 2?

* * *

Sayu bit back a squeal of glee. She had heard the door open and shut, but wasn't sure if Light and Ryuuzaki were still around. And if Light told her parents about her doujinshi collection, she was eight kinds of dead.

* * *

GothicLoli: Totally. Kawaii, ne?

Chocolateizlove: Yech, fangirls. My sense of male pride hurts. Not kawaii, just funny on my end.

AnimangaGirl: You're one 2 talk about fangirls. You're on an anime/manga forum website.

GothicLoli: Fanboy. LOL

Chocolateizlove: Shut up, GL.

Chocolateizlove: I read interesting things, like stuff with Shinigami. None of your girly fluff.

AnimangaGirl: Sure, Choco…

AnimangaGirl: sailormoonfanboy

Chocolateizlove: Am not! 4 your info, I read Bleach and Rave Master.

Chocolateizlove: And I play my other bro's videogames. Tales of Symphonia, even if the main character's a moron.

GothicLoli: Off-topic, ppl. What r we gonna do about Ryuu and Light?

AnimangaGirl: Spy and take pictures 4 our own amusement!!!1!!

Chocolateizlove: Tease them unmercifully?

GothicLoli: Maybe not _unmercifully_, but teasing, yes. Pics too. Great catch, Sayu. Saved, LOL.

Chocolateizlove: Saved. Blackmail, ROFL.

AnimangaGirl: Good idea, Choco. Maybe I can blackmail Light into not ratting out my doujin collection.

Chocolateizlove: Doujinshi? Brave soul, with parents. Dead if caught?

AnimangaGirl: Hai.

Chocolateizlove: I'll send flowers.

AnimangaGirl: Bastard. So mean to me!

AnimangaGirl: Geh, Mom's home. GTG, TTYL.

GothicLoli: TTYL.

Chocolateizlove: C-ya.

**AnimangaGirl is offline.**

* * *

Sayu leaned back in her chair contentedly. Ryuuzaki's brother, hmmm? Even if he was only in it for the laughs and teasing factor, still. This was going to be SO MUCH FUN! Light was dead wrong if he thought she wasn't going to take advantage of this. Completely wrong.

xXx

Mello closed the computer hurriedly as Near wandered into the room.

"What do you want, Near?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Have you seen my pair of slipper-socks?" Near asked aimlessly. Mello shook his head, and the pale boy nodded. "Thank you…" He drifted back out into the hall again, and Mello sighed. Weirdo, sock-wearing freak. In any case, back to the matter at hand. Light Yagami's sister… It was like having insider info. Awesome.

Outside, Near blinked. Light and his big brother? It made sense in a way. He smiled faintly. Spying on Mello was always worthwhile.

xXx

Misa giggled happily as she printed out the picture Sayu had mailed them. She pinned it on her bulletin board, adding it to the already large collage of pictures she had up there from all different events and years. There was the picture of her and Light in fifth grade, hanging upside down from the monkey bars. There was the picture from last year of her, Mikami, Light, and Light's family. Under this she pinned up the latest picture, smiling to herself.

"He's sooooo lucky! I told him Ryuuzaki-kun was adorable!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

And here we have the fan squad. :D Just a silly joke on my part. But how else was everyone going to find out ahead of time? Those two are in for it now...

Chocolateizlove is the screen name of a real friend of mine. I thought it was just perfect for Mello. :)

Hope you enjoyed!  
Hug!  
Li


	11. Preoccupazione e Chiasso

**Preoccupazione e Chiasso  
**_(Worry and Fuss)_

Light was finding that his thoughts were impossible to get in order, and it was annoying him tremendously. Never had he had so much trouble simply sorting through what he was thinking; but then again, he had never been in love with someone before either.

_Love_. It was such a simple word, but the meaning behind it was so very powerful. Light had never felt this emotion before for anyone beyond family, and the strength of it was startling. But, yes. He was fairly certain that at the bottom of the muddled, confused pile of his thoughts, he would find that he definitely loved Ryuuzaki. It was unthinkable under normal circumstances. Ryuuzaki was strange, socially awkward, the greatest violinist on the planet, and _male_. But he was also inexplicably adorable, and Light found that those other factors really didn't matter all that much. Ryuuzaki had trusted him, when it was obvious that he barely trusted anyone beyond his brothers and his guardian. Light would make sure that his trust wasn't misplaced.

Even if the words hadn't actually been spoken, he knew that Ryuuzaki felt the same. He would have punched Light, probably, if he didn't. But he was scared, too, to have placed his feelings out before someone like that. That was why he had questioned Light's actions, uncertain if Light truly meant the kiss. Light hoped that he had quashed the other's fear, but was ready to prove that he cared, as many times as Ryuuzaki needed him to.

xXx

When he went downstairs to help his mother with dinner, Sachiko Yagami smiled warmly at her son, handing him onions to chop for spaghetti sauce. Sayu was in her room still, on the computer again, and Chief Yagami likely wouldn't be home for at least another half-hour.

The evening news hummed contentedly along in the background as he chatted with his mother about his day.

"So, Light… Who was your friend earlier?" Sachiko asked, tipping the noodles into the hot water. "And how on earth did you both get so wet?"

"That's Ryuuzaki. I met him the other night at the concert. We were out walking, and got caught in that massive rainstorm." Light looked up. "You were out, too. Did you get caught in the rain?"

"No, Light, we ducked into a nearby store when it started raining. Thank you for the concern, though." His mother stirred the pasta absently. "He seemed like a nice-enough young man. Where did you have to rush off to in such a hurry that you borrowed the car?"

"…" Light was spared from trying to explain by a breaking news report coming up on the television. The anchor looked flustered as she shuffled her papers urgently on the desk.

_"We have just received two very important pieces of information regarding the mysterious musician suicides that have been plaguing the city."_ she began. _"First, a new victim has been confirmed dead. Eighteen-year-old Linwé Leahvan was confirmed dead of drowning this afternoon in Tokyo Bay. Linwé, a visiting musician from New Zealand, was found in the water by some of the workers on the docks, who-"_

"Oh, Light!" his mother cried. "Is this…?"

Light nodded wordlessly, still paying attention to the news report. The woman had finished reporting the details of Linwé's death, and continued, _"With regard to the same case, this afternoon Chief Yagami of the NPA officially declared the case a murder investigation. He is reported to have said that due to evidence and character witnesses, he believes these deaths to be murders represented as suicides. If anyone has any information on these suspicious deaths, we ask that you call…"_

Light stopped listening after that. Finally, the police were going to investigate this properly! He glanced back at the TV, where the reporter had, apparently, one last piece of information. _"The killer has been nicknamed "The Pied-Piper Killer" by police due to instances of bizarre music heard at all the sites of deaths. If you hear any such music, for your own safety, we ask that you leave the scene and contact the police immediately…"_

Light blinked. The Pied Piper… yes, that was an appropriate fairytale. Sweet music to lure the rats to their deaths in the river, like lambs to the slaughter… To lure the children away, where they would never be seen again… But what had they done? For what service had they not paid the piper? What was the motive?

Light's mother flipped the news off, switching the channel to the game show network and letting the familiar music signaling the beginning of Lingo fill the kitchen. She looked at Light solemnly, adding the onions he had chopped to the sauce bubbling on the stove. "I'm worried about you, Light." she said sadly.

"I'll be fine, Mom. Really." Light said. "I'm careful."

"I'm sure Linwé and all those others were careful too!" Sachiko said. "If anything were to happen to you, Light…"

Light hugged her. "Don't worry, Mom. The police will catch this guy, and it will all be a bad memory."

His mother nodded, wiping her eyes before sending him upstairs to get Sayu. He couldn't help but think, as he climbed the staircase, _But if Linwé was killed for knowing too much…_

_xXx_

That night when he went to bed, he tried to block out all thoughts of the case, knowing that it would only keep him awake to think about it. Instead, he considered all the different ways he could keep Sayu from saying anything about him and Ryuuzaki. There was always bribery, but it seemed that blackmail would work well enough for now. She was in SO much trouble if their mother and father found out about her collection of doujinshi. Especially their father. It would blow whatever trouble Light might get in right out of the water.

With that exceedingly happy thought, Light went to sleep, a smile on his face.

xXx

The next morning dawned with clouds and rain that hadn't quite dissipated from the day before. Light grumbled blankly at the dull, cloud-filtered sunlight struggling to reach into his room. He almost managed to turn over and pull the covers over his head, but Sayu landed with a thud right on top of his feet, effectively halting him. She was looking incredibly serious.

"What?" Light asked, wondering if something important had happened.

"I just wanted to let you know that I will find a way out of your evil blackmail!" Sayu declared. "I have help!"

"Whatever…" Light muttered. "You're bothering me for that?" He started to doze back off, then realized… "Wait, help?" But Sayu was already gone. Light groaned, dragging himself to his feet to get dressed. It wasn't worth going back to sleep at this point. But what was this 'help' Sayu mentioned? Light decided that he didn't want to know, and continued to get ready to face the world.

xXx

"I'm worried about you."

Light buried his face in his arms, resting on Mikami's dining room table. "My mom said the exact same thing…" he muttered, his voice muffled by the fabric of his sleeves. "How many times do I have to tell everyone that I'm fine?"

"Light, there's a serial killer out there killing all the musicians that were at that last concert, and in case you've forgotten, you're one of them." Mikami pointed out. The piano teacher sat down in a chair next to Light. It was the day of another piano 'lesson', but both had just been sitting around talking. Mikami sighed, rolling his eyes at the younger's lack of response, and in an effort to change the obviously unwelcome subject said, "So, do I ever get to meet your boyfriend?"

Light shot up from the table so fast Mikami swore the boy would get whiplash. "WHAT?!"

Mikami chuckled. "Misa called, going on and on and on about how you had the, quote, 'cutest boyfriend in the entire universe', end quote. I only thought that if it was true and not one of her deluded anime fantasies that you would introduce us. Since Misa apparently knows him." He tapped at the table, looking thoughtful. "Or, at least telling me would have worked too."

"Mikami-sensei, I haven't even told my _dad_ yet. Sayu and Misa and probably Ryuuzaki's siblings are the only ones who know." Light pointed out. "On second thought, Sayu probably told Misa, so I don't have anything to do with that."

"Are you worried about your dad finding out?" Mikami asked curiously.

"No!" Light said quickly. Then, under his teacher's skeptical gaze, he muttered, "Maybe…" Putting his head to the table again, he sighed, "Dad always wanted me to find a nice girl and settle down. But most of the girls I've met, other than the other musicians and Misa, are all stalkers and crazies and fangirls. I'm sure he'll be completely _scandalized_ that I'm in love with a guy."

"_I_ don't think it matters." Mikami said pointedly. "Don't worry about it. And tell your dad; don't let him find out by accident."

"Now _you_ sound like my parent, Mikami-sensei." Light grumbled, but Mikami just laughed. Light rolled his eyes, but sat up again. "You're right, though, but I refuse to tell him without Ryuuzaki around. Dad won't blow up in front of someone else. …I hope."

"That's the spirit!" Mikami said. Glancing at the clock, he noted the time, and added, "What better time than tonight, then? Our 'lesson' is over, after all." Grinning at Light's stricken expression, he said, "Just call Ryuuzaki and ask him to come see you. Is it that difficult?"

Light frowned, rolling his eyes again. "No, Mikami-sensei…" he drawled sarcastically. He got up, making his way to the door. "I'll see you soon?"

"Of course, Light." Mikami replied. He walked the younger man to the door, watching him walk back towards the bus stop. He saw Light almost as a little brother, needing guidance at times, but otherwise doing fine on his own. He wished him the best, with his relationship and with his dad.

xXx

Light was sitting at the bus stop, staring at his cell phone.

_Should I call him? He seemed fine with telling my dad the other night…Maybe we should wait a little longer, make sure this isn't… isn't… some kind of fluke. Maybe yesterday was all a hallucination…_

He continued to stare at the phone, finally making up his mind. Just as he was about to flip it open and dial Ryuuzaki's number, the little screen lit up and his ringtone broke the silence. The name on the screen said "Ryuuzaki".

Light blinked. The first thought that entered his mind was _Damn you, phone!_ He opened the device, saying quickly, "Hello?"

"Hello, Light-kun."

"Hi, Ryuuzaki. What is it?"

"…Has Light-kun received a letter regarding a performance?"

"What? No…" Light blinked. Totally not what he was expecting.

"Please, come over, then. I want to talk to you about it, and there's someone here that I would like you to meet." He could tell, even over the phone, that Ryuuzaki was smiling. And who was he to deny that smile, even if he couldn't see it?

"Sure, Ryuuzaki. I'll be there in a bit." He listened to Ryuuzaki's farewell, offering one of his own before hanging up the phone and sighing. Fate was out to get him, yes? After all, what were the chances that Ryuuzaki would call him right when Light was getting ready to do the same thing? Light spotted the bus coming down the road and stood up, straightening his shirt and getting ready to get on.

And who was this person Ryuuzaki wanted him to meet? He was certain that there was no one in the house besides his three brothers, so it must be a visitor. While it was surprising that the infamous recluse L would have anyone visit at all, except Light, he figured that whoever it was had to be just as interesting.

He would just have to wait and see.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Who wants to guess who L's visitor is? It's really not that hard...

Not much to say here. ...Pied Piper. Heh. I had fun with that, yes I did...

Hugs!  
Li


	12. Ensemble

**Ensemble  
**_(Together)_

When Light arrived at Ryuuzaki's front door, he honestly had no idea what to expect. Who could the anti-social violinist actually want to introduce him to? He rang the doorbell, listening to running feet coming to answer it. Definitely one of the kids.

Mello opened the door, chocolate bar clutched in his free hand. He looked at Light, a wicked smile on his face, before yelling over his shoulder, "Hey, Ryuuzaki! Light's here!" He continued to grin maniacally, stepping aside to let Light into the house before disappearing back upstairs.

Ryuuzaki came around the corner, a small smile on his face. "Hello, Light-kun." He hung back just slightly, and Light realized that he was waiting, also uncertain if yesterday had just been a fluke or a dream. Light smiled broadly, walking over and kissing him on the forehead. "Hi, Ryuuzaki."

The raven-haired young man grinned, hugging him tight before grabbing his hand and dragging him in the direction of the living room. Light followed obediently, wondering what they would find at the end of the hallway, and wondering why he hadn't noticed how strong Ryuuzaki was before. He had a feeling that if he tried to resist the other pulling him along, he would be dragged. What did he do all day to keep strength like that up?

When they emerged into the living room, Light noticed an old man seated in the armchair by the sofa. He had a kindly, grandfatherly face, and was reading the newspaper. He set the paper down as they got closer, looking up. "Is this your friend, L?"

Light blinked. He called him 'L'. That meant…

"Yes." Ryuuzaki replied. He turned to Light. "Light-kun, this is Quillish Wammy, our legal guardian. We call him Watari. He's… like our grandfather. Watari, this is Light Yagami."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Light said.

Watari nodded. "The pleasure is mine, Light. It's good to see L making a friend for once." He chuckled as Ryuuzaki scowled at him. "Don't make faces at me, L; you know it's the truth."

Ryuuzaki frowned. "Even Mello doesn't tease me as badly as you do!" he whined.

Light laughed, putting his arm around Ryuuzaki's shoulders. "You do make faces, though. He's right." He thought for a second. "Hey, were you going to…?" He trailed off the question, knowing that Ryuuzaki would pick up on what he meant. If Ryuuzaki was fine with telling Watari, he'd be fine with telling Light's father as well.

"I suppose… Since he's staying for a while it is inevitable that he will find out eventually." Ryuuzaki replied. He turned back to Watari, who was looking at them curiously, and said, "Do you remember the conversation you had with Mello on the phone, when he first brought up Light?"

"Certainly." Watari said. "Mello was being… immature."

"Well, at the time, only half of the information was true." Ryuuzaki said. "Now all of it is the truth."

Watari looked at them for a long moment, seemingly thinking. Ryuuzaki fumbled a bit before finding Light's hand and holding it tightly. Watari finally smiled, shaking his head. "Of all the things that I _didn't_ expect to find in Japan… If this is what makes you happy, L, then by all means, go ahead. You know that I have never minded what you have done. Even if your eating habits are atrocious…"

"Thank you, Watari!" Ryuuzaki chirped before his guardian could launch into a tirade against his precious sugar. Watari smiled.

"Avoiding the subject, L. You've been like that since you were a child. Temperamental, determined to have things go your own way… Ever since you demanded that _No_, you wanted to play your violin instead of whatever I was asking of you…"

L rolled his eyes. "Of course, Watari." He turned to smile at Light. "That went well. Now your family just has to find out."

Light made a face that was akin to having just been told he had to eat live hissing cockroaches. Ryuuzaki laughed, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "It can't possibly be that bad!" he said in mock-reproach. "Besides, it removes any influence Sayu has over you."

Light nodded. "Yeah, I can do this…" he said, trying to convince himself.

Ryuuzaki nodded to his guardian. "I might be back late, Watari. Don't wait up, and tell the boys I'll see them tomorrow, okay?"

"Certainly, L." Watari said agreeably, going back to reading the paper.

xXx

As the boys left the house, Light asked curiously, "Is he always so perfectly fine with whatever you want to do?"

"Watari has always believed in letting us do things for ourselves and handle our own affairs." Ryuuzaki replied. "He believes that will help us grow up to be responsible. That's why he allowed us to come to Japan on our own." He glanced sideways at Light. "What about your parents? Do they allow you that kind of freedom?"

Light frowned slightly, thinking. "They've really always kind of let me do what I want. Because I skipped grades, finished high school and college early… They always thought that I was smart enough not to get myself into trouble. But they never let me have quite _that_ much freedom…"

"So, do you really believe that your father will be upset with us?" Ryuuzaki asked. "I can understand that he might be a bit disappointed, but to actually be _angry…_ That escapes me."

"I honestly don't know what he'll do…" Light said. "He's stressed from this musician thing, and he's worried about me, obviously… This might just be a bit much for him to handle at the moment. But we have to try. Mikami said it would be worse if Dad found out by accident, and he's right."

Ryuuzaki nodded. "Let's just see what happens." He squeezed Light's hand, as they continued towards Light's house.

xXx

"What do you mean he's not home yet?" Light asked. They were standing in the kitchen, where Light's mother was fixing dinner.

"Your father is staying late to put in extra research on the case. He'll be back late." Sachiko said, raising an eyebrow at her son. She casually chopped up carrots for the dish she was preparing, asking, "Was there something you needed to tell him?"

Light turned a few shades paler, almost matching Ryuuzaki's skin tone. Ryuuzaki rolled his eyes, moving to Light's rescue. "Light wanted his father to have an opportunity to meet me properly, since we did not get a chance to get acquainted the other day at the docks." He glanced at Light, who was nodding, and sighed imperceptibly. Really, was it that big of a deal?

"Oh, is that all?" Light's mother asked. "That's no problem." Tossing the carrots into the pan on the stove, she asked, "Would you like to stay for dinner, Ryuuzaki-san?"

Ryuuzaki blinked at the stove. "Sure…" He glanced helplessly at Light. Light smiled wickedly. He had learned over his time of knowing Ryuuzaki that the other was not one for ordinary food. He preferred cakes and other sweet desserts… for every meal. A normal dinner wasn't something he had very often.

"You're welcome here, Ryuuzaki." Light's mother replied. "We're glad Light has found such a good friend." Light and Ryuuzaki glanced at each other, fighting the urge to laugh. Light's parents would see soon enough how good of friends they were.

Dinner actually passed without a hitch. Light's mother had made casual conversation, inquiring about Ryuuzaki's interests, and was pleased to discover that he was as much a fan of classical music as Light. Ryuuzaki managed to eat his dinner, finding that it was actually better than he had initially given it credit for; though he still enjoyed dessert much more. Sayu did no more than giggle at them occasionally from her place at the table, secretly enjoying watching both of them play the 'best friends' card.

The topic inevitably turned to the murders that had been taking place over the past two weeks. Mrs. Yagami turned to Ryuuzaki, asking, "What do you think of the murders, Ryuuzaki-kun?"

"I think it's awful. Frightening." he replied honestly. "I hope that whoever is responsible is caught soon, before they can threaten anyone else."

Light blinked as both Ryuuzaki and his mother looked over at him. "Oh, for pity's sake, not this again! I'm okay, seriously! Stop worrying about me!"

Ryuuzaki rolled his eyes as Mrs. Yagami motioned Sayu to help her clear the dishes. Light tapped him on the shoulder, saying in a low voice, "You said something on the phone about a performance…?"

"Yes!" Ryuuzaki said. "Thank you for reminding me! We need to talk about it."

Light nodded. He called in the direction of the kitchen, "Mom, we're going upstairs!" He got up, leading Ryuuzaki up to his room. He sat down on the end of the bed, Ryuuzaki climbing up to sit beside him with his knees pulled to his chest, the way he always sat. Light realized, surprised, that he had been sitting normally during dinner. When he pointed that out, Ryuuzaki laughed.

"It is often considered rude to sit the way I do in polite company." he said, smiling. "But I prefer to sit like this." He pulled a folded paper out of his back pocket and passed it to Light. "Anyway, about the performance… Kitaniji-san, the man who organizes everything for the concert spaces in A-East, wants us to do a short performance following a performance of Suki's symphony."

"Why both of us?" Light asked.

"Because we are the best." Ryuuzaki said. "He doesn't know that we are friends, but he chose us for our talent." He took the letter back after Light finished reading it, tucking it back into his pocket. "You will likely get your letter tomorrow."

"How did they know where to mail yours?" Light asked. "Surely it didn't come to your house…"

"I have a box at the post office, obviously." Ryuuzaki said. He sighed, moving to lean on the wall, working his toes absently against Light's bed. "We should come up with something really spectacular together, and surprise them all. After all, no one knows that Light Yagami and L know each other."

Light nodded. "What if we did something that we could play back and forth, like a mock-duel or something?"

"That would be fun…" Ryuuzaki smiled. "Let's try it."

xXx

Hours later, sheets of hastily scribbled music covered Light's desk, and he and Ryuuzaki lay sprawled on the bed and the floor, respectively. Light blinked, wondering when he'd lain down in the middle of the floor, and looked up at Ryuuzaki's hair, which was dangling off the side of the bed.

"I didn't know how late it was. It's midnight…" Ryuuzaki observed blankly. He sat up. "At least Watari knows I intended to come back late…"

"Just stay here tonight." Light said. "It's not safe to walk home. There's a murderer out there, Ryuu."

"I'll be fine…" Ryuuzaki tried to protest, but Light cut him off.

"Besides, my dad will be around in the morning, and we can tell him then." Light pointed out. He got up off the floor, heading for the door. "Let me tell my mom you're staying."

He disappeared for less than five minutes before returning with a sleeping bag. He spread it out on the floor, retrieving the blue pajamas Ryuuzaki had borrowed before. "Mom says it's fine. Go change. I'm tired."

Ryuuzaki decided not to argue with the sleepy young man, changing without protest. When he returned from the bathroom, he found Light already changed as well, sitting in the chair at his desk. He nodded as Ryuuzaki came in, moving to climb into bed and flick off the light.

"No goodnight kiss?" Ryuuzaki asked, pouting slightly. Light smiled, getting up and coming over to him.

"Of course…" He leaned down, kissing him softly on the lips. Ryuuzaki wrapped his arms around Light's shoulders, and Light responded by looping his own arms around Ryuuzaki's waist, keeping the slim body close to him. Remembering where they had been interrupted the day before, he licked at the raven-haired musician's bottom lip, coaxing him to open his mouth. His tongue dipped into the offered opening. Ryuuzaki tasted like sugar, sweet and _good_, and he let his tongue explore. He smiled into the kiss, feeling Ryuuzaki shyly responding, before pulling back. "There. Now go to bed."

"Light-kun is a tease…" Ryuuzaki sulked, but curled up in the sleeping bag regardless. Light smirked, crawling into bed and flicking off the light.

"I know."

xXx

_"…Light what, now?"_

_"His friend Ryuuzaki came over for dinner, and stayed the night. That's what I said…"_

_"Wait, stayed the night?"_

_"Yes, in Light's room."_

_"WHAT?!?"_

xXx

Light woke up the next morning to his bedroom door banging loudly into the wall. He blinked sleepily at it, not registering until he realized that his father was standing in the doorway glaring suspiciously. A quick glance at Ryuuzaki showed that the violinist was still peacefully asleep despite the racket. Light sat up, rubbing his eyes, and said good-naturedly, "Good morning, Dad."

Soichiro Yagami looked from his son to the sleeping young man on the floor. "Light. Explain."

"It was too late for him to go home, so he just stayed over here." Light said honestly. That was the truth. He could feel the disbelief in his father's stare, and got out of bed to wake Ryuuzaki.

"Light, I hardly think it's appropriate that…" He stopped as Light tried to shake the dark-haired boy awake. Ryuuzaki grumbled in his sleep, reaching out and touching Light's face as if to assure himself it was still Light, and not a vengeful Mello come to wake him too early again. Apparently satisfied, he leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before rolling over and going promptly back to sleep.

Light looked up at his dad, who was turning a strange shade of puce. He braced himself, waiting for the inevitable firestorm.

"Light! What is the meaning of this?!" Mr. Yagami demanded furiously, staring at Ryuuzaki as if he were some kind of poisonous thing.

Light smiled, running his fingers through Ryuuzaki's hair and listening to the soft hum of contentment he got in response. "This is Ryuuzaki, Dad. He's… he's very special to me. …He's my boyfriend."

Light's dad seemed stunned into silence. They stared at each other for a long moment, then Mr. Yagami said weakly, "Boyfriend."

"Yes."

"None of those girls that are ever around you are even the least little bit appealing?"

"They're all crazy stalkers, Dad. I have to get Misa and Mikami-sensei to help me beat them off with sticks." Light waited anxiously, feeling suddenly protective of the sleeping musician lying obliviously in the sleeping bag.

Soichiro Yagami was silent for a long time, then said tiredly, "I need a cup of coffee…" He left the room, and Light sighed.

"That went… better than expected." He glanced at his sleeping boyfriend. "At least he didn't throw you out a window. I knew a guy at my high school who had literally been thrown out of his girlfriend's window by her father."

"That would have been bad." Ryuuzaki said, turning back over. Light stared at him.

"You weren't asleep."

"No."

"You let me do that _by myself_, pretending to sleep!"

"Yes. Light-kun needed to learn how to overcome his fear."

Light threw his hands in the air. "You are so annoying."

"But you like me?" The cutely innocent expression was almost too much to resist. Light sighed.

"Yes, Ryuu. I like you a whole lot." He glanced at the door. "We'd better give Mom and Dad a few minutes to sort though everything, then we'll go downstairs.

"Sounds good…" Ryuuzaki murmured. It was the best night's sleep he'd had in a long time, and he was feeling amazing. He smiled. "Maybe I should stay here more often…"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

:D

Light's a tease? I am too, I think. I'm going to write a lemon eventually, but not now. We'll save that for intermission, yes? :P

To the person who calls themselves '?': I really enjoyed your reviews, and I wish you'd get an account so I could reply!

Hope you guys liked this chapter. And to everyone who guessed that L's visitor was the murderer: What were you thinking!? O.o

Hugs!  
Li


	13. Alimenti per il Fuoco

**Alimenti per il Fuoco  
**_(Fuel for the Fire)_

Jessica Moore, Helena Applewhite, and Xander Wilson were lounging around Jessica's living room in the small townhouse she was renting for the time she was in Japan. All three American musicians were familiar with each other. Xander and Helena travelled together most often, and had met Jessica at many different performances across the United States. They had been talking about the announcement that the deaths of the musicians were murders, but quickly tired of that topic. Instead, they were discussing the Japanese Symphony's concert, set to take place that very night.

"Light-san and L-sama have been asked to perform afterwards." Jessica said, swinging her legs up over the arm of the chair she was sitting in. "Lucky guys."

"That's if L will come perform. Surely he's even more careful of his identity now that there's a killer on the loose." Xander pointed out.

"Unless he wants to prove that he's not afraid of whoever this is!" Helena chimed in, leaning on her boyfriend's shoulder. "We can't just hide and be scared forever!"

"Then why aren't we going to the concert to support them, Helena?" Xander asked teasingly.

"Because it's your birthday and I made dinner reservations!" Helena cried, indignant. She sat up in a huff, and Xander laughed.

"I'm just teasing." he said, pulling her back into a hug, which she accepted without complaint.

"So you two aren't staying for dinner?" Jessica asked. "I invited Airiin over and everything…"

"Nope. Sorry, Jess. Plans." Xander apologized. "Have fun with Airiin, and if your 'secret admirer' shows up, have fun with that too."

Jessica groaned as she got up to walk her friends to the door. "God, Xander, don't talk about him…" she complained. "It's not my fault David's been following me around like an infatuated puppy…"

The Irish musician, David Kensella, had been head-over-heels for her since he had met her at what they had jokingly begun calling the "concert of death". He had tried calling her, asking her out, and turning up at places where she was likely to be. None of it worked. Jessica had made it perfectly clear that she didn't like him as more than a friend, but that didn't stop him from trying.

"Have fun at your dinner. Happy birthday, Xander." She waved goodbye as her friends left, and went back to the kitchen to check on the dough that was rising in a bowl. She was baking homemade cheese bread to go with dinner. Finding it had risen enough, she kneaded it a final time and placed it in the baking pan. She put it into the oven, checking the clock to be sure it would be ready by the time dinner was served.

xXx

Half an hour later, spaghetti was boiling on the stove and Jessica was waiting for Airiin to arrive. She was watching the little blue fires on the stove top absently. This townhouse had come with one of those gas stoves, which was entertaining to no end. She had already tried to toast marshmallows over it, which hadn't gone too well. But the blue fire was pretty, like the Bunsen burners she used to use in school.

When the doorbell rang, she hurried to the door, grinning. "Airiin! Come in, come in!"

"It smells good in here! What are you making?" Airiin asked, taking off her coat. "By the way, I think it's going to snow."

"Spaghetti, my special sauce, and cheese bread." Jessica replied. Glancing out the window, she asked, "Snow? Really?"

Airiin and Jessica had been friends for a long time. Ever since Airiin had spent a year in America because of her father's job, they had been close, always keeping in touch. Because they were both musicians, they saw each other most often at international concerts.

"Yep. Early February is the perfect time for snow. Why do you sound so surprised?" Airiin paused, then laughed. "The perfect time for your half of the world, anyway. February is summer in Australia!"

"You lucky Aussie. You go to the beach at Christmas." Jessica grumbled good-naturedly. "Come hang out in the kitchen with me. I have to fix the sauce. The pasta and bread should be done in about ten minutes."

Jessica moved around the kitchen collecting ingredients, assembling them on the counter by the stove as Airiin took a seat at the kitchen table. In the next room, the back door was slightly ajar, allowing cold air to reach the overly warm kitchen without getting to the rest of the house. All the other doors were shut to prevent heat from escaping from anywhere else. Jessica began chopping rosemary, saying absently, "L-sama and Light-san are performing after the symphony tonight."

"I heard." Airiin said. "All of us have, some way or another. Did you want to go? I heard there are tickets left."

Jessica nodded. "It would be interesting. And for L to perform would be brave of him. He's the safest of all of us, like we said the other day, and coming out in public surely compromises that safety at least a little bit." She rocked the knife back and forth to chop the herbs evenly, just like the Food Network had taught her. Setting the rosemary aside in a small dish, she pulled out basil. Just as she was setting it out to chop it as well, the doorbell rang again.

Jessica rolled her eyes. Setting down the knife, she left Airiin in the kitchen and went to answer the door. When it opened, it revealed David, a small backpack on his back and a rose in his hand.

"Yes…?" Jessica asked apprehensively. _Not again…_

David looked away, then back at her, and held out the rose. "Would you like to go to the symphony with me?" His expression was hopeful, pleading, and Jessica almost felt bad about having to refuse him.

She reached out, gently pushing the rose back to him. "I'm sorry, David. I have plans." He looked like he was getting ready to say something, possibly to suggest that they could do something another time, and she carefully cut him off. "I'm sorry, David. I don't like you like that. We can just be friends, though."

"You never even gave me a chance!" David cried, frustrated.

"I'm sorry…" Jessica said. "I'm not going to go out with you." She closed the door, leaving him on the front porch. He stared at the door with melancholy eyes, leaving the rose on the doormat. He walked back out to the curb, sitting down and pulling his Uilleann pipes out of his backpack. He lifted the chanter to his lips and began to play a sad song, lamenting his misery for the whole street to hear.

Jessica went back to the kitchen and began chopping the basil. "It was David." she said sullenly. "I guess I rejected him, finally, although I doubt he gets it." She poured unrefined olive oil, the only kind she liked to use for this particular sauce, into a pot on the stove, mixing in the rosemary and basil and turning the heat on low. "Poor guy must be desperate for a girlfriend."

"Or hopelessly in love with someone who doesn't return his affections." Airiin pointed out.

Jessica sighed. "I do not like him like that. I'm not going to go out with him, because that would just be leading him on, and that's not fair." The buzzer on the oven went off, and she grabbed a pair of oven mitts, bending over to pull out the loaf of freshly baked cheese bread. "It needs to cool a little before I cut it, which will give the pasta time to finish cooking and the herb sauce time to heat up." She set the bread on a hot plate resting on the counter, and turned to hang up the oven mitts. Airiin got up and walked over, sniffing the cheese bread and smiling.

"That smells amazing. Asiago cheese?"

"Of course." Jessica hung up the mitts, turning back around. "Oh, dammit." Her elbow knocked into the bottle of olive oil still sitting out. It tipped over, spilling oil across the counter. "And it's a pain to clean up. Damn it." She moved as if to reach for the paper towels, and paused. "Do you hear that?"

Airiin tilted her head, listening. "Yeah. Sounds kind of like a piccolo."

"Not mine…" Jessica said. The sound increased in pitch until it was the highest that a piccolo could reach, then swept impossibly higher, to the point of pain. "Ahh…!" Jessica tried to reach up and cover her ears, but her arms refused to respond. "What the…?"

The sound stopped, but both girls still found themselves unable to move. A voice from the next room, _in the house_, said quietly, "At certain levels of sound, higher than human hearing, the sound disrupts brain function enough to cause temporary paralysis. Convenient, ne?"

"The… Pied Piper…" Airiin managed, fighting to move just a _little bit_, to catch a glimpse of the culprit.

"Yes. 'Pied-Piper Killer' is a bit awkward to say, hmm? Just being the Pied Piper will be fine, if that's what they want to call me…" The voice paused, as if thinking, and continued, "Now, which of you first…?" Airiin watching in horror as a low song started, pouring from the other room in a wave of sound. Jessica's eyes went blank, empty, just like all the victims before her. She reached out, turning the dial on the stove up as high as it would go. The small blue flames burned higher and brighter, beginning to get hotter. The gas stove went up to at least five hundred degrees, even if one would never have any reason to turn it up that high.

"No!" Airiin cried. But the song changed, and her eyes slowly blanked as well, falling under the same type of hypnosis. She moved to the sink, filling a bowl with water as the oil on the stove and on the counter burst into flames. She tossed the water at the fire, but like any oil fire, it simply splattered, igniting the curtains, the towels, and anything else flammable in the vicinity, including Airiin and Jessica.

xXx

A boom shook the townhouses, and when the neighbors came to see what had happened, they found David Kensella and his pipes lying on the front lawn of Jessica's house, where he had been flung violently.

"What happened?" they demanded.

David sat up, and said weakly, "I saw smoke, and tried to get back in to see what was going on. But when I got to the door, it exploded!"

"Jessica had a gas stove…" someone said, remembering. They looked at each other, suspecting a gas leak as the cause. As the fire department pulled up, sirens wailing, to put out the fire before it spread, neighbors milled around, discussing the cause.

Eventually the fire was out, and a police car with three men in it pulled up. Two went to talk to the firemen, and then to the assembled people.

"I am Officer Aizawa of the NPA. Based on the evidence concluded, especially taking into consideration the fact that Jessica Moore and Airiin Lleyton are both dead and were some of the visiting musicians, we are labeling this incident as one of the Pied Piper murders."

The neighbors looked at each other warily, then someone pointed. "He was out here playing his pipes before the house went up in flames!" In an instant, the same crowd that had been cooing over David and making sure he was all right had turned on him. "Yeah, he was here, and we don't know why!"

Another officer, identifying himself as Hideki Ide, came up to David. "We'll need to take you in for questioning, young man."

"Me?!" David exclaimed. "What did I do? Jessica's dead! She rejected me, but I loved her! Why would I do something like this?"

"Revenge." Ide said seriously. "Spurned love is often a cause of murder." As David started to fight, Ide handcuffed him and led him towards the car. Mogi was sitting in the driver's seat, silently watching.

"Let me go! LET ME GO! It wasn't me! I'm not the Pied Piper Killer!" David shouted.

"There was no one else around." Aizawa pointed out. "No one saw anything else. And you play the pipes. There's circumstantial evidence against you."

"It wasn't me!" David yelled. "These are BAGPIPES, you idiots! The Pied Piper played a REAL pipe!" He was pushed into the back of the police car, still yelling, and they drove away.

xXx

Xander and Helena were at a nice restaurant, table for two, when the police walked in. An officer stopped at their table, flashing his badge.

"Helena Applewhite and Xander Wilson? My name is Ukita. If you could come with me, we have a few questions for you."

"What's happened?" Helena asked, a bad feeling curling in her stomach.

"…Jessica Moore and Airiin Lleyton are dead." Ukita said. Helena and Xander gasped, and he continued, "David Kensella is in our custody under suspicion of being the culprit. We'd just like to ask some questions."

Worried, Xander and Helena followed him out of the restaurant, wondering how things had gone so wrong. The truly chilling thing was, it could have just as easily been them, if they had accepted Helena's invitation to dinner. Casting a brief thought to Light, Suki, and L, at the symphony, they hoped they were okay, and hoped that they could help the police solve this case once and for all.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Oh my god. Is is a chapter _without_ Light and L in it? Yes, it is!

I researched what temperature oil will burst into flames. Thank you, cooking website. Now I know how high to not turn the stove. Of course, don't try to make any of the food in this chapter, because I just made it up as I went.

Have you ever seen the movie Iron Man? the bad guy paralyzes the good guy with hypersonic sound. :D I DO research this stuff too much. I spent forever looking to see if that's actually possible, and it is!

Oh dear, David's been arrested. Now what? Hehehehe... Enjoy! Performance next chapter!  
Li


	14. Sfida: Violino contro Pianoforte

**Sfida: Violino contro Pianoforte  
**_(Challenge: Violin versus Piano)_

Light, dressed smartly in a coat and tie, was waiting outside of the theatre for his piano teacher, Ryuuzaki at his side. The violinist was dressed as he always was, his loose white shirt and baggy pants standing out against the well-dressed people filing inside to listen to the symphony. There had been more than enough stares already, and even more whispered comments.

_Is that Light Yagami? But who's that weirdo next to him? Why would he even __**think**__he could go near Yagami-san!?_

"Why are we doing this again?" Ryuuzaki asked, raising an eyebrow at the looks he was getting. "People are staring, Light-kun." He shrunk backwards, almost trying to make himself invisible at Light's side.

"Mikami-sensei wanted to meet my boyfriend." Light said, smiling. "And if you had dressed up even a _little_ bit, people wouldn't be looking at you funny." He reached up, ruffling Ryuuzaki's hair, ignoring the continuing gossip going on all around them. "We planned this whole thing, remember? Down to the exact timing. I'm going to call you if the situation arises, and it won't be a problem." He patted the backpack the other was wearing. "You've got everything you need. Watari's dropping your violin off in a little bit."

Ryuuzaki nodded. "I have never tried to be in two places at once before." he said absently. Light reached for his hand and squeezed it discreetly.

"If we do this right, you won't have to."

Mikami walked up, weaving his way through the crowd until he reached them, nodding to them both. "Hello Light." He smiled at his student, then at the other boy.

"Mikami-sensei, this is Ryuuzaki." Light said, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. Mikami nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Ryuuzaki-san." he said. "I'm glad that Light has finally found someone who makes him happy." Ryuuzaki turned faintly pink, and Mikami laughed. "Would you like to sit with me during the show? If Light doesn't mind, of course."

"That will be fine. Thank you, Mikami-san." Ryuuzaki replied. He hugged Light, muttering in his ear, _Remember the plan_, before following Mikami towards the theatre's proper entrance. Light laughed quietly to himself before heading towards the back door that lead to the wings, where he would be waiting to go on and hopefully meet up with his anonymously famous boyfriend later. Making his way through a crowd of vaguely familiar faces, he waved to Suki when he spotted her across the room and moved to a relatively people-free part of the backstage area. He peered out the corner of the curtain, squinting through the maze of chairs that the symphony would soon occupy, grinning when he saw Mikami and Ryuuzaki sitting near the middle, talking. At least they were getting along well.

xXx

It was a collection of Beethoven's symphonies that night. Light watched most of it, thinking about the plan that they had come up with during the ride over here. Because there was always the chance that Mikami would ask Ryuuzaki to sit with him, and it would be impolite to decline.

As intermission was coming to an end, Light pulled out his phone and dialed Ryuuzaki's number, listening to it ring. "Here goes nothing."

xXx

Ryuuzaki's phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out and peered at it curiously. When he saw who was calling, he swallowed a smile and answered, ignoring the funny looks he was getting for holding the phone by the antenna.

"Yes?"

"Now, Ryuuzaki." Light's voice said from the other end of the line. Ryuuzaki put on a distressed face, pretending to listen intently.

"Near's fever has gotten worse?" he asked, listening to Light laughing on the other end of the phone. "I'll be there as soon as possible." He hung up, looking over at Mikami. "My little brother is sick, and he's asking for me. Please tell Light-kun that I am very sorry, but I have to leave."

Mikami nodded solemnly, saying only, "I hope your brother gets better."

Ryuuzaki nodded. "Thank you." He grabbed his backpack, hurrying out of the theatre without looking back.

xXx

Ten minutes later, a cloaked and hooded figure slipped backstage, taking up a silent place next to Light.

"I changed in the car." Ryuuzaki's voice was low, and he didn't look up at Light. They had to keep up appearances after all. L and Light Yagami were both anti-social people, and certainly weren't acquainted with each other. "Watari's taking the boys to some kind of all-night monster movie marathon at the movie theater. He dropped my violin off and let me change. They won't be back until very late."

Light nodded, just a slight tilt of his head that he knew only Ryuuzaki would notice. "You look nice, L." he murmured back, taking advantage of the opportunity to call him by that name. In keeping with the orchestra's black outfits and Light's black suit and tie, L had dressed all in black as well. Well-fitted black pants and a simple black long-sleeved shirt made a huge difference in his appearance. He also stood up straight, and the black hood covered most of his face. What could be seen of his bare skin, pale as he was, glowed almost white against his dark clothing.

"Thank you, Light-kun." L replied softly. He found Light's fingers, hidden by a fold of his cape, and laced his own with them. "Ready for tonight?"

"Practice makes perfect, and we practiced incessantly." Light laughed. "We'd better be ready!"

As the symphony continued to play, they stood there silently. L had released Light's hand, and both were pointedly ignoring the incredulous pointing and gaping and _oh my god it's really __**L!!! **_whispers. Both were considering exactly what tonight meant. After all, in performing the way that they intended, they were going to all but openly reveal that they knew each other and had planned together. There was the chance that they could play it off as improvisation, but neither had considered that a likely option. Therefore, their 'friendship' would be revealed, as well as the fact that Light Yagami more than likely knew the true identity of the Masked Violinist.

xXx

Light stood silently just offstage. The symphony had just finished, and as the clapping subsided, stage hands were busy clearing the stage of everything but the grand piano in the center. When everything was ready, he walked out quietly, bowing to the audience before sitting down at the piano.

He opened with a portion of Liszt's Piano Sonata in B Minor, letting his fingers dance rapidly across the keys. He enthralled the audience with the quickness of the melody, smiling at their attention. After Beethoven, this was something entirely different.

He could only play part of it, due to its' length, but moved into the fifth movement of Brahms Piano Sonata No. 3 directly after. This too was lively and fun to play, and seemed to be over in no time at all. Then, Light threw a curveball to his enraptured audience.

A light melody was tapped across the keys, something different than his previous pieces. The audience listened in puzzled awe, but Light alone knew that this was just an introduction. The real song came when the challenge was issued. Light continued to play leisurely, waiting for the moment that he knew was coming.

A collective gasp was heard from the audience as the back curtains parted and the Masked Violinist, L, strode onto the stage. His violin and bow were held at his sides, and he stopped just feet from Light's piano. Light could see the small smile curling his lips, before he looked to the audience and cried, "A challenge for the pianist!"

Light got up, a mocking grin on his face, and called in response, "I accept!" He sat back down at the piano as L lifted the violin to his chin.

They went back and forth, the speedy measures dancing to and fro between piano and violin. Light grinned, his eyes flickering between the keys and L. The audience might not have been able to see it, but Ryuuzaki was enjoying himself, smiling as he played. What the audience could hear, however, was a complex piece of music, built up from a single basic melody. They tossed this melody back and forth, building higher and higher, until finally it stopped. Light played the final few bars of the song alone, going back to the simple notes he had played at the beginning.

And then it was over.

The audience began to clap, the sound filling the theatre as it just continued on and on. A standing ovation. Light smiled proudly, glancing surreptitiously at L. Surely standing ovations were a normal state of affairs for him. But he was smiling softly too, and Light knew that this was different than every other concert. This was special, because they'd done it together.

The curtain came down, and in the brief seconds that they had before stage hands poured out to reorder things, Light pulled Ryuuzaki close and kissed him.

"Go change before they mob us." he said when he pulled back. Ryuuzaki nodded, darting away across the stage in a streak of black. Light went the other way, heading down to the front entrance. Mikami met him at the door, grinning ear to ear.

"That was fantastic, Light!" he exulted. "I can't believe that you and L managed to plan something like that!"

"It was all improv." Light said.

Mikami stared at him. "That's ridiculous. No one can improvise that well, not even the Masked Violinist. How do you know him?"

Ryuuzaki appeared at Light's side, nodding apologetically. "I had to go home and see my brother, Light-kun, but I made it back just in time to see you perform. It was incredible!"

Light nodded, glancing back to Mikami. "What I know or don't know about L is my business, Mikami-sensei. Sorry."

Mikami sighed. "I should have guessed you wouldn't tell me. Unfortunate…"

Light turned, pushing the front doors of the theatre open, and was immediately blinded by spotlights.

"Yagami-san!" "Yagami-san, a question!" "Yagami Light!"

Reporters from at least three news stations were crowded outside the door. Light blinked, completely baffled by what they were doing there.

"Yagami-san, is it true that you know the true identity of L?" one of the reporters yelled. Light recognized her as being from one of the gossip shows, and ignored her completely. It was one of the other ones that interested him.

"Can I ask, what is Yagami-san's reaction to the latest series of Pied-Piper murders?"

Light went up to the man, frowning. "Do you mean Lïnwé's death?" he asked.

"You don't know?" the reporter asked. "I guess you were waiting to perform… Airiin Lleyton and Jessica Moore are both dead in a gas stove explosion. David Kensella's been taken into custody as a suspect!"

Ryuuzaki had tensed at the mention of the stove explosion, while Light just stared in horror. "They're both dead, and David's been arrested? That's ridiculous! David's a little brash sometimes, but he's a good person. Why would he kill the girl that he was in love with?"

The reporter frowned. "I don't know, Yagami-san. The police won't release any more details."

"Good for them. All of you reporters are nosy." Ryuuzaki said. Before the reporter could say anything else, he had grabbed Light and pulled him away from the crowd, towards the subway station.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light laughed helplessly. "You're so rude!"

"Reporters are rude as well." The violinist stopped at the platform to wait for the train, and turned to look at him. His expression was melancholy. "Come stay at my house tonight. The children and Watari won't be back for hours."

Light nodded. "I can call my parents, so they won't worry when I don't come home." He scrutinized Ryuuzaki's expression for a long moment, then asked, "Scared?"

"Very much so." Ryuuzaki replied. "You know what this means, correct? Not even our homes are safe. Our families are in danger if this killer gets a mind to come after us while we are at home. And now people think that you know L's identity. They could come after you to get to me." He chewed the tip of his thumb worriedly. Light knew that he was thinking about his brothers again, worrying. He walked over, wrapping his arm around the other's waist casually.

"It'll be okay, Ryuu." he said. "I'm sure that there are things we can do to protect our families." He was fond of those children too, as well as his own family. No matter how annoying Sayu could be, he would be devastated if anything happened to her.

The train pulled up to the platform, and Light nudged the brooding Ryuuzaki forward until he stepped up into the car. Ryuuzaki sat down next to him on the bench, pulling his knees up and leaning his head on Light's shoulder. They rode to their stop in silence, each considering what this night had meant for the both of them. Amusement and worry, pride and danger. In the end, they realized they were in even more danger than before.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Intermission is next! (evil smile)

Light and L's performance thingy is based off of "Guitar vs. Piano" and "Betrayal of Fate", Goukisan's songs from Super Crazy Guitar Maniac Deluxe 2 and 3. They're really cool to listen to!

Tomorrow is my three-year anneversary of having an account on this site, so I just wanted to say thank you to all of my readers. :D Enjoy the chapter!

Li


	15. Intermission Pt1: Musique et Lyrique

**Intermission Pt.1: Musique et Lyrique  
**_(Music and Lyrics)_

**AKA: Li Volle Scrivere un Capitolo di Karaoke**

Ryuuzaki's house was blissfully silent when they arrived, with the absence of Mello, Near, and Matt contributing greatly to that fact. Ryuuzaki led Light upstairs, somewhere he had never been, and opened the door of his own room. The walls and ceiling were a soft grey color except for one large, empty wall painted white. There was a double bed, a set of black bookshelves, a desk, and a dresser. On the wall hung a few photos of Ryuuzaki and his brothers, and on the dresser sat a very shiny trophy proclaiming "L" the winner of the Junior English Music Festival Talent Show.

The white wall was completely bare, with no furniture against it or pictures hanging on it. Instead, parallel lines like a musical staff ranged across the wall in straight rows, once below the other, from the ceiling to the floor. There were notes inscribed on this wall, quarter notes and rests and every other kind of symbol one could imagine. There were signs and a coda, the tiny written instructions reading 'ds al coda'. But it continued on after the coda, nearly halfway down the wall. Two bottles of paint sat on the bedside table, one of black and one of white, and a small paintbrush.

Light stared at the wall in awe. "This is all… one piece of music?" he asked incredulously. He walked over, running his fingers over the painted-on notes.

Ryuuzaki nodded. "I write 'Silence Loud' on my wall, mostly because I can."

"That's the piece from the graveyard, right?"

"Yes." Ryuuzaki walked over, leaning over Light's shoulder. "It's especially for glass violin." He pointed at the beginning, up near the corner. "I started that a long time ago, back when I first got this house." In response to the questioning hum he got, Ryuuzaki laughed. "I'm here more often than the world will ever know, which is how so much has gotten done." He pulled away, going over to sit on the bed.

"I'd like to hear the whole thing someday…" Light wandered over the dresser, finding a silver iPod and a set of speakers next to the trophy. "Cool iPod. And what's up with the trophy?"

"That was the first time I ever identified myself as "L"." Ryuuzaki replied. "A long time ago, now. I entered a talent show in England after long months practicing with my violin. I was declared the winner, and from there on I started performing in other places, all under the alias of "L". I learned that with an alias, you still have freedom for your normal life. The celebrity life is kept completely separate. It doesn't affect you outside of your alias." He leaned back onto a pillow, saying lazily, "You can look at the iPod, if you want."

Light began flipping through the menus on the iPod. After going through a lot of classical music, as well as playlists labeled 'Mello', 'Near', and 'Matt', he finally found one near the bottom that said simply, 'L's music'. When he clicked it open, he found that it wasn't classical music like he expected. It was actually a range of artists, from very recent to older songs.

"Wow, Ryuuzaki…" he said, scrolling down the list. "'Ballroom Blitz', 'Hammerhead'… 3 Doors Down, Tokio Hotel… Madonna?" He looked up curiously, and L winced.

"The only Madonna song I like, though '4 Minutes' is really good too. I haven't gotten my hands on that one yet."

Light laughed. "Whatever, Ryuu." He went back to flicking through the playlist. "Secondhand Serenade… huh. Can you sing, Ryuu?"

Ryuuzaki frowned. "Not well enough to do anything with. I sing along to my iPod. Why?"

"I know a lot of this music. We could sing along together." Light glanced over at the hesitant expression on his face, and said brightly, "Come on! Your brothers aren't home, there's no one to hear us. It'll be like karaoke. You can't dwell on these murders all night. We'll deal with that in the morning."

Ryuuzaki nodded. "You're right." A small smile appeared on his lips, and he said, "Well, pick something, then."

Light clicked a song, and the opening started, a nice guitar beat beginning.

"_If you can hear me, and know that I'm right here… I heard your heartbeat… It took away the fear…_"Ryuuzaki began with the lyrics, smiling. He hummed along until the chorus took over, swelling higher and bringing the guitars up with it. "_Your life is a flashback… A question, a photograph… A statement, a story, a struggle, a chance to laugh…"_

Light picked up the lyrics there, finishing the chorus easily. "_Cuz if you don't laugh you cry… A last crescendo when you die. So hit the rewind and listen… It's the playback, the soundtrack to your life…_"

"I wonder, Light-kun, what the soundtrack to our lives is?" Ryuuzaki asked, disregarding the rest of the song in the background.

"Let's ask your iPod." Light teased, clicking to the next song without looking to see what it was. Both stared as it came on, unable to say anything. Finally, Light said weakly, "Oh, the irony…"

They didn't manage to start singing until the second bridge, where Ryuuzaki took the first line. "_Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter…_" He formed an L with the thumb and first finger of his right hand, holding it up for Light to see, a smile on his face.

"_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet!"_" Light continued, laughing, thinking of his father. "_But you were everything to me; I was begging you, please don't go…_"

"_And I said…_" L sang quietly, pulling Light down to sit next to him on the bed. "_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone… I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run…_" He hesitated, voice giving out at the next line, and Light laughed. The iPod played on in the background, "_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess…_"

Light picked up the final line, singing, "_It's a love story… Baby, just say 'yes'…_" Laughing at the look on Ryuuzaki's face, he clicked it forward one, fast-forwarding through the song 'You're My Better Half' until he reached the chorus. "_It's the sweet love that you give to me, that makes me believe we can make it through anything…'Cause when it all comes down; and I'm feeling like I'll never last… I just lean on you 'cause baby, you're my better half…_"

Ryuuzaki snatched the iPod from him, clicking through to a different song. "If you get to do sappy romantic songs, so do I!" he declared, finding 'Bless the Broken Road' and hitting play once he'd reached the chorus. "_Every long lost dream led me to where you are… Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars pointing me on my way into your loving arms… This much I know is true… That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you…_"

Light rolled his eyes, stealing the iPod back. Ryuuzaki tackled him for it, and a mock-fight commenced.

xXx

Half an hour later, the playlist had repeated almost a full time around, the speakers had almost been pulled off the dresser five times, and if they had been actually hitting each other instead of beating one another with pillows, they'd have likely been comatose or dead. They had finally collapsed in an exhausted heap of pillows and tangled limbs in the middle of Ryuuzaki's floor.

"Light-kun, your foot is poking me in the back." Ryuuzaki said.

"Then stop laying on it." Light replied.

"Don't want to move." Ryuuzaki whined. Light sighed, managing to slide his foot out before it lost all feeling. He got to his feet, chuckling slightly.

"Anyone who decided to walk in now wouldn't be able to tell _what_ we'd been doing!" he said, grinning. Ryuuzaki nodded from his position on the floor. Light turned, opening the door. "I'm going down to get something to drink. Want something?"

A shake of a dark-haired head, and Light went back downstairs. He searched through Ryuuzaki's cabinets, sighing at the amount of sugary products he uncovered, before finally finding the glasses in a cabinet near the refrigerator. He held it under the water dispenser on the door of the fridge, chuckling quietly to himself. Only Ryuuzaki could provoke him into an all-out pillow fight, he was certain. Come to think of it, he probably wouldn't be singing karaoke under normal circumstances either. Apparently Ryuuzaki brought out the ridiculousness in him.

He went back upstairs, listening as he got closer. He could hear Ryuuzaki's voice, but couldn't make out what he was saying yet. But as he opened the door, it became clear.

"_Take a bottle, shake it up… Break the bubble, break it up…!_"

_**No way…**_

Ryuuzaki had managed to get up, re-ordering all the pillows and sitting on the side of the bed, and was now singing Def Leppard at the top of his voice. Light gaped at him, setting his glass of water to be forgotten on the dresser, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"_Pour some sugar on me, in the name of love…_" Ryuuzaki's eyes were shut, and he apparently didn't realize Light was back yet. The rock lyrics sounded odd in Ryuuzaki's voice, but that wasn't the strangest part of this very surreal moment. Light blinked several times, but the singing musician didn't disappear like the hallucination Light was sure he was. "_Pour your sugar on me… Oh, I can't get enough…!_"

"Ryuuzaki!" Light called, breaking the other's trance-like state. Ryuuzaki blinked, looking over at Light and noticing the other's very odd expression.

"What? I told you I sing along to my iPod. What's wrong?" he asked, puzzled by the look Light was giving him.

Light blinked. "Ryuuzaki, do you _know_ what that song is about?"

Ryuuzaki looked puzzled for a moment, then asked meekly, "Sugar?" Light raised his hand to his forehead, covering his eyes and sighing. Poor, naïve violinist L. Ryuuzaki seemed to realize that he was on the wrong track, trying again. "Giving someone dessert because you're in love with them?"

Light blinked. _Oh_, L shouldn't have said that. Did he _know_ what that sounded like? It was far too tempting an offer to ignore, even if Ryuuzaki didn't realize what he'd said. He walked over, pulling the other into a standing position and winding his arms around Ryuuzaki's waist, leaning close. "I could _show_ you what it's about, if you want, Ryuu…"

Ryuuzaki blinked at him in confusion for a moment, then turned red with embarrassment. "Oh…" he whispered. "I get it now, Light-kun…" Light felt him tremble slightly in his arms, and smiled.

"I could still show you…" he said gently, leaning forward and touching his lips to Ryuuzaki's. The raven-haired man kissed back slowly, before pulling away and looking at Light worriedly.

"I've never…" he tried to say, but his voice didn't seem to be cooperating with him.

Light shifted his hold on Ryuuzaki, one arm wrapped around him, the other coming up to brush some of his dark hair out of his eyes. "Shh… I know. You're a social recluse, Ryuuzaki, in case you've forgotten." Ryuuzaki made a small, indignant noise, and Light smiled. He leaned down and kissed him again, considering all the entertaining things the night could bring.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

So.

The extra Italian says "Li wanted to write a chapter about karaoke". So Li apparently, in hindsight, found really ridiculous music. If you want to listen to L's iPod, you can look here:

www(DOT)playlist(DOT)com(SLASH)12184531723(SLASH)standalone

Uh, yeah. And I'm assuming everyone can see where this is going... Remind me never to analyze Def Leppard lyrics ever again. O.o

Li


	16. Intermission Pt2: Nel Calore del Momento

**Intermission Pt. 2: Nel Calore del Momento  
**_(In the Heat of the Moment)_

Light broke the kiss, letting go of the other musician and walking toward the window before stopping and looking back. He held out his hand, asking quietly, "Do you trust me?" He wanted this to be Ryuuzaki's choice. If he wasn't ready, Light was going to let him be.

Ryuuzaki stared between his face and his outstretched hand for a long moment. Finally, he breathed softly, "Yes. I do." He took the last few steps forward, placing his hand in Light's. "I always have."

Light curled his fingers around Ryuuzaki's offered hand, pulling the violinist forward until he was close enough to fold into a gentle embrace. Ryuuzaki didn't resist, reaching up to wrap his arms around Light's neck. Light gazed into his eyes for a moment, seeing his reflection in wide ebony pools, then leaned down and kissed him. His tongue coaxed the other's mouth open, drawing soft sounds of pleasure from Ryuuzaki. He relished the sweet flavor that only Ryuuzaki had, something better than any dessert Light had ever come across.

He pulled back to take a breath and then immediately joined their lips again, feeling like he could never have enough of his partner's taste. One of his hands twined in raven-colored hair, petting the nape of Ryuuzaki's neck softly and earning a faint moan against his mouth. Ryuuzaki pressed close and warm against him, and he stepped backwards, never parting their mouths, drawing the other back with him. He broke the kiss for a brief moment to sit back and lay on the bed, pulling Ryuuzaki down to lay overtop of him and lock lips once again.

They kissed for a long time, warm and comfortable in their own world. Ryuuzaki nuzzled against Light, smiling contentedly, his eyes half-lidded and hazy with pleasure.

"This is nice, Light…" he murmured, unconsciously dropping the honorific off the end. A breathy moan escaped his lips as Light rolled them over, tucking him into the pillows.

"It's about to get nicer…" Light replied softly, dropping a single kiss onto slightly parted lips. Before Ryuuzaki had a chance to respond, his mouth was moving, kissing down his cheek and to his neck. He nuzzled the soft, fragile skin of his throat, tasting the warm flesh with gentle nips and licks. "You taste good, Ryuu."

Ryuuzaki moaned softly as Light sucked on his pulse, leaving a faint mark. He reached up, wrapping his arms around Light's neck and breathing lightly into his ear, "Light… Please…" He wasn't sure what he was asking for, but he couldn't help himself.

Light ran his hands down Ryuuzaki's slim form, slipping under the hem of his shirt and moving back up. He traced the contours of Ryuuzaki's muscles, running his nails lightly up his ribs. He lifted the white shirt, pulling it over the raven-haired man's head and tossing it to the side, out of the way. He kissed along his collarbone, then moved to press his lips against the pale skin of his chest. Ryuuzaki whimpered, squirming. He blinked wide black eyes, trying to keep his sight focused on the brunet, but found himself unable to keep his eyes open.

Light kissed down his breastbone, teasing and occasionally tracing with his tongue as he used the pads of his thumbs to massage Ryuuzaki's nipples. Ryuuzaki arched towards him, fumbling for the buttons of his shirt, undoing them quickly and pushing the fabric away from warm skin. As soon as his shirt was off, Light moved back up to kiss him again, and Ryuuzaki pressed close to him, kissing back feverishly. He could feel his heart-rate picking up as Light threaded his fingers through raven hair, keeping him in place. Their tongues dueled, neither particularly trying to win, just enjoying the sensation.

Light kissed at the faint red mark he had made on Ryuuzaki's neck, just over his pulse point. He sucked on it firmly, leaving a bruise to darken against milky skin, and Ryuuzaki mewled, writhing beneath him.

He slipped down again, reaching for the button of Ryuuzaki's jeans. "Ryuu… Ryuu, look at me." he requested gently. Ryuuzaki's eyes opened just a fraction from where they had been tightly shut, and Light could see infinite emotions filling their depths. Pleasure, lust, anxiety… even fear. Light was going to erase the fear, at least he hoped he would. "Ryuuzaki, is this okay?"

Ryuuzaki shut his eyes again, leaning his head back on the pillows. Light was giving him a choice, but he already knew what his answer was. No matter how much nervousness he might feel, he wanted this too. "Yes…" he breathed, opening his eyes again to meet Light's warm amber gaze. Light smiled faintly, undoing the button and zipper and sliding the worn denim down Ryuuzaki's legs. The pants were followed almost immediately by Ryuuzaki's boxers, leaving him completely bare. Light pulled him up into a tight embrace, wrapped up safe and warm in his arms. Ryuuzaki smiled hazily, reaching for the fastening of Light's own pants.

"Will this hurt?" he asked, as Light moved to discard the irritating pants. He stared at Light, a tiny bit of anxiety in his eyes, and Light smiled.

"As little as I can manage." he replied truthfully. He wasn't going to lie. With both pants and underwear gone, he laid out overtop of Ryuuzaki again, slipping one knee between his legs and pressing their hips together gently.

Ryuuzaki moaned, holding Light tightly against him and leaning up for another kiss. He involuntarily rocked his hips, grinding against the pianist. Light kissed him deeply, tongue exploring his hot mouth before pulling back and offering him the fingers of his right hand.

"Suck on them…" he coaxed softly. "This will help it hurt less."

Ryuuzaki stared for a moment, then hesitantly reached up and took Light's hand, bringing it to his lips. He twined his tongue carefully around each digit, having a pretty good idea what Light was planning.

Light bit back a moan as Ryuuzaki licked at his fingers, leaving no bit of skin untouched. When they were good and slick, he pulled them away, smiling softly. Tenderly he sought Ryuuzaki's entrance, circling for a moment before carefully pressing a single finger into his warm body.

Ryuuzaki stiffened, a low whine of pain escaping his lips. Light kissed his throat softly, whispering, "Hush, it's okay. You'll be okay. It will fade in a moment…" He lifted his other hand, running it through soft raven hair in a soothing manner. Ryuuzaki relaxed, though it took effort. But Light was right. The pain ebbed into a mildly uncomfortable sensation. The finger slipped partway out, and was joined by a second. L arched in real pain this time, and Light peppered his face with small butterfly kisses. "Shh…" he soothed.

"Light…" Ryuuzaki whispered. "Light…" The honorific hadn't returned, and Light smiled at the simple gesture. Whether Ryuuzaki had simply forgotten it or not, it didn't matter.

Light scissored the two fingers carefully, stretching Ryuuzaki's entrance. Looking up into obsidian eyes glassy with all the sensation, he murmured, "This will likely hurt worse as we go. Do you still want to?"

Another way out, another offer of escape. Light really cared, didn't he? But Ryuuzaki was far too aroused to want to stop. He shifted slightly against Light's fingers, whispering hoarsely, "Yes…! Please, Light…"

Light leaned up and kissed him as he added another finger, swallowing Ryuuzaki's moan of pain. Stroking the soft skin of his inner thigh to sooth him, he twisted his fingers around, stretching the tight passage, searching with his fingertips. When Ryuuzaki arched, another cry spilling into Light's mouth, he pulled back and smiled, rubbing his fingers over the spot he had just discovered.

"Here, then…" he murmured. He spread his fingers, watching Ryuuzaki writhe on the bed as moans and whimpers and soft little cries escaped his parted lips, before drawing them out. Smoothly, he reached for his own erection, slicking the pre-cum down his shaft for lubrication. He wanted to hurt Ryuuzaki as little as possible. He lifted the violinist's legs around his hips, Ryuuzaki getting the idea immediately. But as Light positioned himself, just barely touching the small, puckered entrance, Ryuuzaki flinched, tensing up. Light paused, an expression of concern on his face. "What's wrong, Ryuu…?" he murmured gently. He let one hand wander over the smooth skin of Ryuuzaki's hip, locking eyes with his partner and waiting patiently for the answer.

"…I'm nervous…" Ryuuzaki whispered, embarrassed. Light reached up, softly stroking his hair.

"We can stop." he said. "I'm not going to force you to do anything."

Ryuuzaki stared at him for a long moment, then some new emotion flooded his eyes. He lifted one hand, clasping Light's that was still twined in his hair. "Light… I love you… …Please…just…"

Light's eyes widened. "Ryuuzaki…" he whispered, unable to believe it. He smiled brilliantly, lifting Ryuuzaki's hand to his lips and kissing the knuckles lightly. "I love you too, Ryuu." Holding Ryuuzaki's hand, he eased forward gently. Ryuuzaki keened softly, gripping Light's hand tight against whatever pain he was feeling. Light moved slowly but steadily, only pausing once he was all the way in. He leaned forward, kissing Ryuuzaki lightly on the lips, waiting for him to adjust.

Ryuuzaki waited, feeling the pain slowly beginning to subside and a delicious pressure replace it. His hands, one clutching Light's hand and one tangled tightly in the sheets, moved to wrap loosely around Light's neck, draping his arms over his shoulders. He shifted slightly, rolling his hips against Light's. "Move…" he breathed.

Light thrust shallowly into the warm body beneath him, smiling as Ryuuzaki gave a breathy moan of pleasure. He increased the force of his movements gradually, driving both himself and his lover into the heights of ecstasy.

"Light…! Oh, god…!" Ryuuzaki moaned, clinging to him. Never had he felt such pleasure before, singing through his veins, raising him higher and higher. Light was hitting that amazing spot inside of him with a steady rhythm, and the feeling was almost intense enough to cross that fine line between pleasure and pain. But it felt _so good_…!!

"Ryuu…" Light groaned, dragging Ryuuzaki up to kiss him firmly on the mouth. When he pulled back, he reached between them, wrapping slender fingers around Ryuuzaki's weeping length and stroking in time with his thrusts.

It was too much. Ryuuzaki could feel heat coiling in his stomach, winding tighter with every movement. He tried to say something, to warn Light, but no articulate words would form. Instead, there was only a loud cry as the coil finally released.

"Uwaaah!!!" he shrieked, holding tightly to Light as he came. Light groaned, coming as well as Ryuuzaki's muscles spasmed, and collapsed down against him, drawing out of his body and simply laying there, basking in the aftermath. He finally rolled off to the side, grabbing the nearest article of clothing and carefully wiping himself and Ryuuzaki off. His shirt or Ryuuzaki's shirt, he wasn't sure; he tossed it aside again and pulled the raven-haired man into his arms, feeling him still trembling slightly from the intensity of his orgasm.

"I love you, Ryuuzaki…" he murmured, kissing him on the forehead. He leaned back against the pillows, pulling the covers up, smiling as he felt Ryuuzaki curl up against his side.

"I love you too, Light…" he whispered. There was silence for a long moment, then the softly murmured question, "We're safe, right?"

"Of course. We're safe here. No one knows who you are, or where you live. Everything will be okay."

Ryuuzaki seemed to finally relax at the reassurance, pressing against Light's side, head resting on the brunet's shoulder. "Watari will be back soon…" he said sleepily.

"So?" Light asked, stroking his hair easily.

"Thought… you should… know…" Ryuuzaki's voice trailed away as he fell asleep. Light smiled, holding him close and drifting off as well.

_Safe…_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

O.O

I WILL NEVER GET USED TO POSTING STUFF LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(pant)

...Anyway... For everyone who's been waiting for intermission, there you go, in all of its' sappy, fluffy, WAFF-tastic glory. And on Valentines! (I didn't plan it like that, I swear!)

Next chapter we get back to stuff that's actually relevant to the plot! Yay!

I'd like to take a moment and say that anyone who has never read the story "Pieta" in the God Eye doujin... You need to. It's freakin' amazing. It has a STORY! And some really pretty art. :D

...Do I really need to tell you people to enjoy?  
Li


	17. Réveil dans la Conséquence

**Réveil dans la Conséquence  
**_(Waking up in the Aftermath)_

_Light wandered through the halls of Ryuuzaki's house, curious. He couldn't seem to find the dark-haired young man, no matter where he looked. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't remembered Ryuuzaki's house being this big. He had searched at least a dozen rooms looking for his boyfriend, and there weren't that many rooms on one floor… Something was definitely off. He would have to ask Ryuuzaki when he found him._

_He opened another door, and found Ryuuzaki's three brothers all glaring at him. He stepped back involuntarily, uncertain in the face of the venomous looks they were shooting him._

_"What…?" he tried to ask, but Mello interrupted._

_"This is all your fault!" the blond shouted at him furiously. "Everything!"_

_"It's because of you!" Matt accused. "You were his friend; you led him out of here, away from where it's safe… You exposed him!"_

_"He found him because you showed him the way… L tried to keep us safe, but he…" Near whispered. All three looked as though they'd been crying._

_"What happened?" Light asked, taking a single step forward._

_Near was the only one who spoke, the other two simply glaring in the background. "He took L… He's going to kill him…and you too."_

_Light staggered backwards. "No… NO! I won't let that happen!" He turned away from the children, taking off down the hallway. Doors flew open ahead of him on either side of the hall, but he only stopped when he reached one with faint red drips staining the floor in front of it._

_"Ryuuzaki!" Light cried in horror._

_Like a doll, his boyfriend looked up at him with blank, empty eyes. "My name is L." he said woodenly. He smiled, crookedly, and picked up a knife from the table behind him. He slashed it down one arm, the wound flowing bright red, open, sticky. Light let out an anguished cry, making to run to him, but stopped at the appearance of a new figure from a darkened corner of the room. Hooded, his face in shadow, carrying an intricate pipe in one hand._

_"The Pied Piper…" Light whispered. "What have you done to Ryuuzaki?!"_

_"Ryuuzaki?" the Piper's voice held a smirk. "This is L, the Masked Violinist." He set the pipe to his lips, playing a short sequence of notes, and L lifted the knife again and slashed it down his other arm. His white shirt was steadily becoming soaked in crimson._

_"How did you even find him?!" Light demanded, horror pitching his voice higher than normal._

_The Pied Piper laughed. "…You, Light. You led me right to him." He stepped away, through another door, playing his pipe again. Light whirled to look at Ryuuzaki, diving to stop him, but it was too late. At the killer's wordless command, Ryuuzaki raised the knife a final time, forcing it into his own heart. He crumpled, and Light dove to catch him, seeing for an instant the illusion of Vera and Alexei falling the same way. But it wasn't a pair of musicians that he honestly barely knew falling into his arms. It was the lifeless form of his lover, still and dead._

xXx

Light woke up, shaking slightly, and tried to get out of bed to splash some cold water on his face. The nightmare had been horrible, truly frightening on a level that Light was barely willing to admit to himself. But as he tried to get up, he found that he was unable to move, bound at his waist. Glancing down, he found the source, and sighed in utter relief. Tucked snugly under the covers, a very warm, breathing L lay curled against his side, thumb pressed to his lips as he slept, one arm thrown over Light in a sleepy hug. Light smiled faintly, reaching out and running his hand through soft raven hair before hugging the smaller form tightly to him.

Alive. He could feel Ryuuzaki's heartbeat thrumming the counter-rhythm to his own, and it was a glorious feeling. They were still safe. Whoever this Pied-Piper Killer was, he hadn't gotten to them yet.

Ryuuzaki nestled closer, nuzzling Light's shoulder, and the auburn-haired boy wondered how he had gotten so damn lucky, having someone like Ryuuzaki to love. The mysterious musician who showed his face to no one, and Light had him. He was the only one Ryuuzaki had ever trusted with his identity. He leaned his head to press a gentle kiss to the top of Ryuuzaki's head, and Ryuuzaki sighed softly, not waking up.

_The morning dawned upon this altar…  
__Remains of the dark passion-play…_

Light glanced over at the iPod that they had apparently forgotten to turn off last night. Then again, they _had_ gotten a bit distracted… Passion-play, indeed. But that didn't seem to matter at the moment, with Ryuuzaki's warm body against him. The rest of the world seemed so very far away…

The door banged open, and Mello walked in, calling, "Ryuuzaki! Watari's making waffles with chocolate chips…!" He froze, locking eyes with Light, then turned and bolted from the room, slamming the door behind him. Light could faintly hear him bellowing, "MY EYES!!!!"

Ryuuzaki stirred, a soft protesting murmur slipping past his lips. "Noisy…" He tightened his arm around Light, starting to drift back to sleep before stiffening and whispering, "Was that Mello?"

"Yes." Light replied.

"Damn it." Ryuuzaki grumbled, sounding now completely awake. He had forgotten that despite their getting back late, his brothers and guardian would be around in the morning.

Light smiled. "Good morning to you too." He kept his voice light, hoping to avoid discussing his nightmare.

Ryuuzaki glanced up at him, rubbing his eyes. "Good morning… We should get dressed before someone else shows up…" But it was too late for that. Both boys looked at the door as it opened and Watari walked in.

"L, Mello is yelling incoherently about his eyes and being scarred for life, and will only point at your door. Do you know what…?" Watari trailed off, blinking. Light noticed his eyes flicker briefly to the bruise on Ryuuzaki's neck and to the rumpled sheets. "Oh. Never mind. I will deal with Mello. There are waffles downstairs if you would like some, L, Light." He left without another word, and Light grinned, ruffling Ryuuzaki's hair.

"I guess Watari really _doesn't_ mind." he laughed, pulling the violinist into his arms and holding him tight. Ryuuzaki leaned his head against Light's chest, smiling faintly.

"Back to sleep…" he murmured lazily, shutting his eyes. Light reached up to pet his hair, smiling.

"All right, all right…" Within minutes, both had fallen back asleep.

Several minutes later, the door creaked open carefully, and Mello poked his head in. Noting that both were asleep, he raised the digital camera Sayu had gotten him and took a quick picture. Then he was gone, like he had never been there in the first place. After the shock had worn off, he had realized exactly how good this could turn out for him.

"I'm going to have _so_ much blackmail material!" The camera had been a gift from Sayu, carefully smuggled to his house when neither Light nor Ryuuzaki were around. A godsend, it was, knowing Light's sister. He was going to have enough dirt to hold over Ryuuzaki's head _forever_.

xXx

Light only slept for a little while, and when he woke back up, he simply laid there, his arms loosely wrapped around the raven asleep against his chest. He was thinking about the nightmare again, wondering what it meant. Nightmares preyed on subconscious fears, so it was a simple matter of figuring out what he was worried about. Losing Ryuuzaki, for one. But the rest of it… How could he have been responsible for Ryuuzaki's death? He would never allow it! He figured Mello, Near, and Matt had just represented the fear and accusation. It wasn't specific; it wasn't that he was afraid that _they _would blame him…

Ryuuzaki mumbled unintelligibly in his sleep, and Light reached up to pet the nape of his neck. It was a mindless motion, leaving him free to continue to think. This killer could control people. Alexei and Vera's deaths had proved that. He or she could get into people's houses, based on Jessica and Airiin's murders. David was being held for killing them all, but there was no concrete evidence. Everything at that point was circumstantial. But _what if…_?

Ryuuzaki shifted, agitated, and said very clearly, "Cake!" Light stared at him, completely confused, and came to the conclusion that he was still asleep. The violinist's eyes fluttered, and he blinked up at Light.

"What happened to your cake, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked, biting back a laugh.

Ryuuzaki frowned. "I dreamed the cake was hiding. Then I found it." he said. "Don't laugh at me. Haven't you ever had a weird dream before?"

_If only you knew…_ Light rolled his eyes, glancing over at the clock. "Dear god, it's noon. We're sleeping the day away. Come on. Let's go see if any of those waffles Watari mentioned are still around."

xXx

Twenty minutes later, they were up, dressed, and presentable. Making their way downstairs, they were greeted with Near doing a large puzzle in the middle of the living room floor, Matt playing his handheld video game while curled in one of the armchairs, and a plate of waffles abandoned on the kitchen table. Mello was nowhere to be seen. When they asked Matt, the redhead replied with, "He's up in his room. I think he's on the computer."

They grabbed the plate, bringing it into the living room and sitting down on the sofa. Matt paused his game long enough to look up and grin demonically.

"_Good morning_," he said, with exaggerated emphasis. "I hope you both _slept_ well…" He, too, eyed the hickey staining Ryuuzaki's throat.

"I'm going to kill Mello…" Ryuuzaki said, picking up a waffle and biting into it viciously. Near was silent, though faintly pink, not having needed the account Mello had given them of what he had seen. He hadn't wanted to know.

"No killing, Ryuuzaki, they might arrest you by accident." Light said teasingly. Ryuuzaki growled, but turned his attention to the news instead.

The noon news was just coming on, and Ryuuzaki reached out and turned the volume up so that they could hear comfortably. The anchor onscreen, a middle-aged man, was saying in an excited voice, "_Today's top story! Police arrest a suspect in the mysterious Pied Piper murders!_" A picture of David, complete with name, age, and occupation, appeared on the screen. The reporter's voice continued, "_David Kensella, actually one of the musicians from the concert that the victims performed in, was arrested last night in front of the home of Jessica Moore. Jessica and her friend, fellow musician Airiin Lleyton, were killed early yesterday evening when a gas stove exploded. Police arrested David under suspicious circumstances, and he remains held in the police headquarters._"

Ryuuzaki glanced over at Light. "Would David do something like this? What is his motive?" he asked quietly. "I could understand a murder of passion, since he was in love with Jessica and made no attempt to hide it. She rejected him enough times… But to kill all those others…"

"We should go to police headquarters to talk to him. They'll let us speak through the windows they use for actual inmates." Light said. "My father is police chief, not to mention that this case is personal. They'll let us through. In the meantime, what can we do to keep our families safe?"

"We could move out." Ryuuzaki said immediately. "Get an apartment away from them, so that if the killer does take a mind to attack us at home, we won't be here, where someone we care about could become collateral damage."

"I suppose we're old enough… Twenty-one is a bit old to be living at home…" Light said. "It wouldn't look suspicious, except for the whole 'sharing an apartment with another guy' thing."

"You're my boyfriend." Ryuuzaki said. "What's odd about that? And the only people who know are the only people who would be concerned with you moving out. We'd be fine."

"My dad still isn't entirely on the bandwagon." Light said, rolling his eyes. "He called me the other day and asked me why I had never tried dating Misa. Since she's my _best friend_, she would make an ideal girlfriend." He glanced over as Matt slipped away upstairs, and then said, "I told him what I always tell Sayu: we're just friends."

"Absolutely right!" Ryuuzaki said, looking indignant. Light laughed, leaning over and kissing him on the nose.

"Of course. Now come on. Let's finish these waffles and go see David. That might give us some answers."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

:D

Yeah, they forgot to lock the door... Hehe.

Not much time to talk. Stupid library's closing in a few minutes. DX More plot next chapter.

To Question, who should know who he/she is: Yeah, I read Poison Apple. Loved it, but it was _so sad_! And I feel privilaged and sparkly to have someone write me nice reviews. Saving the world, indeed. :D And with regards to your other review, yeah, that doesn't really fit the image of the Pied Piper, does it? Hehe...

Enjoy, everyone!  
Li


	18. Interlude: Victoire Épique

**Interlude: Victoire Épique  
**_(Epic Win)_

**Chocolateizlove has logged on. Private forum.**

Chocolateizlove: You guys there?

AnimangaGirl: Always. Misa's at a photo shoot, tho. Is my brother your house?

Chocolateizlove: Duh. Where else?

AnimangaGirl: IDK. Maybe out with Ryuu-kun? LOL.

Chocolateizlove: No. Actually, you have to see this pic I took w/ the camera u sent me. Absolutely boggling. I was scarred.

AnimangaGirl: O.o. Must be epic.

Chocolateizlove: U will LOVE it. Uploading…

Chocolateizlove: Did you get it?

Chocolateizlove: AG? Are u still there…?

AnimangaGirl: …OMG. OH MY GOD EPIC WIN, MELLO!!1!!!!11!!1!1!!

AnimangaGirl: Was that this morning?!

Chocolateizlove: Ya.

AnimangaGirl: And is it what I think it's a pic of?

Chocolateizlove: I can assume… The first time I went in there, the covers were twisted funny…

AnimangaGirl: SQUEEEEE!!! You, sir, have just won the internet. ;D

* * *

In real life, Sayu squealed happily at her computer screen. Footsteps came up the stairs, and she minimized the downloaded picture and forum page as her father's head popped in the door.

"Anything wrong, Sayu?" Chief Yagami asked, looking around suspiciously.

"I got the highest high score EVER!" Sayu cried, showing him the window of online Tetris that she kept minimized for emergencies.

Chief Yagami sighed. "That's wonderful, Sayu. Try to keep the shrieking to a minimum, though." He left, heading back downstairs, and Sayu pulled her forum back up.

* * *

AnimangaGirl: So big brother finally got laid. Nice. Sooooo much to tease him about.

Chocolateizlove: (nods) Blackmail _forever_.

AnimangaGirl: At least your big brother is nice. And you're fun. You'd be a cool brother-in-law.

Chocolateizlove: Dunno if I'll be alive that long. Ryuuzaki seemed really mad this morning, according to Matt, and he doesn't even know about the pic.

AnimangaGirl: I'll send flowers.

Chocolateizlove: You're cruel.

AnimangaGirl: Last time we had this convo, it was the other way round. Me dead, you mean.

Chocolateizlove: It was, wasn't it?

AnimangaGirl: In any case, flippin' sweet pic. Saved, forever blackmail, LOL.

Chocolateizlove: So we got a pic of them 'morning-after' style. What could possibly be worse?

AnimangaGirl: Embarrassing them in public? Do they _do_ PDA?

Chocolateizlove: Dunno. Haven't really been out w/ them.

Chocolateizlove: Besides, if I did that, I would be dead 4 real.

AnimangaGirl: Y?

Chocolateizlove: Well… Shit. Ryuu will kill me for this later, I know it…

Chocolateizlove: But if Light knows, it wouldn't hurt to tell you.

Chocolateizlove: But you're SWORN to secrecy.

AnimangaGirl: K. What's the big, scary secret?

Chocolateizlove: Ryuuzaki is L.

Chocolateizlove: …AG? Are u there?

Chocolateizlove: You're not dead, RU?

AnimangaGirl: You're joking.

Chocolateizlove: No… The rest of us play accompaniment. The one in the black hood at that concert was me.

AnimangaGirl: OH MY **GOD!!!1!!1!!!1!1!11**

AnimangaGirl: That's amazing! Out of everyone in the whole universe 4 Nii-san to fall in love with…

Chocolateizlove: You can't tell anyone else!

AnimangaGirl: Don't worry. I won't.

AnimangaGirl: Dangit, GTG. Mom and Dad are taking me shopping.

Chocolateizlove: Girls. Whatever. C U later, AG.

AnimangaGirl: CU, Choco.

**AnimangaGirl is offline.**

* * *

Sayu quit the internet browser, digging her purse out of the stack of clothes beside her bed and hurrying downstairs. _OH_, was Light in for it when he finally got home. In for it, indeed…

And L? Sayu wasn't sure how such a thing had happened, and there was nothing in her mind that connected Ryuuzaki and L, but Mello had no reason to lie. And in some twisted way, it made sense to her.

She called back hurriedly when her parents yelled at her to hurry up, practically skipping down the stairs with joy. This was _awesome_!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sayu and Mello are fun. :D

I apologize for the lack of updates. Every Saturday from now to April has been monopolized, so it all depends on when I can sneak to the library during the week to upload. Bleh… Anyway, it seemed mean to update with just the IM chapter, so there's another one after this for you. Lots of plot!

Hugs!  
Li


	19. Morte Vivente

**Morte Vivente  
**_(Living Death)_

It was Light's idea to go see David where he was being held in the police headquarters. A simple request for access, proof of identity as Chief Yagami's son, and five minutes gave them access to the holding area.

While they waited for the police to bring David out, they noticed that the setup was seemingly the same as any standard prison. A thick glass wall separated prisoner and visitor, with a telephone system in between. David was led out in handcuffs, and they walked over to sit opposite him. His cuffs were undone, and he picked up the phone.

"Light… I'm glad you came! Xander and Helena were here earlier, and Genesis came by… Suki too. Even Kenneth showed up!"

Light nodded. He indicated the skinny musician at his side, saying quickly, "This is my friend, Ryuuzaki. David, what happened? Why did they think it was you?"

David explained everything leading up to his arrest. Jessica's refusal of his offer to go to the symphony, how he had retreated back to the curb and begun to play his bagpipes. "I was sitting there playing, when I smelled smoke. And when I turned to see where it was coming from, I realized that it was Jessica's house. I ran back to the door, to try to get in and see if she and Airiin were all right, but the door exploded… It was the gas stove…" He frowned, looking down at his hands. "I was too late to even try to get them out, and then when the police showed up, everyone turned on me!" Looking up to meet Light's gaze, he cried, "They all pointed fingers at me, because I was playing music! The Pied Piper doesn't play bagpipes! He plays an actual pipe! I'm not the Pied Piper!"

"It would be a clever subterfuge, though, to make such a distinction, to use bagpipes instead of a 'real' pipe…" Ryuuzaki murmured, but thankfully David couldn't hear his comment.

"I don't know what to think anymore, David." Light admitted. "All the evidence seems to be against you, and if no one else gets killed while you're in prison… Then the answer seems obvious."

"No!" David cried. "Then I'm obviously being framed! The Pied Piper is trying to frame me!" He banged his free hand, the one not holding the phone, on the desk. "Look into my eyes!" he begged Light. "I'm not a murderer! You have to believe me! I'm not the Pied Piper!"

His voice had risen until he was shouting, and policemen converged on the other side of the glass, snapping cuffs back on his wrists. Light managed to say, "I'm sorry, David…" before they took him back to lock him up again. Light glanced at Ryuuzaki helplessly, saying, "I don't know whether or not to believe him…"

Ryuuzaki lifted his hand to chew absently on the tip of his thumb as he thought. "I, too, am uncertain… He certainly doesn't act guilty. He seems sincere enough. But he could just be a very good actor…"

"Do you think?" Light asked. "Could anyone act that well?"

Ryuuzaki turned to look at him, a peculiar look in his eyes. For a brief moment, Light was convinced that somehow the ebony-eyed violinist could see everything about everyone, just with that stare. It was like looking into the blackness of space and having it look back at you, omniscient. It felt like Ryuuzaki was staring into his soul. Then the moment passed, and the other looked away again.

"There is always a possibility, Light-kun." Ryuuzaki murmured. He turned to walk towards the exit, and Light followed, uncertain as to what Ryuuzaki was thinking of.

xXx

After they left the building, walking back to the bus stop that they had come from, Light reached over and took Ryuuzaki's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Well, all we have to do now is find a suitable apartment to move into. That shouldn't be too hard, right?"

Ryuuzaki nodded distractedly, then stumbled slightly, his feet almost sliding out from under him. Regaining his balance, he looked at what had caused him to slip. A pen was lying on the sidewalk. It had obviously rolled out from under him when he stepped on it. But it wasn't an ordinary thing. It was thicker around than an ordinary pen, and appeared to be made of, disturbingly enough, skulls. Probably something Gothic-Lolita style that some silly girl had dropped. On any other day, Ryuuzaki would have ignored it, but with thoughts of murder at the forefront of his mind, he couldn't help but reach down and pick it up.

"Funny…" he muttered, turning it over and over in his hands, examining it. "It doesn't seem to be made of plastic, or metal. If I didn't find the idea completely ridiculous, I'd say it was actually made out of bones."

"Let me see." Light said. Ryuuzaki offered the strange pen, and Light took it, looking just as closely. "That's… really strange. What do you think it is?" As he looked, Ryuuzaki glanced up over Light's shoulder and froze, his mouth falling open in something like shock and horror.

"…L-Light-k-kun?"

"Yes?" Light looked up, and was immediately taken aback by his expression. What's the matter, Ryuu?" he asked worriedly, turning around to see what he was staring at.

"Thanks for finding my pen."

There was a tall, blue-haired _thing_ standing in front of them. Its' eyes were an eerie yellow, and it had pointed teeth. Gangly limbs dressed in some kind of black outfit were surpassed in oddness only by the large, demonic wings coming from the thing's back.

"What the hell?!" Light cried, moving to push Ryuuzaki back. Ryuuzaki was doing the same thing, trying to push Light back, and the result was a collective step back that would have made them laugh under any other circumstances. Ryuuzaki said nothing, staring with wide black eyes at this thing that looked like an Angel of Death become real.

"Since you both touched something from our realm, more specifically, something that belongs to me, you can both see me." it said. "My name is Ryuk."

"What the hell are you?" Light demanded. Thankfully, there was no one on the road to the bus stop who would look at them oddly for talking to thin air.

Ryuk laughed, a loud cackling that took both of them by surprise for a second. "I'm a Shinigami. What else?"

"Shinigami…" Ryuuzaki murmured. His eyes widened, and he said sharply, "Death God?!"

"Heh heh. That's right." Ryuk chuckled.

"…What do you want with us?" Light asked slowly, glancing at Ryuuzaki. "You're not the one causing these murders, are you?"

"Me? I don't want anything. You guys just picked up my pen after I dropped it." Ryuk said. "Speaking of which…" He took the pen back from Light, who shivered involuntarily. "And no, I'm not killing people. There are rules Death Gods must follow as well, and grotesque murder sprees, while interesting to watch, are definitely against the rules. You two are trying to figure out this mystery?" They nodded, and Ryuk chuckled. "Good luck with that. You'll find it harder than you're imagining." He spread his wings wide, beating them just once and hovering in the air in front of them. "I'll check up on you two later. This is going to be too much fun to miss!" He sailed away into the sky and Light and Ryuuzaki were left to stare after him, baffled.

"That was a Shinigami…" Ryuuzaki murmured.

"Hallucination?" Light offered, just to try.

"No, we wouldn't see the same hallucination at the same time. Elaborate illusion?" Ryuuzaki countered, trying another suggestion.

"We're in the middle of the street. There's nowhere to set up any kind of illusion, not of the complexity needed. Besides, it _took the pen from us_. It's solid."

"So it actually happened."

"Looks like it." They stared at each other for a long moment, and then Ryuuzaki sat down with a thud on the sidewalk. "Ryuu?!"

"I'm okay…" Ryuuzaki said. "That was just a bit of a shock, is all. After all, it's not every day that you find out that Shinigami actually exist…"

Light sat down beside him, somewhat more gracefully, and rested his head in his hands. "Gods of Death roaming our world… Do you really think we'll see it again?"

"If it wasn't an elaborate illusion or a hallucination or a sinister plot to make us forget this case, then probably." Ryuuzaki reasoned. "Must we really accept the existence of such a thing…?"

Light was silent for a long moment, then said bluntly, "At least it didn't kill us." They stared at each other for a moment, then started laughing helplessly at the absurdity of it all. Light staggered back to his feet, helping Ryuuzaki up and saying, not without a struggle, "Come on… The bus will leave without us."

Ryuuzaki followed him the rest of the way to the bus stop, where they sat down on the bench. "So, where are we going to look for an apartment?"

"Somewhere nearby." Light replied. "Shibuya would be ideal, actually, but rent there is very expensive." Seeing the look Ryuuzaki was giving him, he added hastily, "I know you're a multi-billionaire or whatever, but I don't feel right tossing money away like that. Somewhere nearby our houses will be fine. It won't change our routines too much."

Ryuuzaki nodded. "And our families can visit if they are worried." They exchanged a look, clearly communicating that the whole point was to keep their families _away_ if an insane serial killer was coming after them.

"So we look in neighborhoods near home." Light said. As the bus pulled up, he added, "This really shouldn't be too hard, then…"

xXx

Five hours later, they sat down in a heap in front of the door to Light's house, exhausted.

"That was harder than I thought!" Light complained. "Seriously! I never realized how many completely weird landlords are in this city!" They had been to five different apartment buildings within a half-hour from either of their houses.

"That one man was trying for a price far above what his apartments are worth." Ryuuzaki said. "It was almost as expensive as an apartment in the main area of Shibuya." He glanced at Light. "That one I wouldn't have paid for. I dislike being ripped off."

"And that other lady looked like all of those creepy old ladies in fairy tales. You know, the ones that try to eat you?" Light said.

"Hansel and Gretel." Ryuuzaki replied. "I know what you mean. But at least we found one." They had ended up renting a moderately-priced apartment about fifteen minutes away from either of their houses. The landlord had seemed nice enough, and they could afford the rent on an 'ordinary' budget, which both were pretending to have. "Now all that's left is to tell our families that we're moving out."

The door opened behind them, and Chief Yagami stood there with an expression on his face that suggested that he didn't know whether to be disapproving or not. He stared at the two young men, before finally asking, "Why are you sitting out on the steps?"

"We were just coming in." Light said, getting up and offering a hand to Ryuuzaki. He walked past his father, hand in hand with his boyfriend, and didn't notice his father suppress a sigh.

When they had called Sayu and Mrs. Yagami into the living room as well, Light told them all that he had something very important to tell them. Sayu stared at him with an almost frightening intensity, an evil little-sister grin on her face. Unfortunately, with both parents in the room, she couldn't laugh at her brother or tease him to death.

"I'm asking for your understanding." he said, glancing at Ryuuzaki. He had a right to be a little nervous. After all, the last time he had intended to tell his father something this important, it had ended in his father bursting into the room before he had gotten to say anything. He took a deep breath, finally just saying simply, "I'm moving out."

His mother looked surprised, his father glanced at Ryuuzaki and looked unsure if he should get mad or not, and Sayu too was staring at Light and Ryuuzaki and looking extremely disappointed.

"Why, Light?" Mrs. Yagami asked in an understanding tone. Light looked visibly relieved.

"Because, Mom. If this murderer is after musicians, and can get into people's houses, then I don't want any of you hurt by accident if he shows up here." he explained. "I'll feel better in my own place, knowing that you guys are safe."

"…Will Ryuuzaki be staying with you?" Chief Yagami asked quietly, no hint to what he was thinking in his voice.

"Yes." Light replied. "He's my boyfriend, Dad."

"He doesn't have to hide from a murderer. You don't feel guilty about putting him in danger?" Barely perceptible anger had seeped into his tone.

Light frowned. "That's not it. Ryuu…"

"I'm already in danger." Ryuuzaki said suddenly. "The murderer is after me too, because I'm–"

"– A musician too!" Light interrupted quickly. "He plays violin, so he figures that once the murderer gets through with the people at the concert, he'll start coming after ordinary people anyway."

Chief Yagami frowned, but Light's mother said, "We just want you to be safe and happy, Light."

"Thanks, Mom." Light glanced at Sayu, who had been very quiet through most of the discussion. He turned, saying quietly, "Sayu? You okay?" He ignored the look that Ryuuzaki was giving him when his parents weren't looking.

"It's going to be weird without you around, Nii-san!" Sayu said. "How am I going to bug you if you're not here?!" She silently lamented being unable to use the new ammunition Mello had given her that morning.

"You can still come and visit, Sayu." Light said. "Don't worry. It's not like I'm disappearing off the face of the world." Looking back at his parents, he said, "Thank you for understanding. Now we have to go break the news to Ryuuzaki's family."

"Any time, Light." Mrs. Yagami stood up and hugged him, then Ryuuzaki. "Good luck, boys. Be safe."

xXx

Twenty minutes later they were standing outside of Ryuuzaki's house, staring at the front door with apprehension. Well, in Ryuuzaki's case. Light was completely confused, wondering what he could possibly have to be nervous about. Compared to his house, Ryuuzaki's family should be a piece of cake. Ryuu himself had said that Watari all but let him do whatever he wished.

"Watari's not going to mind. You know that. What is there to worry about?" he asked, puzzled.

"It's not Watari I'm worried about." Ryuuzaki said, his eyes wide. "My siblings are very… attached to having me around." Looking over at Light, he asked, "Why did you interrupt me when I was trying to talk to your family?"

"I knew what you were going to say." Light replied. "I didn't want them to know that you're L. Not yet."

Ryuuzaki tilted his head to the side, reaching up and biting the tip of his thumb. "But why? Surely it would be easier on your father to know that I'm not just some strange weirdo you picked up off the street." It wasn't that he was all that _eager_ to reveal his identity to yet another person, but he thought Light's family deserved to know. Somehow, their positions had reversed. Ryuuzaki had almost done what he had been afraid Light would do in the beginning: reveal who he was. And this time, it was Light stopping him.

"Well, the most obvious answer is that they probably wouldn't believe me. And we were in no position to prove it right there. My dad would have just been more upset at the 'ridiculous lies' we were 'inventing'." Light said. "Don't worry. We'll tell them eventually, but not now, and not like that."

Ryuuzaki nodded, and turned back to his own front door. "Well. Here we go. Brace yourself."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Feel free to guess. :)

How many Death Note references can _you_ find in this chapter? Other than the obvious, being that Ryuk showed up. I had fun stuffing different moments into the dialogue. Anyway, tell me what you think is going on, because I enjoy laughing at your guesses. Maybe one person has gotten it right so far, but they don't have the 'how' or the 'why'. Just the person.

To Question: I don't think that the Pope would approve of my writing. It would probably give him a heart attack. :) But I'm perfectly willing to accept you recognizing my "miracles". May I have a name to call you by other than a "?", though?

Enjoy, everyone!  
Li


	20. E C'erano Poi Sette

**E C'erano Poi Sette  
**_(And Then There Were Seven)_

Helena Applewhite cheerfully got out of a taxi in front of the hotel she was staying at with her boyfriend, Xander. She had been out shopping in Aoyama for most of the afternoon, and had several bags to show for it. A new scarf and a beautiful jacket for herself, and some gloves for Xander. He would be so happy! His winter gloves were wearing thin, so new ones were definitely in order.

She pressed the button for the floor their room was on, listening to the elevator hum as it ascended. The hotel, knowing who they were, had offered to allow them to stay for a greatly reduced price for the duration of the time they were stuck in Japan. It was a kind gesture on their part, and both musicians had appreciated it. Not everyone was as successful as L, after all.

She had been dating Xander since high school, and they were best friends as well as boyfriend and girlfriend. They had been in the same music classes, becoming close through something that they both loved. It was an amazing feeling, being able to travel the world with the person you loved most, doing what you loved the best.

Helena opened the door, going in and setting her bags down in the alcove next to the door. "Xander?" No answer. Maybe he had gone out. She shucked her coat, walking down the small hallway and into the main area of the hotel room. This was strange. Xander hadn't said he was going anywhere. She turned towards the closet, and screamed.

xXx

Light and Ryuuzaki were ducked behind the sofa in Ryuuzaki's living room, trying to avoid being pelted with small, pointy army men. Mello had taken the catapult from Near's toy castle, and all of his army men, and was currently shooting them at the two older musicians.

"Do you think we're afraid of some stupid murderer who won't even show his face?!" Mello yelled, launching another wave. Light had stuck his head up to see if the blond was out of army men, and dropped back down quickly, holding his eye and cursing.

"I warned you!" Ryuuzaki said. He called loudly, "Mello, this is for your own safety! I will not have you three hurt because of me! It's not a matter of whether you're afraid, it's a matter of _me_ being afraid!"

There was a lull in the army men, but both knew better than to stick their heads up. There was silence from Mello's direction, but then the blond boy said quietly, "But Ryuuzaki, why do you have to leave? They don't know that you're L, and Light could stay here with us. They wouldn't think to look here."

"But people will eventually figure out where Light is living, and then this house would become a target." Ryuuzaki explained calmly, picking at the fuzz on the back of the sofa. "I'm not going to ask you and Watari to put yourselves in danger to protect us."

There was a distinctive click that Ryuuzaki recognized as the catapult being disabled, and he stood up, walking back around the couch. Light followed more cautiously, arms up to defend himself if Ryuuzaki was mistaken.

Ryuuzaki went over to Mello, hugging his younger brother tightly. "I'm not leaving forever." he said. "For heaven's sake, it's only a few minutes away. You can come visit."

Mello nodded. "…Yeah. I guess…"

Matt and Near peered from the landing of the stairs. "Is it safe? Are the army men grounded?" Matt asked.

"Can I have my toys back?" Near added.

Ryuuzaki waved them down, and Near hurried to collect his scattered army men. Ryuuzaki gave them hugs, and explained again that they weren't going far away, and that any of the three could visit any time. Near got up, reaching up and tugging on Light's shirt sleeve. When Light glanced down at him, Near said, "Take care of our big brother, please?" His serious expression was adorable, and Light nodded.

"Yeah. I will."

xXx

There was no problem with Watari. As Light had called it, he had no problems with Ryuuzaki's intention to move out. He offered the same wishes of safety as Light's mother, and both thanked him.

Now they were finally facing the door to their apartment, now that it was actually theirs. Light glanced over at his boyfriend jokingly.

"It feels like we're married."

Ryuuzaki grinned. "Aren't you supposed to carry me over the threshold, then?" he asked teasingly. "Isn't that the custom?"

Light laughed. "I really don't know." But regardless, he kicked the door open, swept Ryuuzaki into his arms, and walked into the apartment, dropping the violinist on the couch. "There!"

Ryuuzaki smiled, looking around the apartment. The furniture was fairly plain, the walls were bland and white, and the kitchen looked like it had never been used. It wasn't the best apartment ever, but it would work. "Home sweet home." he said.

"Until all of this is over." Light said. "Then we'll get a proper house."

Ryuuzaki glanced up. 'After' was a concept that he hadn't considered. The idea that 'after' was a definite possibility, if not already truth, in Light's mind was a comforting one. After years of not being close to anyone, really, to have someone he could count on to always be there was strange and exciting.

"Light…" Whatever he had been intending to say, something silly or serious, was interrupted by the sound of Light's cell phone. Fur Elise sounded and then was cut off as Light answered.

"Dad?" he asked, sounding worried. "What is it?" After listening for a long moment, his eyes widened. "Shit! Where? …Okay, we'll be there as soon as possible. All right." He hung up, and glanced over at Ryuuzaki. "There's been another murder. Dad wants us to come and see."

"Who?" Ryuuzaki was already halfway to the door.

"Xander Wilson. The mandolin player." Light replied. "Come on. The police are already there."

xXx

When they arrived at the room Chief Yagami had indicated on the phone, they ducked the police tape and ventured inside. Helena was sitting on the bed, looking completely numb, and the police were analyzing the scene. There were very few there, since the space was so small. Matsuda was dusting for fingerprints around the closet door, and Chief Yagami was talking rapidly on his cell phone.

Matsuda looked up when they entered, and said quickly, "Hi! Mogi and Ide are downstairs interviewing hotel employees, and Aizawa and Ukita are checking the building for any exits that could be used to get in and out without anyone seeing."

Light nodded, then indicated Helena. "Why is she still here? She should be at the hospital."

"She wouldn't leave." Matsuda said. "Believe me, we tried." He pointed at the closet, speaking in a lower voice. "Her boyfriend hanged himself with the bedsheets. I've tried to find fingerprints, but there aren't any there except for his."

Ryuuzaki had wandered over to the bed, where Helena was sitting staring at the floor. "Helena-san."

"Go away. I'm fine."

"No, you are not." Ryuuzaki said. "You cannot stay here like this." Matsuda and Light turned to look, and even Chief Yagami was watching, telling whoever was on the phone to wait a second.

"I'm fine! If I leave…" Helena faltered.

"If you leave, it will be real." Ryuuzaki said. "Helena-san, I understand. But Xander-san is dead, and staying here won't change that."

Helena seemed to crumple, and she began to cry, hiding her face in her hands. Ryuuzaki patted her awkwardly on the shoulder, and Matsuda came over to lead her from the room, trying to be comforting.

Chief Yagami finally hung up his phone, turning to face Light and Ryuuzaki. He looked grave, but also exhausted, as if this case was simply draining the life out of him. Glancing at the closet door and the pile of sheets waiting to be transported to forensics, he said quietly, "There were no witnesses this time, so no one can definitively say that there was music. But this is the same style as the other murders: suspicious suicides."

"But then, you have to release David!" Light cried. "He's been locked up the entire time frame that this murder could have occurred." The Uilleann piper had had no way to reach this hotel if he was being detained in police custody at the time of the death.

"Light-kun…" Ryuuzaki said quietly. "I know you do not want to speak ill of a fellow musician, but if this 'pied-piper' label is correct and the music can control people… Is it really such a stretch to believe that it would work from a distance?"

"Does he even have his pipes with him?" Light turned to his father.

"No. We confiscated them as evidence." Chief Yagami replied. "But there's also nothing to say that he can't find a way to make the music without the physical pipes."

Ryuuzaki blinked, surprised that Light's father was following his line of thinking. And Chief Yagami hadn't even seen the Shinigami. The Death God's appearance had finally convinced Ryuuzaki that they might be dealing with something beyond the scope of ordinary.

"We're going to question him, regardless." Chief Yagami continued. "I don't think we can afford to leave any lead un-pursued at this point." He leveled a pointed glance at Light, and said, "Be careful, Light. If anything were to happen to you…"

"I'll be careful, Dad. Me and Ryuuzaki both."

Chief Yagami glanced at Ryuuzaki, hesitated a moment, then smiled and nodded. "Yes. Both of you." Footsteps out in the hall announced the return of one of the other police officers, and Chief Yagami said, "You should go home. There's really nothing you can do here. I'll call if we find anything of note."

Light nodded. "Thank you, Dad." He walked with Ryuuzaki to the door, waving at Ide and Mogi as they returned from downstairs. They left the hotel in silence, beginning the trip back to their apartment.

xXx

It was only once they were safely home, doors locked, that they even dared to bring it up. Sitting side-by-side on the sofa, eating leftovers for dinner, somehow even their little apartment didn't feel safe anymore.

"Whoever it is, they're getting closer." Light said, staring at the bland carpet. "There's… not many of us left."

Ryuuzaki had a bowl of chocolate mousse on the coffee table in front of him, but he hadn't touched it. "Seven…" he said, nodding. "If it is one of us, it should be getting easier to pick out who it is."

"But it's not!" Light cried. "There are no clues, no hints, nothing!"

Ryuuzaki nodded again. "We just have to watch ourselves. I believe we're safe here, for the moment."

"I'm just worried something's going to happen to one of us… What would our families think?" Light said, appearing to be ready to follow that train of thought for a while, which would not help in the least. "The only thing that we could do would be to give up our music, and even that might not be enough to save us."

Ryuuzaki leaned over and kissed him, cutting off his spiraling monologue. Light stopped talking immediately, happy to focus instead on kissing his love. He pulled Ryuuzaki into his lap and buried his face in the wild fluff of hair.

"Life without music may as well not be called life at all; it is a bleak living death with no joy, no wonder." Ryuuzaki said. "It isn't worth it, for we would lose so much more by giving it up." He yawned, leaning his head on Light's shoulder.

"I think it's time we went to bed…" Light murmured against Ryuuzaki's hair.

The violinist nodded. "I agree…" It had been an exhausting day. Going to their bedroom, they changed into pajamas and prepared to go to bed.

"Ryuuzaki, are you just going to steal those all the time now?" Light asked, eyeing the panda-eyed musician currently standing across the room in Light's blue pajamas.

"…Maybe?" Ryuuzaki replied, trying for an innocent expression.

Light rolled his eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" He climbed into bed, rolling over as Ryuuzaki climbed in beside him. Looping an arm over his boyfriend's slender waist, he hugged him close. "We'll worry about the Pied Piper in the morning, all right?"

Ryuuzaki replied with a quiet, "Yes…" before tucking his head under Light's chin and closing his eyes. Light smiled, hugging him in return, before going to sleep as well.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I'm SO SORRY for the wait! The past two weeks have been hectic. We're at Winterguard Championships as I speak, so it's a wonder I even have time to post now. O.o

So! (Evil smile) Theories?

To Question, whom I am going to continue refering to as such, even though now I don't think you are a boy or Spanish :) : For some reason, I had a feeling that someone was going to ask if the Shinigami gave the Piper the instrument he uses. The answer is no. They are perfectly ordinary instruments. :D

To Heath Bar: I don't have all of the links for the music. To be honest, I don't remember where I got half of it. If you leave me an e-mail address, I can send you the mp3s. What do you say? And sadly, I don't play an instument, though I'd like to learn violin.

Next chapter, we have story time, and lots of new clues for you to work with! I'll see you guys soon; the wait will be much shorter this time! :D  
Li


	21. Momenti Che Intersecano

**Momenti Che Intersecano  
**_(Intersecting Moments)_

Mikami had asked Light, Misa, and Ryuuzaki over to his house for the afternoon, during the time normally allotted for Light's 'piano lesson'. They ended up having coffee and cakes, sitting around and talking about the direction that the case was going.

"I hope Helena's okay." Light said. "She seemed horribly upset."

"Her boyfriend was murdered." Mikami said quietly. "That would be shattering for anyone. Could you tell me honestly that if something happened to Ryuuzaki you would be able to function normally?"

Light shook his head. "No, I couldn't." He took a bite of cake, considering what it meant that there were only seven musicians left out of everyone from the concert. It was frightening, and he knew that the farther along it went and the more people who died, the harder it would be to think through the fear.

"I don't think any of us have experienced death quite like this before…" Ryuuzaki said quietly. "People you know being murdered is different than if they had died naturally or by accident. It hits harder, especially if your loved ones are involved."

"This whole thing reminds me of something that happened years and years ago at my modeling agency." Misa said. "The agency covered it up, of course, and we were paid quite a bit to keep quiet, but attempted murder isn't something people forget about, no matter how much money they're offered." She picked up a cake, munching thoughtfully. "Yumi-chan was one of the best models at the agency, so she had all kinds of fans. But there was this one guy who was stalking her, and he cornered her one night and tried to kill her. We're not really sure why. Probably a really freakish reason. But the way they say she told the story, right when he was about to kill her, he just stopped, his eyes got all blank and he walked away. She found out the next day that he had killed himself."

"That does sound similar!" Light said. "Could you find out whether or not she heard music when this happened? If so, it could be the same person."

"I'll ask one of the managers. This was nearly twenty years ago, so Yumi doesn't actually work with our agency anymore. But I'll see what I can find." Misa promised.

Mikami looked puzzled. "But from what you've told me about what's been happening, this killer's metaphor is 'beauty is dying', from what Linwé carved into the dock before she was killed. If he's killing art, music, or beauty, why would he save someone who works as a model? That's an industry _for_ beauty." He glanced at Misa, then at Light and Ryuuzaki. "Besides, almost twenty years ago and only one suspicious death? Is there any way this could be the same person? Because a twenty-year gap doesn't sound like the modus operandi for someone with a message to get across."

"Still, if the circumstances are similar, it might give us insight into what could be happening now." Light insisted. "We need every clue we can get if we're going to catch this killer."

Mikami nodded. "If you're going to insist on going after this guy, though, just make sure that you're careful. If you're killed because you chased the murderer to your doom, I'll be very disappointed, Light."

Light nodded, feeling that it would be best to just agree with his teacher. He wasn't trying to get killed, dammit. Why did his parents and everyone else have to worry about him so much?

xXx

They talked for a while longer, before finally parting ways to go home. Misa left them both after extracting yet another promise to be careful and giving both a kiss on the cheek.

They stopped to get ice-cream on the way home at Ryuuzaki's urging, and then made their way back to the apartment. But they stopped dead in the doorway, because the Shinigami, Ryuk, was floating in the middle of their living room, eating an apple.

"Ryuk!" Light cried, stunned. Ryuuzaki was silent, but surprise radiated from him. Light walked forward, setting down his coat and looking up warily. "What do you want, Ryuk?"

Ryuk chuckled. "Well, I thought I'd see how you were coming on this murder case. Difficult, isn't it?" He cackled as he took another chomp of his apple.

"Shinigami-san, you know something." Ryuuzaki said. "Will you tell us?"

Ryuk looked at him, grinning. "Well, aren't you smart?" he said. "I can't give you the answer; that's against the rules. But I can tell you a story."

"What kind of story?" Light asked.

"The story of a Shinigami." Ryuk said. Both stared at him a moment, then sat down, waiting expectantly. Ryuk laughed. "Well, then! Shinigami, you know, being Gods of Death, have their ways of killing people. I for one, have this notebook." He pulled out a black notebook and showed it to them, before tucking it away again. "Write someone's name down, and they die of a heart attack in forty seconds."

Light shivered. That sounded horrible. Beside him, Ryuuzaki was sitting very still.

"We're not allowed to kill anyone directly, so we have tools and powers to do so. The King has a scythe. Jastin likes hypnotizing people. And there was once a Shinigami called Gelus who could use the music in a person's soul to control them."

Light turned to look at Ryuuzaki, who stared right back with wide eyes. Was this the answer that they had been looking for? Their elation vanished as quickly as it had come with Ryuk's next words.

"But Gelus died, I don't even know how many years ago. I lose track of time. All I know is that one day he crumbled into sand and rust and was gone." Ryuk took another bite of apple. "The King was disappointed, because Gelus was one of the few of us who weren't lazy. He actually bothered to kill some people. Shinigami die if they don't kill enough people, but Gelus didn't die from that."

"Are you asking us to solve a Shinigami's murder as well?" Ryuuzaki asked.

Ryuk laughed, showing pointed teeth. "No. I just thought you'd like a story." He brightened. "Oh, yeah! I remember talking to Rem, one of Gelus' friends, and she said that the last person he killed before dying was a guy stalking some pretty girl. Like a model or something. But I don't know if that has anything to do with it."

Ryuuzaki looked thoughtful. "What if it was the same guy? What if this 'Gelus' was the one who stopped the stalker from killing the girl from Misa's modeling agency?"

Light blinked. "That would answer that, but it wouldn't help us now. After all, Ryuk said that Gelus died. No matter how ironic that sounds, a Shinigami dying… But if he's dead, he can't be the one causing this now."

Ryuk laughed. "I'll ask around and see if I can find out why Gelus died. It'll be fun to see what you two do with this!"

Light frowned slightly. "Ryuk… Why are you here?"

Ryuk stared at him, then burst into a fit of chuckles. "Humans are much more interesting than anything that happens in the Shinigami world. Especially murder mysteries, when we weren't the cause of them. Not to mention, the kid that the King asked me to watch is here as well, so I'm doing my job at the same time!"

"What kid that the-" But Ryuk was gone, laughing as he drifted back through the wall, and Light's question went unanswered. "He's annoying."

"I agree." Ryuuzaki nodded. "But if there is something supernatural going on with these murders, he is our best chance of understanding. Even if he won't tell us anything."

"We need a plan." Light said. "There has to be a way to lure this murderer out of hiding. If we can get him into the open, the police can move in to arrest him." It was a slim chance, and likely wouldn't work without using one of the musicians left as bait.

"Someone would have to be the sacrifice." Ryuuzaki murmured, picking up on Light's train of thought. "Someone's safety would be put in jeopardy…" He trailed off, looking deep in thought, and wouldn't say anything else. Light, though curious, didn't say anything, moving to sit beside his boyfriend and wrap an arm around his shoulders.

_What are you thinking, Ryuu?_ he thought. _And why do I feel like I'm not going to like it?_

xXx

Kenneth, Genesis, and Helena were sitting in a small café in Shibuya, talking over the murders and what a logical course of action would be. Helena was, of course, still shaken over her boyfriend's death, but was trying to do anything she could to help keep herself and her fellow musicians safe.

"I feel silly." Genesis admitted. "I jump, every time a car goes by playing music. Or if I hear a radio from down the hall. Anytime there's music that I didn't expect, I'm wary."

"Look at what he's done to us." Helena said quietly. "We're terrified of the thing we love most, because this killer has learned to use it against us." She picked up her coffee mug, taking a small sip so as not to burn her tongue, and then said, "This metaphor of his… 'Beauty is dying'… What do you think that could mean? Is he trying to wreck the arts, or what? Will he go after artists, writers, actors next?"

Kenneth frowned thoughtfully. "I think he's trying to make people notice that they take the artists for granted. Linwé was the one who came up with the metaphor idea, and what she wrote before she died suggests that other people are to blame for the death of art. Maybe… he's just showing it in a more direct fashion."

"If he's so interested in saving art, he shouldn't kill the people who create it!" Helena snapped, setting her coffee down and biting into a doughnut.

The boys nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Kenneth spoke up again. "Hey, did you hear that they let David out of prison? They couldn't hold him any longer without substantial evidence."

"So he's been released…" Helena said. "That… could either be good or bad. Good if he's innocent, bad if he's not. No one's been killed since he was put in prison either."

"If that's the case, and someone's murdered after he's been released, that will only incriminate him further." Genesis pointed out. "If he's the killer, and he's smart, he'll let this die down before making another move."

It made sense. The small group lapsed off into more pleasant conversation, turning their thoughts away from death and murder until the coffee and doughnuts were gone and it was time to head home. Kenneth set out for the small apartment he was renting in the Udagawa district of Shibuya. Genesis set out for the bus station, and Helena went to the subway station.

There was a restaurant opening in Aoyama that night, something fancy called Note Blue. As such, most everyone in the subway station was waiting for the Aoyama train. Helena was alone on the platform, waiting for the train that would take her back to the station near Tokyo Tower, from which she could get back to her new hotel room.

She listened to the excited chatter of the restaurant-goers one platform over, and turned her attention back to the empty tunnel in front of her. She paused, suddenly, hearing footsteps behind her, and turned around. Her eyes widened.

"You!"

He smiled crookedly at her, and high-pitched sound filled the air around her. She tried to cover her ears, wincing, but her arms wouldn't move. She was paralyzed.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked frantically through her teeth.

"Apparently you know the metaphor, all too well." he said smugly. "You should know better by now than to go anywhere alone. Where did your friends go?" The smirk in his voice was clear.

"You're a lying piece of scum, you-" Helena abruptly stopped speaking as the Piper raised his instrument and played a brief tune. Her eyes blanked, and she waited expectantly.

Knowing that he didn't have much time, since anyone could show up at any time, he moved quickly. A horn sounded to signal that the train was coming in. He retreated to a narrow corner where he wouldn't be seen, and played a song.

Helena turned around, looking towards the oncoming light of the train. She walked slowly forward, stepping over the yellow safety line, and teetered on the edge for a moment.

A person coming down the stairs from above saw her, and started to run forward, yelling for her to stop. The Piper played a final sequence of notes, and then silenced so as to not be noticed. The train rushed closer, and Helena took a single step forward. For a second, she seemed to hang in the air. Then the train arrived, and she was gone.

The girl who had seen her stopped where she was and screamed. This brought others running, attempting to find out what had happened. In all the confusion, the Piper slipped away.

They were right, after all. He was showing them the death of art, in a _very_ literal fashion. This would wake the world up, and show them that the musicians and artists that they took for granted weren't a constant; as easily as they were there, they could be taken away.

Light Yagami would be the one to get rid of. People would stand up and take notice if their precious piano prodigy turned up dead, seemingly by his own hand. But he couldn't be killed yet. The Piper needed him to get to the best prize.

L.

The Masked Violinist was known around the world for being one of the best musicians alive. To prove that even the faceless and nameless violinist wasn't safe from this murderer… That would be a decisive blow, and his crowning achievement. So until he found L, the beautiful pianist would remain alive, in the hopes that he would lead the Piper right to his prey.

xXx

Late that night, Light lay awake, unable to go back to sleep after having the same nightmare again, the one where he was helpless to stop Ryuuzaki killing himself. At his side, Ryuuzaki slept, but he tossed and turned restlessly. Light stroked his hair, trying to calm his agitated lover.

"No rest for either of us tonight, ne, Ryuu?" he murmured. He lay there and listened to the other's even breathing, finally feeling his eyes beginning to droop. _Whatever you're planning, Ryuuzaki… I hope you don't plan something that gets us all killed…_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

...Yeah. Just to confuse you all a little more. :D People's theories make me happy, though!

Light! The idea of a notebook that kills people unnerves you? (evil grin, ROFL) But yeah. All these stories are all important... somehow. :D

BTW... I would like to reccommend again the wonderful God Eye doujin. Becauseitmightgiveyouahint. Uh-huh...

I read the English translation of "Bound Prince", the doujin game, over the weekend... HOLY FLIPPING GOD. No amount of brain-bleach will ever be enough to get rid of it. Ever. "Poisoned" was much **much **milder in comparison.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
Li


	22. Su Fede da Solo

**Su Fede da Solo  
**_(On Faith Alone)_

When they awoke the next morning, Ryuuzaki explained the extent of the idea he had had to Light. He went over details, covering all possible angles, and when he was finished, Light stared at him in complete astonishment.

"_**NO!**_" he exclaimed, unable to believe what Ryuuzaki was saying to him. "You basically want to go out there and make yourself a target! No!" He wasn't going to let L sacrifice himself to stop this killer. The mysterious 'L' wasn't unknown anymore; he had people who loved him and who weren't going to let him go.

Ryuuzaki looked away. "I would be the most worthy target for the Pied Piper to come after. Everyone else has a very public identity, and he could pick them off whenever he chooses. But managing to kill _me_ would be a prize he should be unwilling to give up." One hand gripped the sheets tightly, betraying that the violinist was at least a little uncertain about his decision.

"But Ryuu!" Light protested. "If even one thing were to go wrong, he would kill you!"

"I don't want to see any more innocent people die. If this is what it takes to stop this…" Ryuuzaki leaned back, resting his head on a pillow and staring at the ceiling, brooding.

Light watched him for a moment before pulling him up and kissing him firmly on the mouth. "Ryuuzaki… If you're going to do this, I'm going with you." He had already decided that if he couldn't change his boyfriend's mind, he at least wasn't going to allow him to face this alone. Two were stronger than one, and if something did happen, they would have a better chance of surviving together.

Ryuuzaki's expression softened. "I would try to stop you, but both of us are very stubborn people, and I doubt that it would get us anywhere." He laughed lightly, moving to softly punch Light in the shoulder. "I guess we'll both just have to be in danger, then."

Light nodded. "Do we tell anyone what we're planning?"

Ryuuzaki thought for a moment, then said, "If we tell your family or my brothers, they well worry and panic. I'll need to tell Watari, but other than that I think we should keep this between us."

"One last concert." Light murmured. "With everything on the line. We'll have to tell the police something, so that they'll be ready."

"We'll call your father after we speak to Watari. And then we will call Kitaniji-san and ask him to help us. Everything will be okay."

xXx

Watari, though worried like any grandfatherly figure ought to be, nodded in agreement with the plan. Ryuuzaki had been nervous, because while Watari generally allowed him freedom to do whatever he chose, he had never attempted anything that would directly endanger his life. But after they had explained about police and safety measures and all other sorts of precautions they would be taking, Watari understood that they had thought out their idea extensively. He only offered one last suggestion.

"Earplugs." he said calmly, picking up the newspaper from the coffee table.

"What?" Ryuuzaki blinked at him, not understanding.

"Earplugs. To stave off the Piper. He controls people through music, correct?" Watari asked. "Therefore, wearing earplugs should help counter the effects."

Both musicians stared at him in silence, before bursting out laughing. Such a simple solution, how had they not seen it?

"Thank you, Watari!" Ryuuzaki laughed. "We'll be sure to remember that!"

Watari looked up from his paper. "You're welcome, L." His eyes shifted to something behind them, and he frowned slightly. Ryuuzaki turned around slowly, knowing what he would see.

Mello and Matt were standing in the doorway, the blond looking angry and the redhead just looking sad.

"How long were you eavesdropping?" Ryuuzaki asked gently.

"Since the beginning!" Mello snapped. "How could you even think of something like that?!" He glared at his older brother, and added harshly, "And you weren't going to tell us!"

Ryuuzaki sighed. "I will tell all three of you. Where is Near?"

"Near's at his capoeira lesson." Matt said quietly. "It's over in a few minutes."

"I'll go get him." Ryuuzaki said. "When I come back, I swear that I will explain everything to you, in detail. Work on your music while I'm gone. Play some for Light." He went to grab his jacket, and left the house. Mello and Matt both looked at Light, and Mello said halfheartedly, "Well, come on."

Light followed them upstairs and into the practice room. Matt shut the door, checking to make sure all the soundproof padding was in place, and went to his drums. Mello picked up his electric guitar, checking the strings.

"We want to have a band someday." he said absently. "So we practice now, covering songs. One day we'll find a bassist and a keyboardist, and we'll have the full set. Maybe a singer, but Matt and I are pretty good alone."

Light settled into a chair by the door to listen, and Mello launched into an upbeat, lifting guitar riff, Matt keeping the beat on the drums.

"_I never meant to be so bad to you… One thing I said that I would never do…_"

Mello and Matt sounded good in harmony, and Light agreed. If they could find bandmates with good voices, they wouldn't need an official 'singer'.  
"_One look from you and I would fall from grace… And that would wipe this smile right from my face…_"

They played through three songs in quick succession, and then they paused. Mello glanced at Light, then looked away. Matt began a heavy drum beat, and Mello accented it with lighter guitar.

"_If you see me losing ground, don't be afraid to lie… I know the pain inside my heart can't break the fear inside of yours…_"

Mello manipulated the guitar like a master, with no hesitation in the notes. Ryuuzaki had influenced his brothers well.

"_And if you see me losing faith in what it means to die, don't let me leave before I know what lies behind the stained glass doors…_" Light blinked, finally really listening to the lyrics. What…? "_Save sorrow for the souls in doubt… Bleed every care out…!"_

Light raised a hand to his mouth, gnawing on the side of his thumb in imitation of Ryuuzaki. There were tears in his eyes, and he didn't know why. But the chorus was yet to come.

"_Will you carry me down the aisle that final day? With your tears and cold hands shaking from the weight? When you lower me down beneath that sky of grey… Let the rain fall down and wash away your pain…_"

The door opened, and Ryuuzaki looked in.

"Mello, Matt." he said quietly, looking from them to Light, who was now all but crying. "Not the right song for the moment, boys." Mello and Matt looked abashed, and then they followed the violinist back downstairs, where Ryuuzaki proceeded to explain the plan for the third time. When he was finished, the three children sat there silently, and then Mello looked up.

"We're helping too."

Ryuuzaki scowled. "Absolutely not."

"You're letting Light help!" Mello protested. "We want to perform!"

"Light is an adult and perfectly capable of making his own decisions." Ryuuzaki said firmly. "You, however, are my little brothers, and I refuse to allow you to risk your lives when you aren't even targets now!"

"You're right, we _are_ your brothers." Matt said. "So is it so stupid that we would want to help you? We don't want you to die any more than Light does!"

"We can leave afterwards and go somewhere safe." Near murmured. "We'll be fine."

Light laughed, leaning over to rest his hand on Ryuuzaki's shoulder. "Your children are just as stubborn as you and me. This argument is really going nowhere. Isn't it better to let them help us than to leave them to do something dumb on their own?"

"Whose side are you on?" Ryuuzaki asked, as all three of his brothers hugged Light. He looked into three sets of pleading eyes, and one set of reasonable ones, and sighed. "Fine. But you are leaving _as soon as possible_, do you understand me?"

All three nodded vigorously, scrambling over to hug their brother as well. Ryuuzaki couldn't help but smile, settling Near on his lap and Mello hanging off his shoulders. "But what do we do with five people?"

Light looked around thoughtfully, then grinned. "All four of you know Pachabel's Canon…?" When they nodded, Light said happily, "Listen to _this_…"

xXx

When they returned home to their apartment, all the finer details of the performance had been worked out. They had spent the afternoon and most of the evening working, stopping only for a quick dinner. Ryuuzaki immediately went to the phone to call Mr. Kitaniji, so that they could use the concert space in A-East.

"Kitaniji-san, this is L…"

Light couldn't help but laugh. The smile on Ryuuzaki's face said that the concert booker was completely freaked out at being called directly by L. Ryuuzaki explained that they would have need of the concert space as soon as was possible, and that they would need phone calls or other invitations sent to the remaining musicians from the 'concert of death'. Mr. Kitaniji informed him that A-East would be open two days from then, and wished them good luck.

When he hung up, Light greeted him with a hug, asking quietly, "What's left to work out?"

"We have to call the police and arrange for protection around the concert hall, and we have to call your family and invite them to the concert." Ryuuzaki replied, leaning his head on Light's shoulder.

"Well, let's get that done, and then we can go to sleep." Light said. He made the phone call to the police station, explaining in a calm, even voice exactly what was going to happen, and what they hoped to accomplish. Knowing that he was Chief Yagami's son, the police agreed immediately with Light's suggestion. Then he called his parents, and after much fussing and worrying and reassuring, he convinced them to come to the concert as well.

After all this was done, they went to bed, knowing that they would have to practice tomorrow in order to be ready for the day after. But neither felt particularly sleepy.

"Are you worried?" Ryuuzaki asked quietly.

"About the concert?"

"Yeah." Ryuuzaki settled into the pillows, sighing.

There was a short silence before Light responded. "We might not make it out of this plan alive." he murmured, rolling over and pinning Ryuuzaki lightly to the sheets. The violinist stared up at him, his expression betraying everything. Mortality was staring them in the face, now, and there was little they could do to stop it.

Light leaned down and kissed him, saying quietly, "I love you."

"I love you too." Ryuuzaki replied. "I don't know how or why, but I do."

xXx

Clothes were gone quickly, both needing to feel each other, warm and real, legs twining together and arms holding tightly. Light kissed every bit of Ryuuzaki's skin that he could reach as he prepared his lover, teasing the writhing young man in his embrace.

Ryuuzaki panted, soft, warm puffs of air against Light's neck. "Please…" he whispered.

Light laid him on his back, nodding as he slicked his erection. He slowly entered Ryuuzaki, drinking in the soft cries and whimpers and gasps of pleasure he received.

"Shh…" he hushed, rocking his hips, feeling Ryuuzaki tense beneath him and let out a long, low moan as his prostate was hit.

"Light… Light…"

"Ryuu…" Light murmured back, never ceasing his movements. Ryuuzaki shook his head.

"Not… Ryuu…" His words were broken, fractured by moans, but Light grasped the general meaning.

"L…?" One letter, ended with a gasp.

Ryuuzaki arched as a particularly sharp thrust sent pleasure spiraling through him. "No… ah! …My name i-is… L-law… liet…" He held on to Light's shoulders tightly, forcing his eyes open to look at Light.

Light stared back, amazed. "Lawliet…" he whispered.

Ryuuzaki shuddered as he hit that amazing spot again, and tensed beneath him. "Light… Light…!"

Light followed him over the edge, coming at almost the same moment, calling Ryuuzaki's real name wantonly. For a long moment, they lay there wrapped in each other's embrace, panting, before Ryuuzaki looked up with hazy eyes and smiled.

"Ryuu, you…" Light whispered, smiling in return. "Why?"

"You were right." Ryuuzaki murmured sleepily. "We might not get out of this alive. And I trust you. I wanted you to know."

"Lawliet…" Light murmured back. "Thank you."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

:D

The songs that Mello and Matt were playing were "Heat of the Moment" by Asia and "Carry Me Down" by Demon Hunter. Carry Me Down makes me cry, and there's a beautiful Death Note AMV on Youtube for it.

I love talking about the plan without actually talking about the plan. :D It's such fun. And allows more opportunities for you guys to guess! The answer is in... three chapters? (goes back to count)

Hope you all liked it! (With the surprise lemon and all... XD)  
Li


	23. Un Spettacolo Dall'anima

**Un Spettacolo Dall'anima  
**_(A Performance from the Soul)_

Light had been on the phone with his sister for an hour and a half after lunch, laughing and talking and trying not to think about that night. Today was the fateful day; the concert that would decide everything. Either they could lure the murderer out of hiding, or they would die trying.

Chief Yagami took the phone from Sayu, and said in a concerned voice, "Light, you don't have to do this. Doing a concert now will put you in danger."

Light grinned to himself. That was kind of the point, after all. "No, Dad. Really, it's fine. Besides, there's something I want you to see. It's important."

"Important enough to risk your life for?"

Light thought of Ryuuzaki, and smiled faintly. "Yeah, Dad. Important enough to risk my life for." Ryuuzaki had trusted him. He had even told him his name, which was his most closely guarded secret. Light was slowly coming to realize that he would do just about anything for the reclusive musician.

Chief Yagami was silent for a long moment, then said, "If you feel that strongly about it, Light, we will be there tonight. I'm looking forward to it."

"Thanks, Dad." Light said. He heard his father hand the phone back to Sayu, and Sayu waited until she was sure her father was out of the room before asking, "Is this about Ryuuzaki?"

"What do you mean?" Light asked.

Sayu hesitated. "Well, he's L, isn't he?"

Light almost dropped the phone. Instead he blinked, completely dumbfounded. "Sayu, how the hell did you find that out?!"

"Mello. I met him online." Sayu said smugly. "So is this about Ryuu-chan?"

Light sighed. "Yeah. It's about Ryuu. For the most part. I'm not going to explain, though. It was _supposed_ to be a surprise."

"Whatever you say, Nii-san." Sayu laughed. They talked for a few minutes longer, and then Sayu had to go. Light wandered back into the living room, and as soon as he opened the bedroom door, the sound of Ryuuzaki's violin filled his awareness.

He was sitting on the couch, playing Vivaldi's "Winter" very quietly. When he saw that Light was no longer on the phone, the music swelled up to its' full volume. Light sat down and waited until he finished, and when the music stopped, Light asked, "Winter? Shouldn't you work on the piece for tonight?"

"I have been through the entire year, not just winter." Ryuuzaki said, smiling. "I was going to play "Concerto in D Minor" next." He set the violin on the table and scooted over next to Light, snuggling against him. "What did your sister say?"

"She knows you're L, for one thing." Light said. Ryuuzaki stiffened, and Light continued, "Apparently she knows Mello. Anyway, my dad wanted to know if whatever this concert was for, if it was worth risking my life for."

"And you told him…?" Ryuuzaki asked, almost playfully.

"Of course it is." Light said, leaning over to kiss him on the forehead. "You're well worth my life. But we're not going to get killed, so that doesn't matter."

"We have to go by my house later, to pack up the amps and cords and things." Ryuuzaki said. "Hopefully Mello and Matt have gotten everything sorted out."

"They better have!" Light said. "I certainly don't know how to set up any of this."

"I think they were going through to color code everything. 'Cord blue goes into socket blue…' or something. After all, before yesterday, I left their instruments alone." Ryuuzaki said. "I helped the boys with them, but I didn't know how to play them. Now I think I've played every kind of violin possible."

Light was about to respond, but his phone rang. He glanced at the screen, where it said 'Misa', and sighed. He had asked Mikami to call Misa and tell her about the concert, and now he was pretty sure why she was calling. He opened the phone, holding it to his right ear so that Ryuuzaki could lean over and listen, and said, "Hello?"

"LIGHT!!!" Misa cried, and both young men flinched away from the phone. "Light, you're going to a concert and risking your life to perform for your fans and the people who love you?!" she wailed.

"Misa, there's a very good reason…"

"That's GREAT, Light!" Misa shrieked, interrupting him. "It's showing that horrible murderer that you're not afraid of him!"

Light and Ryuuzaki blinked at each other, and then Ryuuzaki leaned over to the phone and said, "Thank you for understanding, Misa-chan."

"Ryuuzaki-kun, you have to come sit with me! We can watch Light and his amazing bravery together!"

Light pulled the phone back. "Misa, Ryuuzaki will be backstage with me, helping to set up the surprise I have for all of you. Sit with my parents and Mikami, and you can all be amazed together."

Misa agreed enthusiastically, and then said quietly, "But you have to promise to be careful! I'm not losing my best friend to someone playing at fairy tales!"

"I'll be careful, Misa. I promise." He was honestly more worried about Ryuuzaki, being L and all, but Misa didn't know that. "Call my mother and remind her to bring the camera to the performance, all right?"

"Sure thing, Light. I'll see you tonight! Bye!" She hung up the phone, and Light smiled. "That went well. I thought she was going to be upset."

"No, apparently you're the epitome of bravery." Ryuuzaki giggled. He hopped up from the couch, turning to walk towards the bedroom. "Come on! You've got to get your sheet music, and I've got to pack up my violin, so that we can go back to my house!"

Light got up to follow him, and said quietly, "You're the brave one, Lawli. This was your crazy plan, after all."

Ryuuzaki turned around, looking puzzled. "'Lawli'?" he asked, a hint of a smile on his face. "Really?"

"Well, 'Lawliet' is a pretty name, but…" Light trailed off, grinning. Ryuuzaki walked back over and grabbed him by the hand.

"Come on. Getting ready to leave. Now." He tugged Light in the direction of the bedroom, the pianist laughing all the way.

xXx

When they reached Ryuuzaki's house, Mello and Matt were trying to figure out how to get all the cords and amps into the car. Ryuuzaki's car was designed almost like a limo. The back seats were set around the edges, letting all the passengers face each other, and there was a fairly spacious truck. But there were issues, as Matt's drum set was taking up too much space.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Mello cried. "Hang on… If we move this…!" He pushed one of the amps to the side, and an avalanche of cords poured out of the car. "Fuck!"

"Mello!" Ryuuzaki said. "Language!"

Mello turned around, seeing them coming up the driveway, and cringed. "Sorry, Ryuuzaki."

Ryuuzaki put his violin case and Light's sheet music in the front seat with the guitar case and the other violin cases, and then walked around the back to see what was going on. "It won't all fit?"

"It would if Mel would let me do it." Matt grumbled. Near was standing there as well, holding one of the smaller drums from the drum set, and he nodded in agreement.

Mello shook his head. "No, I can get it!" He moved a few more things around, and another pile of stuff fell out of the car. Light dove to catch one of the larger drums before it hit the ground. Ryuuzaki sighed. "Mello, for pity's sake, let Matt do it."

xXx

Five minutes later, the car was neatly packed, and everything had gone into it easily. Mello gaped at it as Ryuuzaki and Light closed the trunk, then turned to look at Matt. "How the hell did you do that?"

Matt grinned, saying, "I play Tetris." He high-fived Near, and both went back in the house to get Watari and pack a few last-minute things.

Finally they all made it into the car, just as the sun was setting. It was about an hour and a half until the concert, but they had to make sure that all of the equipment was set up properly. If it didn't work… Well, the show would suck, to put it flatly.

"Put your seatbelt on, Ryuu." Light sighed. Mello, Near, Matt, and himself were safely buckled in, but Ryuuzaki perched on the edge of the seat in his usual crouch, looking out the window. They heard Watari start the car.

"I'll be fine." Ryuuzaki said lightly, watching out the window as the car started to move. Light shook his head and sighed, but as the car rounded the first corner out of the neighborhood, Ryuuzaki lost his balance and tipped over, landing in Light's lap.

Light helped him upright, wrapping his arms tightly around Ryuuzaki's waist. "See? I'll be your seatbelt, then, since you're so stubborn. It wouldn't do to have you die in a wreck before we even get to the concert."

"Oh, thank you for – Ah…" Ryuuzaki was trying to be sarcastic, but lost all track of what he was saying as Light kissed down his neck, nibbling briefly at his pulse. He sighed contentedly, leaning his head back on Light's shoulder, baring his throat to the attention.

"Light!" Matt cried indignantly. "Not in front of us!" Near had turned a delicate shade of pink, and Mello was just grinning wickedly.

Light nuzzled Ryuuzaki one last time, then rested his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder and faced the children. "Sorry."

"Matt! You ruined a perfectly good photo op!" Mello cried. "You can never have enough blackmail on your older siblings!"

"Blackmail?" Light asked curiously.

"Sayu and I have enough dirt to hold over both of you _forever_!" Mello declared triumphantly. Light laughed.

"You do realize that all we would have to do is make our relationship public and your blackmail is worthless, right?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Geez, all of you! Think of poor Near, here!" Near looked thoroughly embarrassed to have to listen to his older brothers' discussion.

Watari put down the small window, and turned around to look at them at a red light. "This is not a discussion that I want or need to hear. Please, wait until you're in private to discuss blackmail." There was a faintly disapproving look in his eye, and all present immediately fell silent, mumbling apologies.

xXx

Mello and Matt had indeed color-coded the cords and plugs; so, setting it all up wasn't as hard as they thought. There was a brief moment of confusion when Near plugged the light-blue-colored cord into the blue outlet, but it was easily fixed. They checked all the entrances and exits to the theatre, Light went to meet with the police who had shown up, and they greeted family and friends who arrived early.

"L's not here yet." Light told his mother, who had wanted a photo of her son with the famous musician. "Wait until after the concert; I'm sure you can get a picture then."

"Light, is it a good surprise?" Suki asked, giving him a hug.

He hugged her in return, then shook hands with David, Kenneth, and Genesis. "It's an excellent surprise." To David, he said, "I'm glad that they let you out of prison. Just in time, huh?"

"Yeah. Just in time." David smiled back. "I'm glad I get to see this."

"Where's Helena?" Ryuuzaki asked, concerned for the girl he had last seen crying in a hotel room. Everyone immediately became somber.

"With Xander…" Kenneth said softly. "The Piper got her."

"It was on the news the night before last." Genesis said. "You didn't know?"

"We've been planning this for the past few days, and haven't been watching." Light said. "Oh, god…" He turned to look at Ryuuzaki, who looked equally worried.

"Don't let it distract you." David said. "It looks like you put a lot of work into this concert. We'll go find seats. Go out there and rock the world, Light."

Their musician friends, as well as Light's family, left to choose seats in the spacious theatre. Light peered out from behind the curtain, seeing Misa and Mikami finding seats as well, obviously waiting until after to come talk to them. He checked last minute cords and cables, and then all five musicians left to get dressed.

When Light came out of the changing room, dressed in a crisp black jacket and pants with a white shirt, he found Ryuuzaki standing alone in the middle of the empty stage. His hood was down, and he was finally starting to look nervous.

Light stepped closer to him. "Are Mello, Matt, and Near around?" He didn't see the younger three, but wasn't particularly worried. Watari had gone to find a seat as well, and all three children were still in the building. There were police at every exit, looking for anything suspicious.

"They went to warm up." Ryuuzaki replied softly. The cape fluttered around his shoulders, white this time. He was dressed all in white this night, pure white accented with silver. It made his pale skin stand out, and his black eyes and hair were a sharp contrast.

Light wound his arms around his love's waist, resting his forehead against Ryuuzaki's. "If this goes the way we've planned it, there's a high likelihood that we will be in terrible danger." Feeling the tension running through the raven-head, he murmured reassuringly, "Watari is taking the children directly after the concert tonight and leaving. He'll get them hidden somewhere safe."

Ryuuzaki hid his face against Light's neck. "Nothing will happen to them…" he whispered, as if trying to reassure himself.

Light held him tight. "That's right." He tilted Ryuuzaki's head up, and Ryuuzaki leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a warm kiss.

It was different than other kisses. It wasn't like the teasing ones when they thought no one was looking, or the deep ones shared late at night when they were alone in their apartment. This one felt like more than just lips and tongue and the moist movement of their mouths. It was like they finally understood each other completely and totally.

Light's fingers wound into Ryuuzaki's hair, holding the violinist in place as Ryuuzaki wrapped his arms around Light's neck. When they broke for air, Light's arms slid down to wrap around Ryuuzaki's waist, just holding the other musician tightly against him.

Neither was sure how long they stood there, wrapped in each other's embrace, drawing what comfort they could. But when Mello, Matt, and Near returned, wearing their normal, colored hoods, even Mello didn't say anything to break the silence, knowing that they needed this.

Ryuuzaki turned, going to them, and drew each into a hug. "All three of you are incredibly brave." he said softly. "You're all amazing musicians, and I am more proud of you than you will ever know. If something happens tonight, I wanted you to know that."

"Nothing's _going_ to happen!" Mello said forcefully. "We're all going to be fine!"

Matt nodded in agreement, and Near smiled. Ryuuzaki laughed at their enthusiasm, and accused playfully, "You three just want the chance to perform!"

"Yep!" Near declared, holding up his violin. "Let's go!"

"You have to wait for your turn." Light reminded him. He looked up at Ryuuzaki and smiled, reaching out to squeeze his hand. "Ready to go out there and rock the world?"

Ryuuzaki smiled.

"Let's do it."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I'm in Tennessee at the moment, not much time to talk! :O

Next chapter will be the concert in its entirity. It's... really cool, in my opinion. Lots of epic music. :D

With everyone present and accounted for, have fun guessing what's going to happen next. (wicked grin)

Hugs!  
Li


	24. Canon Rock

**Canon Rock  
**_(The Only English Chapter Title)_

The lights dimmed in the theatre, and complete silence fell over the audience. Each person waited, eager to see what this special concert was all about. Never had something happened like this: a concert just suddenly happening in the space of two days. Most were planned out and known about weeks in advance. The crowd waited restlessly, wondering which of the two famous musicians would come on stage first.

Backstage, Light squeezed Ryuuzaki's hand tightly.

"Good luck." he whispered.

Ryuuzaki tightened his grip on the violin in his other hand and nodded, before walking resolutely onstage.

The crowd murmured appreciatively, applauding as L took his place in the center of the stage. He tucked the violin under his chin and raised the bow. A flowing melody began to pour from the strings, filling the theatre from floor to ceiling with sound. He rocked his hand back and forth on the neck of the instrument, creating the trills that were so well-known with this particular piece, and a collective gasp sounded through the audience as they recognized the music. Giuseppe Tartini's Devil's Trill Sonata, one of the most technically demanding violin pieces in the world.

Sitting somewhere in the middle with her fellow musicians, Suki gaped at the stage in wonderment. L was playing the sonata note-perfect. As a violist herself, she knew how difficult that piece was. He was truly deserving of the title of World's Greatest Violinist.

xXx

Backstage, Light was sitting with the children, listening. The Devil's Trill was long, almost fifteen minutes, so they had plenty of time to just appreciate the music. They had heard Ryuuzaki practice the piece almost non-stop for two days, but listening to it in the concert hall was somehow different. It made it more pure. More real.

L swept into the second movement easily, the bow never ceasing its' dance across the strings. This part was lighter, more flippant, but no less complicated.

He had the audience in complete thrall, and when the notes began to get more complicated and layered, almost chaotic, he never slowed once. The concert hall was completely silent save for the sound of the violin filling every corner of the space. A final slow note, and there was a pause for just a brief moment before the third part started, sounding sad and melancholy. Light could see L concentrating intensely on the high, light trills that started this part, placing his fingers carefully to ensure that each note was right.

xXx

L played for a long time. After listening to him, Light knew what was coming. With three minutes left in the song, he went into a rousing crescendo, which under normal circumstances would sound like an ending, but instead led into a part rife with complicated patterns of notes and rests. Finally, in a truly epic finale, he swept into a final intense sequence of notes, and then there was silence.

The audience was on its' feet applauding, seemingly without having moved. L bowed, his cape swirling dramatically behind him as he walked offstage. Light met him with a hug, before switching off to walk onstage.

The stage lights came up enough to illuminate the piano that had been sitting in the background, and Light sat down slowly, opening the music book. This piece had been, not to use a pun in bad taste, absolute murder to get right. It, like the Devil's Trill, was one of the most difficult pieces of its' kind. After all, part of their goal tonight had been to show off, hoping that a blatant display of their talent would be enough to lure the murderer out. But the finale would take care of that, even if the complicated music didn't.

He was playing Rachmaninov's Opus 23 No. 5, something that any classical music lover could recognize as an intimidating piece to play.

He started out slow, playing the forceful notes one cluster at a time. He swept up into the faster part, tapping out a speedy divider before returning to the basic melody. After another round of the thunderous beginning, it grew quieter, like the rain during the calm of the storm. Part of the music seemed like a dance, while other parts could be the rolling force of the thunder-gods.

Light's hands never slowed on the keys as the quiet part swept back up into a bridge, then back into the faster part and divider again, leading into an altered version of the same notes. His hands almost seemed, to the watchers, to be dancing across the keys, moving from note to note with no signs of hesitation and no indication of stopping. The music rose higher and higher, into a towering crescendo, before one final run up into the highest notes closed the piece with a bang.

xXx

Ryuuzaki stiffened backstage. This was it, the piece that they had been planning for. This was the piece that, no matter the outcome with the Piper, was going to change their lives.

Light walked back to meet him, and signaled to Matt with a thumbs-up. Matt went to the light-board, and killed the stage lights, listening to the startled gasp from the audience. Light smiled, squeezing Ryuuzaki's hand tightly before walking back onstage in the dark.

A single spotlight illuminated the stage, where Light stood beside the piano, staring silently out into the waiting crowd. He glanced at the microphone standing alongside him, and said quietly, "There is something very important that has to happen tonight, but it has to wait until the end of this performance." The microphone carried his words easily to the enraptured audience, who mumbled amongst themselves in confusion. Light turned, sitting back down at the piano, and began to play Pachabel's Canon.

The familiar opening chords drifted out over the theatre, but soon became something different, as Light added notes and chords to keep the melody the same, but change the way it sounded. As he played, the underlying tune got faster and faster, with more notes than it needed. Then he hit what could be called the chorus of the piece, the one that everyone could recognize even if they weren't a connoisseur of classical music, and suddenly his fingers were flying on the keys. The song had found about fifty notes more than it normally needed, and the audience looked on in wonder.

Light played on easily, having practiced this more times than he could count, and allowed his mind to wander. This was it, quite possibly the last piece of music he would ever play, if accompaniment didn't count. There was a small, underlying piano part in the final piece of the concert, but it was practically negligible. This was the last real song he would play, if the Piper got his way. He threw himself into it, hitting every note perfectly, and could somehow feel Ryuuzaki's gaze on his back. His boyfriend was smiling, he just knew.

The finale returned to a more normal set of notes, though the speedy undercurrent never slowed down. He played the final notes of the ending, short and sweet, and looked up to smile at the audience. He resisted the urge to laugh as the applause started. There would be no more pauses. This was it.

Two more spotlights came on, illuminating the figures that had just walked through the curtain. Light looked up in mock-surprise, secretly pleased as L and Near walked onstage, matching in their white clothing. With hoods pulled up to hide their faces, they looked identical except for height difference. Light smiled for real as his spotlight went out, and immediately dashed backstage.

Matt set the spotlights to follow L and Near as they came forward, leaving the back of the stage in darkness, and he, Light, and Mello hurried to set up for the grand finale.

"Did you see the thing that I pushed to do the spotlights?" Matt hissed as he pushed cords into Mello's arms. Light nodded, screwing together the cymbal for the drum kit, and Matt continued, "There's a blue button pre-set right next to it. Use that, then the red one next to it, and that will take care of all the lights. Your cue is just a little after that."

Mello went by, carting an amp. He and Light could maneuver onstage the easiest, wearing all black. Light looked up, watching him for a second, then glancing at L and Near as the music started.

L took the lead, Near falling in behind him on the second round of the phrase, the familiar strains of Pachabel's Canon filling the theatre once again. This was the more traditional version, though it lacked the other two violins normally needed. Those violins were currently running about to get into place. Mello smiled at Light before taking position, and Light went to the light-board, preparing to push the button.

xXx

While the audience was confused, they didn't object to watching the Masked Violinist and his protégé playing, even if it was the same song that had just been done. The music flowed perfectly, seamlessly, as if neither realized that they were onstage. They looked as comfortable as they did at home, as if Matt and Mello were right there with them, playing the rounds in their living room.

As they reached the chorus of the piece, both threw themselves into it eagerly. Light knew that this was one of Near's favorite violin pieces, so he would definitely give it his all. He waited until the chorus was nearly over, and then pushed the blue button Matt had indicated. The spotlights on L and Near dimmed a tiny bit, and two more lit the back of the stage. L and Near stopped playing, turning around.

The audience gasped. A red-hooded figure sat at a drum kit, sticks poised and ready, and a black-hooded figure stood holding an electric guitar tightly in his grip. L and Near smiled at them, and Mello lifted the guitar. Pachabel's Canon again, but played in the low tones of the guitar. L lifted his violin back up and played the second round with the guitar, as Near hurriedly grabbed another violin just out of the audience's sight, leaving his own in its' place.

Mello took the tune back, and L stopped playing, following Near offstage to exchange his violin as well. Light helped them keep cords from getting tangled, and pushed the red button. The lights dimmed until the spotlight on Mello was the only thing shining, and then, as Mello hit the crescendo, Matt tossed his hood off and nailed the drums and the lights went up, illuminating the entire stage.

Mello threw his own hood off, beginning to play in earnest, and the audience let out a cry of shock. These were L's protégés, what they really looked like. It was amazing to watch.

Ryuuzaki waited just offstage, violin clutched in one hand, the other holding Light's tightly. There was no turning back now. As Mello wound to the end of the first section, he nudged Near forward, and the white-haired boy strode calmly onstage, pushing his hood back as he went and setting the electric violin he had picked up to his chin. He began to play the higher part, as Mello shifted to playing the undercurrent. People stared in open astonishment. This _child_ was one of L's accompanists? It seemed almost impossible. But he played like a professional, and they couldn't deny that he was talented.

The melody was passed back to Mello, Near pausing for a moment and Matt still keeping the beat with his drums. Ryuuzaki squeezed Light's hand one last time before walking onto the stage.

The audience waited with baited breath as L came forward, Mello still playing in the background. There was a split second pause in the music, Light hit the button for the final spotlight, and as the light illuminated him L threw back his hood and began to play in tandem with Near, nailing the chorus perfectly.

As the chorus ended, they began to pass the melody back and forth between violins and guitar, but the audience was almost too shocked to notice. This was L, this fluffy-headed, eccentric-looking young man! This was the person who had hid his face for so long!

Light crept back onstage, taking his place at the piano to play part of the underlying melody.

xXx

Sayu grinned happily, watching them all play together. Beside her, her parents were gaping in astonishment. L was… L was…

"That's…" Chief Yagami began uncertainly.

"…Ryuuzaki." Mrs. Yagami finished, a small smiled beginning to creep across her face. Leave it to Light to pick the most worthy young man on the planet to fall in love with. She was surprised, but proud of both of them. To do something like this must have taken a lot of courage on their part.

Suki, sitting in the middle of the group of musicians, cried out in astonishment, "Ryuuzaki-kun! Light's friend is L!"

"Oh, my god." Kenneth's eyes were wide. "How did we not notice?"

"He kept showing up places with Light, when only another musician would have cared…" Genesis said.

"They both came to see me in prison. I wondered why Light had brought him…" David mused. They all stared at the stage in wonder, unable to believe they hadn't seen it sooner.

xXx

All five of them played in perfect harmony, no one missing a note. Ryuuzaki turned at one point, and Light could see that he was smiling broadly, truly enjoying himself. He wasn't worried in the least about the outcome of any of this. He was living in the moment.

Ryuuzaki and Mello took the ending, finishing up with a final complex arrangement of notes, before everything went silent. The audience was silent as well, sitting there in numb shock.

And then the screaming started.

The entire theatre was on its' feet, cheering and clapping and thundering as though to bring the building down around their ears. Light got up from his piano, and Matt got up from his drum kit, and both walked forward to join the other three. They all bowed, and then, proving that he was truly living in the moment, Ryuuzaki grabbed Light and leaned up to kiss him. Light wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend, kissing him back before they separated, and fancied he could hear the hysterical wailing of his hundreds of fangirls. There were cameras going off in all directions, and Light barely could tell where anything was anymore. Then he was walking offstage, one arm around Ryuuzaki's waist, the other holding Near's hand, and the concert was over.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

:D

If you want any of the music, I can email you the mp3s. Just let me know. :D The version Light was playing was Canon in Z, by Tay Zonday. It's AWESOME.

Love and hugs,  
Li


	25. Tous les Masques Laissés Derrière

**Tous les Masques Laissés Derrière  
**_(All Masks Left Behind)_

There was a brief moment of sanctuary backstage as the curtains closed, before the audience had a chance to react. Ryuuzaki hugged Light around the waist tightly, as if he would never let go, and Light hugged him back, equally desperate. Then they were moving, shifting equipment and instruments. Watari appeared, hugging Ryuuzaki before the violinist shooed Mello, Near, and Matt in his direction.

"They'll be fine, L." Watari said reassuringly. Ryuuzaki nodded, taking a deep breath, and watched his brothers and guardian leave the building with relief.

"I feel better, knowing that they're safe." he said to Light. Light nodded, before promptly being leap-tackle-hugged by his enthusiastic sister.

"LIGHT! That was AMAZING!" Sayu shrieked, practically choking him with the force of her hug. His parents followed close behind, and Mrs. Yagami went to Ryuuzaki, not even giving him the opportunity to speak before hugging him.

When she let go, Ryuuzaki said quickly, "I apologize for the deception. I tried to tell-"

But Mrs. Yagami hushed him, saying warmly, "We completely understand, Ryuuzaki-kun. You and Light are perfect for each other. We're not going to try to stop that."

Ryuuzaki glanced at Chief Yagami, who nodded somewhat gruffly, but ruffled the musician's hair fondly. Ryuuzaki grinned, happy to be accepted, and was promptly hug-tackle-killed by Sayu. "Ryuu-chan, where's Mello? He didn't leave, did he?!"

"Mello, Near, and Matt had other obligations to attend to. They left with our guardian, but you can see him later." Ryuuzaki explained, smiling.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Suki literally flew into backstage, somehow managing to glomp both pianist and violinist in one motion.

"OHMIGODLIGHTIDON'TBELIEVEITWHYDIDN'TYOUTELLUSYOURBOYFRIENDWASL?!?!?!!?!?" she cried in one breath. Light blinked, completely uncomprehending, and she let go enough to say, more clearly, "That was INCREDIBLE!!!"

"Thank you, Suki…" Light replied, hugging the hyper girl back. "Where are the others?"

"The boys went off somewhere. I think they got stuck in the flood of people going outside."

Light nodded. "I'm sure we'll see them at some point." He refused to acknowledge the potential double-meaning of the statement, instead looking over at Ryuuzaki. "Family and friends out of the way, we should get home before we're absolutely mobbed."

"You're not going to come out and celebrate with us?!" Sayu demanded indignantly.

Light patted her on the head. "Not tonight, Sayu. It'll be a madhouse. Let some of the shock wear off, first. There might be fangirls after my blood for being gay or something. I wouldn't want to subject you to that." _Or the Piper, if he chooses to strike._

At that point, Mikami and Misa managed to get in, Misa squealing and glomping Ryuuzaki, who was quickly getting used to having no personal space. Mikami came over to congratulate Light, and said quietly, "I honestly never guessed."

"You weren't supposed to." Light said, smiling.

Mikami laughed. "The other concert, the one at the symphony… That was why he had to leave. His brother wasn't sick. He had to perform with you." He shook his head in wonder. "I've known L all along, and didn't realize."

Light nodded. "And now you do." he chuckled, stumbling under a hug from behind from Misa. "We're going to go home, to let the uproar die down, and we'll see what happens in the morning."

"Good plan." Mikami said. He pried Misa off of her best friend's arm. "Good night, Light."

"Good night." Light watched Ryuuzaki lead their friends and family to a small side entrance. He and Ryuuzaki were going out the back, where there was only a short stretch of parking lot between them and blending into the crowds of Shibuya. From there, it would be easy to make it back to the subway station.

Ryuuzaki came back, and Light hugged him again. "We did it. We made it through the concert."

Ryuuzaki nodded. "And it was amazing, as your sister and Suki and Misa said." He tried to step away, but Light wouldn't let go. "Light, we need to go before the fans or someone besiege the theatre."

Light took a deep breath, stirring Ryuuzaki's hair. "I just feel like, if I let you go now, I'm going to lose you. Like, something bad is going to happen."

"You won't lose me, Light. Not ever."

Light minutely tightened his hold. "But when this is over, and you go back to England…"

"Who said I was going back to England?" Ryuuzaki asked. "Now that the world knows that I'm L, everywhere will be the same. So I will stay here in Japan with you, and force you to endure it with me." He smiled, leaning in to the warm embrace. "I'm not going to leave." he promised.

Light released him, reaching out to grab his hand. "Thank you…" he said. "Now, let's go fight our way through the crowd."

xXx

The back door had been intended to keep them away from the direct path of the crowd. But when they opened the door and stepped out, there was a flock of people there as well.

"Yagami-san!" "L-sama!" "Yagami-san, this way!"

Ignoring the yells around them as best they could, they forged onward in the direction of the subway station. Halfway across the parking lot, a single voice made them stop and turn.

"Light!" Kenneth was elbowing his way through to reach them, and Ryuuzaki leaned up to murmur in Light's ear.

"Let me go on ahead. We'll be less conspicuous alone, anyway."

"But what if…?" Light started to ask, but Ryuuzaki shook his head.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I have a surprise for you when we get home anyway. I need time to set it up." Ryuuzaki grinned innocently and ducked away, leaving Light to talk to Kenneth.

"What's going on, Kenneth?" Light asked.

Kenneth offered a folded piece of paper with Light's name written on the front of it. "This was backstage. You and L must not have seen it. I thought I should bring it to you."

"Thanks." Light took the paper, but before he could open it, people started screaming off to one side of the parking lot. It wasn't fanatical, girly screaming either. It was fear. Light turned to look, seeing the crowd parting, and saw David standing there, a gun in one hand. Light froze, locking eyes with the Uilleann piper. There wasn't time to run. Someone would get hurt.

David's eyes were glazed over, and he didn't seem to respond to the people around him. The crowd surged farther back as he lifted the gun, but he put the barrel to his own temple. People screamed in horror as he pulled the trigger.

Light looked away, unable to watch. He listened to Kenneth's choked gasp, and unfolded the paper he had been given with shaking fingers. He read it through once. It had been written in pen-and-ink, with the type of pen that needed to actually be dipped in the ink. This caused some of the letters to come out thicker and blobbier than others, as the pen was often temperamental, no matter how good with it you were.

Kenneth took a shaky breath next to him, and said quietly, "Does that mean this is over? If David was the killer? I thought for sure he was going to try to shoot us…"

"No…" Light murmured. "His eyes were funny, like Alexei and Vera's. Something's not right." He read the note again, and his eyes widened. There was a pattern to the way some of the letters were thicker than others. It was like a secret message, and it said…

Light dropped the paper, his eyes widening. _Ryuuzaki! _"Tell the police what happened. I have to go!" He dashed away across the parking lot, the crowd too stunned to stop him, leaving Kenneth to pick up the note and stare at it in confusion.

xXx

_It will be __**L**__a__**dies**__ Night__** tonight, for sure! **__**You**__ and __**L**__, tog__**e**__ther, hol__**d**__ing a special concert? It's like a dream co__**me **__**t**__rue f__**o**__r t__**h**__em. __**I**__'__**m**__ sure you'll do great!_

xXx

Ryuuzaki walked into their apartment, pocketing his key as he flipped on the light in the living room. It was good to be back home.

It had been one of the hardest decisions he had ever made, deciding to reveal his face to the world. After years and years of 'Ryuuzaki' and 'Lawliet' being entirely separate from the persona of 'L', they were finally one and the same again, and everyone knew it. It would be difficult, but with Light by his side, he knew he could get through whatever was thrown at them.

He got up, preparing to head into the kitchen and find the whipped cream. Light would have to wait for the next train, so he would have a little bit of time until his boyfriend got back. But there was a knock on the door before he could even move. He went over, opening the door curiously, and found Genesis standing on the mat.

"Genesis? What are you doing here?"

"I saw you leaving without Light, and I wanted to make sure you were going to be okay." Genesis replied. "I didn't know if it was safe for you to be alone, especially since there's a high possibility that the Pied Piper knows what you look like now."

"He probably does, honestly." Ryuuzaki admitted. "That was kind of the point. I didn't think it was fair to let everyone else be in danger, while I had safety in anonymity. I just wanted to put us all on an even playing field." He wasn't telling the other musician the whole plan, because that was something for only him and Light to know.

"That's really brave." Genesis murmured. "I don't think I would have the nerve."

Ryuuzaki was silent. He wondered briefly what Genesis' purpose in coming was. He could only come to two conclusions, and one seemed more likely than the other. And he would rather hurt the feelings of a sympathetic friend than end up dead.

"Genesis, it was nice to see you, but I'm just going to wait for Light to get home. I'll be fine. Thank you for being worried, though." he said. Genesis looked to the side, and Ryuuzaki started to shut the door.

Quick as a flash, Genesis stuck his foot in the door and let his flute slide out of his sleeve. Ryuuzaki recoiled, starting to retreat farther into the house, but Genesis let a single, impossibly high note fill the air around them, and like so many before him, Ryuuzaki found that he couldn't move a muscle.

Genesis opened the door enough to step inside, and closed it quietly behind him. "Hitting the right frequency of sound affects the brain enough to cause temporary paralysis." he explained to the stunned, helpless violinist, just as he had explained it to Airiin and Jessica. He walked over, looking into Ryuuzaki's ebony eyes, and smiled. "Interesting song… I wonder where that comes from. In any case, it doesn't matter to me." He lifted the flute again, playing a lilting, sweet melody. It spoke of cheer and parades and nice things, were it not being used for such a sinister purpose. Ryuuzaki's eyes glazed over, and he looked at Genesis, waiting.

"Let's go sit in the living room and wait for dear Light, don't you think, L?" Genesis said, a laugh in his voice. Ryuuzaki turned obediently and walked into the living room, sitting down on the sofa without protest. Genesis followed, lounging in one of the chairs and sighing. "Well this is no fun. How about this? You can talk, at least until our other guest arrives." He snapped his fingers and Ryuuzaki, though still mostly paralyzed, was able to blink and shake his head. He tried to move, his eyes now normal and clear, and found that his arms and legs still wouldn't obey him.

"How can a flute even reach a note that high?" he asked warily, eyeing the murderer sitting across from him. Genesis smiled.

"It's not so much the flute… After all, a normal flute cannot control people either." he said. "I've never understood why I can do this, but I finally decided to use it to make my point."

"You're just a murderer!" Ryuuzaki cried. "You've killed innocent people! David went to prison unfairly because of you!"

"Oh, he's dead now, too. He showed up after the concert with a 'surprise'. I hypnotized him in the confusion when people started to leave the theatre." Genesis' smile was childlike. "And the end justifies the means, doesn't it, L? If I'm doing the world a favor, what's a few lives lost?"

"I think you're wrong, and I think you're some kind of madman." Ryuuzaki said.

"Well, that may be your opinion…" Genesis laughed. "But I'm the madman who's captured and killed the great L."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Aaaaaaand... cliffhanger! Mwahahaha. XD

SO, everyone who guessed that it was Genesis is correct! Sometimes it's so obvious that the person who looks like they did it didn't actually, that you have to go against the norm and make the culprit the person who actually looks like they did it.

...If that made sense to you, have a cookie. :D

I really hate to leave you like this, but I have to go complain at my e-mail now. Ta!

Li


	26. Il Mattatoio di Musicista

**Il Mattatoio di Musicista  
**_(Musician's Abattoir)_

Light was on the train the instant that the doors opened, fear for Ryuuzaki driving his impatience. The note was too close to his nightmare not to frighten him. _You led me to him…_He sat down, resisting the urge to pace up and down the car, and stiffly gripped the edge of the seat. When the train started moving, he waited urgently for his stop to be reached. Why hadn't they gotten an apartment in Shibuya, again?

"Light."

Light looked up, seeing the unnerving figure of Ryuk hovering in front of him, grinning toothily. He had an apple in one hand, munching away happily.

"Ryuk! What are you doing here?" He spoke in a low voice, to not attract attention from the people at the other end of the car.

"I found out some more about Gelus. Gelus died _because_ he saved a human. He crumbled into sand and rust and was gone." Ryuk said. He watched Light fidget for a moment, and said, "What's wrong with you? Where are you in such a hurry to get to?"

"I have to get home; I think Ryuuzaki's in danger."

Ryuk laughed. "Well, I'll come with you. I lost track of where that guy I'm supposed to be watching is, so I've got nothing better to do."

Light tapped his foot nervously. "I just have a bad feeling. If only this train would go faster!" He looked anxiously out the window, hoping for the first time that he was wrong.

xXx

Ryuuzaki stared at his captor, wondering what had possessed Genesis to do something like this. The young man was only a year or two younger than he and Light were, yet he seemed completely nonchalant with the idea that he was going to kill someone.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked, trying to move. But the paralysis still hadn't worn off.

Genesis looked up from where he was lounged in the chair. He sat up, grinning. "I really only want to explain once, and I'm certain that Light will ask me the same question when he arrives. So let's wait for him, yes?" He cast a critical eye at Ryuuzaki's seated form, and said dismissively, "Your paralysis will last that long."

"I don't understand." Ryuuzaki murmured. "You would risk Light showing up and overpowering you, rather than just killing me… I don't understand what you're after."

Genesis frowned. "Don't even talk to me about what I'm doing. You think I haven't read books, watched movies? I know that villains really should kill their captives right away. But I figure I can let that slide. You don't see me gloating, or telling you my whole plan, or laughing maniacally, do you?" He kicked back, returning to his lounging pose. "Besides, I can just paralyze Light when he comes in, too."

Ryuuzaki cringed. So apparently, despite everything, Genesis really had thought this out. The sight of his love trapped immobile would freeze Light, and give Genesis enough time to play the paralyzing note. Ryuuzaki hoped fervently that Light was smart enough not to charge in blindly and get caught as well.

When Light stopped at the front door of the apartment he shared with Ryuuzaki, Ryuk hovering behind him eagerly, he hesitated. He was terrified, he realized, of what he would find when he opened the door. Because if he found anything other than L, alive and waiting for him, he wasn't sure he could deal with it.

He pulled his key from his pocket, unlocking the door and stepping slowly into the small hallway. He didn't speak, not trusting his own voice, and re-pocketed the key before walking into the main area of the apartment. He stopped dead in the doorway, taking in the sight of Ryuuzaki seated on the couch and the flutist sprawled in the other chair. Genesis wasn't facing his direction, and Light crept forward a few steps. Why hadn't Ryuuzaki run yet?

Ryuuzaki squirmed against the paralysis on him, and Light's eyes widened in understanding. He was trapped. He was about to try to sneak up behind Genesis, but the young musician twirled his flute lazily between his fingers, and without looking behind him, said, "So nice of you to join us, Light."

Both Light and Ryuuzaki froze. Genesis sat up, turning to smile at Light. "I was _just_ telling L that you would be here soon! How lucky!" The smile on his face faded as Ryuk drifted into view behind Light. "What the hell is that?"

"You can see him?" Ryuuzaki asked. Genesis glanced at him, and Ryuuzaki read his intention on his face. He flicked his gaze to Light, calling desperately, "Light, don't make eye contact with him! He can read music through your eyes!" It didn't make sense to him either, but it was the best way he could explain it.

"Light is here now, so I have no reason to allow you to talk anymore." Genesis raised the flute, playing part of Ryuuzaki's song and watching the violinist's eyes glaze over. He turned back to Light, asking sharply, "That thing, what is it?"

"It's a Shinigami." Light said, equally sharp, not looking at the other. He was hoping that the shock would throw the murderer off, but he didn't seem to be having much luck there. Taking a single step forward, he asked, "What the hell were you thinking, Genesis? Killing all of those people… Why would you do such a thing?!"

Genesis smiled. "It's a good thing L can still hear in the state he's in…" He looked up at the ceiling, as if to collect his thoughts. "This stupid world takes everything good for granted. I wanted to show them that it's almost painfully easy to take the good things away from them. If they start losing things, they'll be more appreciative of them in the future. Linwé was almost right, wasn't she?" He laughed.

"Killing people isn't the answer!" Light said. "I don't even understand how you can pull this off… Music that controls people…"

"Every soul has a song, and if you can find that song, make it play and resonate in the heart, then that person will be your puppet, yours to command." Genesis said. "I don't know why I can do it; I've just always been able to."

Ryuk laughed. "Hahaha! I can explain that one. It's because he's Gelus."

Both Light and Genesis looked up at the bluish Shinigami, equal expressions of confusion on both of their faces. Ryuk laughed again, explaining, "Gelus died almost twenty years ago, saving a model who worked for some agency. But the King liked Gelus, because unlike the rest of us, Gelus actually worked and killed some people once in a while. So the sand that Gelus had become was collected, and the King resurrected him as a human. This kid. This is the one I've been following, just out of sight. I guess his ability and his Sight stayed with him afterwards."

Genesis's eyes widened. "I was a Shinigami?" he asked. "That's… amazing." A wide grin split his face. "Now I know for sure, this power is something I was meant to have. I'm meant to pass along this message to the world, using my ability."

Light blinked, staring at him for a long moment before lunging and trying to grab the flute the other musician held. Genesis stepped just out of reach, and quickly played the high-pitched note that made Light's muscles seize up.

"As if that would really work…" Genesis muttered. "Now, since I've pressed my luck already, I guess I should get around to killing you both now." He glanced over at Ryuuzaki, whose eyes were still glazed, his mind still held in sway even though the music had stopped. "What could I make him do? This is the most powerful hypnosis in the world. Shinigami hypnosis…" He smiled wickedly. "I'm rather fond of knives. Vera and Alexei were my favorites to kill, with their little blade-dancing show…" He played a brief bar of music, and said calmly, "To the kitchen, L."

Ryuuzaki turned and left the room, coming back with one of the knives from the knife-block on the counter. He held it loosely between two fingers, stopping and waiting for his next instruction.

"Ryuu!" Light cried through clenched teeth. Genesis laughed.

"All right, L. Let's show Light what sort of tricks you can do with a knife." He lifted the flute again, playing another sequence of notes, and Ryuuzaki tossed the knife up in the air, watching it spin before catching it by the hilt in his right hand. Light took a deep breath, realizing that somewhere along the way he had stopped breathing properly. Genesis continued to play, and Ryuuzaki twirled the knife delicately between his fingers, mindless of the danger. He flipped it a final time, catching the hilt and pressing the edge against his left wrist.

"NO!" Light howled. He fought the paralysis with all of his might. If only he could move!

One final set of notes, and Ryuuzaki gripped the knife and clumsily opened his left wrist. Blood welled over immediately, running down his skin in crimson trails.

There was this funny shrieking noise, and it took Light a second to realize that it was him. One long shriek of rage and pain spilled from his throat, and for a split second, every fiber of his genius piano-prodigy mind was focused on breaking his paralysis and reaching his lover. This _child_, this Shinigami-turned-human, was trying to take Ryuuzaki away from him. He wasn't going to stand for it. He wasn't losing L now, not at the end of everything. Suddenly he could move once again, and he grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on and stormed towards the murderer.

Caught off-guard, not expecting Light to be able to free himself, Genesis was unable to block the metal table lamp that was swung violently at his head. It caught him in the side of the head, and he dropped to the floor like a stone, unconscious. Light stumbled to Ryuuzaki's side, as the violinist dropped to the floor.

"Ryuu, Ryuu!" Light cried. It was just like his nightmare, his love crumpled and bleeding, dying, and there was little he could do. He looked around frantically, and sprinted to the kitchen, returning with a towel. He tore off a strip, folding the rest and pressing it to Ryuuzaki's wrist to try to stop the bleeding. The strip he tied tight around the other's upper arm, making a rough tourniquet. "Lawliet!"

Ryuuzaki opened his eyes, which were slightly unfocused but no longer glazed, and he smiled faintly. "What happened?"

"He… he made you… I knocked him out, but… Oh, god, Lawli…"

Ryuuzaki tried to lift his arm to get a better view of his wrist, but Light pinned it down. The towel was soaking through, but Light couldn't let up the pressure to get another. "Ryuk!"

The Shinigami drifted over from where he'd been staring at Genesis. "Yeah?"

"Go get me another towel, please! Please!"

Ryuk blinked. He had talked to quiet a few humans over the years, more than one might think, and never had one begged him for anything with quite so much raw emotion. He tilted his head, confused, but drifted into the kitchen and came back with the other towel. "Here, Light."

Light folded it as well, pressing it overtop of the first one. "Thank you, Ryuk!" Ryuuzaki had passed out in the few frantic moments, probably from blood-loss, and Light pulled out his phone and called the police.

"I need the police, and an ambulance…! Yes! Of course it's an emergency! …Our address is…" Light rattled off the information as quickly as he could. "Listen to me! The Pied Piper is unconscious on my floor, I don't know when he'll wake up, and my boyfriend is bleeding to death. Hurry up!" He closed the phone, and reached out to run his fingers through L's hair nervously. "Gods, Ryuu, you can't die. You can't die on me…" He glanced up at Ryuk, who was staring at Ryuuzaki with an amused look on his face. "What? Why are you looking at him like that?"

Ryuk chuckled. "Shinigami can see the names and lifespans of human beings with their eyes."

"Lifespans…?" Light said. Suddenly his face lit up with comprehension, and he breathed, "Oh…" With a frantic look, he turned pleading eyes on Ryuk. "You know how long his life is! You can tell me… if he's going to make it or not…!"

"That's against the rules, Light. I'm sorry." Ryuk said. Light looked away, going back to gently stroking Ryuuzaki's hair, disappointed and worried about the raven-headed musician. His fingers lingered, and a small, silent sob escaped him.

_You're stronger than this, Ryuuzaki. Don't you dare die!_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I apologize for the two-week wait, and for leaving you all with yet ANOTHER cliffhanger. DX It was my birthday last weekend, and I was busy. (17!!!!!)

SO. Just because I feel like going on about my own cleverness... The clue that you were supposed to get from reading God Eye was the fact that Light as a Shinigami was ressurected into a human. And Genesis's name should have given some hints. "Gabriel", associated with god, and "Genesis", assoicated with renewal or rebirth. So he's a "god reborn". XD

Lamp. :)

Does anyone know why it looks like every story I try to read is perpetually centered? It's very annoying. O.o

The update will be quicker this time, I promise!  
Li


	27. À N'importe Quelle Fin

**À N'importe Quelle Fin  
**_(To Whatever End)_

Light sat in the hospital bed with his back against the wall, the thin pillow under his lower back. Curled in his arms, sound asleep, Ryuuzaki lay with his head against Light's chest. The pianist's fingers gently traced the edges of the clean white bandages wrapped around his love's wrist, concealing the stitches he had been forced to get. The knife had gone deep, and there had been no choice other than to stitch the wound closed, despite Ryuuzaki's displeasure with the idea.

The hospital staff had wanted to throw Light out after visiting hours were over, but he had refused to leave Ryuuzaki's side. They had been prepared to call security and have him forcibly escorted from the building, but Ryuuzaki had woken for a brief moment in the middle of the argument and had insisted that Light be allowed to stay.

The hardest part of the trip was trying to get his boyfriend into the hospital with no identification. Ryuuzaki Rue was a fake name, and Lawliet hadn't been used in a long time. Light couldn't find the fake identification naming him as Ryuuzaki Rue, and had eventually broken and told them that Ryuuzaki was L. Thankfully one of the nurses who had just started her shift had recognized them from the concert. The violinist was treated quickly after that.

Ryuuzaki stirred, lifting his un-wounded hand to scratch at the bandages. Light caught his hand before it reached its destination, and Ryuuzaki opened his eyes.

"But it itches…" he whined sleepily.

Light kissed the fingertips of the hand he had captured, setting it back at Ryuuzaki's side. "No scratching. Do you want to tear it open again?"

"No…"

Light laughed. Ryuuzaki could sulk like a child when the mood struck him. "Shh… It's early. Go back to sleep." It was five in the morning, and light was just beginning to appear on the horizon. Ryuuzaki nodded sleepily, a mixture of painkillers and plain old fatigue making him drowsy. He nuzzled back against Light's chest, and went back to sleep.

About fifteen minutes later, the door eased open, and one of the doctors looked in. They had been checking on the pair routinely over the course of the night, making sure that everything was okay. Ryuuzaki had needed a blood transfusion and many, many stitches, and they wanted to make sure that everything was as it should be.

Seeing that Light was awake, the doctor came in and sat down at the end of the bed. "I'm Doctor Inoue." he said in a low voice. "Light Yagami and Ryuuzaki Rue, yes?"

"I'm Light." Light replied, equally quietly. Neither wanted to wake the sleeping raven.

"He's extremely lucky." Doctor Inoue said, indicating Ryuuzaki. "Much longer, and there would have been nothing we could have done for him. That was good thinking, the temporary tourniquet. It probably saved his life." He glanced at the machine monitoring Ryuuzaki's heart rate, then said, "He should be able to go home today. Nothing strenuous with his wrist; no violin-playing, no tennis, nothing that could potentially tear the stitches. We'll give him some aspirin, and he should be back to normal in a few weeks."

Light nodded. "Thank you." he said sincerely. Doctor Inoue smiled and nodded, getting up to leave the two alone again. Light knew that when he got out of here, he would have to explain things to his mother and sister. Thank goodness that his father already knew.

xxx

_The door opened, and Light looked up, his eyes frantic as he continued pressing the towel down. Chief Yagami walked into the room, his eyes filling with horror as he took in the scene. Two paramedics raced in behind him, going immediately to Ryuuzaki and checking his pulse. They pulled out temporary bandages to bind the towels in place, and Light turned to his father._

_"Handcuff him…" he said, pointing to Genesis. "He was the Piper. Handcuff him, and blindfold him too."_

_"Blindfold?" Chief Yagami asked. "Why?" He was worried about his son, but if this was the Pied Piper, his duty was to see to that first._

_Light thought back to Ryuuzaki's frantic explanation. "He can read music in your eyes…" he said, laughing slightly. He wouldn't put it past Genesis to be able to control people by whistling, too, and didn't want to take any chances. The Chief stared at him like he had no idea what Light was talking about, and Light turned. "Ryuk." The paramedics had taken Ryuuzaki to the ambulance, and the Shinigami drifted over to Light._

_"What is it?"_

_"Give me your pen."_

_Chief Yagami stared as Light seemingly talked to himself, but flinched when a pen appeared in his son's hand out of nowhere._

_"Take it." Light said. The Chief reached out hesitantly, and drew back with a yell when Ryuk became visible._

_"What the hell is that?!"_

xxx

Light had explained everything, right down to Genesis being a reborn Shinigami and the hypnosis he had used. Faced with Ryuk as undeniable proof, his father had been forced to believe him. Ryuk, his fun over and his 'charge' in prison, had departed back for the Shinigami Realm. Worried about Ryuuzaki, Light had met the ambulance at the hospital, and here they were. But it seemed like, now, everything was going to be okay.

xXx

When they arrived back at their apartment after checking out of the hospital, they found both of their families waiting eagerly. Ryuuzaki blinked in surprise, but Light explained that he had called Watari and his father and asked them all to be there.

"L!" Near raced across the room to hug his older brother, followed almost immediately by Mello and Matt. They almost knocked the violinist over in their enthusiasm, but he kept his balance and hugged them back tightly. Sayu bounded forward to hug Light as well, asking loudly, "Nii-san, what happened?! Dad just said that you had to take Ryuu-chan to the hospital…"

"I'm going to explain, Sayu." Light said patiently, smiling. Everyone took seats around the small living room, and Light motioned to Ryuuzaki to speak first, since he reached the apartment before Light.

He told everything that he could remember, including what he heard. He could hear clearly while under Genesis's hypnosis, but wasn't aware of what he was doing at the time. Light took over at the part where Ryuuzaki was hypnotized a second time, telling what had occurred to cause Ryuuzaki's injury.

"He played his flute for the last time, and forced Ryuu to slit his own wrist open." Light explained quietly. "I guess I just snapped after that. I was so upset, so angry, I broke the paralysis and knocked him out with the lamp."

The lamp in question, which was shaped like a skyscraper building, was sitting on the side table. Sayu poked the caved-in side of the metal.

"So that's what happened to it." she said. "We were wondering."

"Ryuuzaki-kun, we're glad you're all right." Mrs. Yagami said. "I hate to think what would have happened if…"

"Nii-san would have been impossible to live with." Sayu chimed in.

Light rolled his eyes, reaching over and twining his fingers with Ryuuzaki's. "Thanks, Sayu."

Watari got up, ruffling Ryuuzaki's hair. "They just came home from the hospital. We'd better leave them to themselves for a little while."

Mello and Matt immediately raised a fuss. "But we wanted to tell them the amazing news!"

"Tomorrow, boys." Watari ushered them out, followed by Mrs. Yagami and Sayu. Chief Yagami stayed behind for a moment, and said quietly, "Gabriel Genesis has been put in prison. He will be tried within the next few days, but if he is found guilty, he will likely be given the death penalty."

"Thank you for telling us, Dad." Light said, nodding.

Chief Yagami made to leave, looking back to say, "I'm glad you're both all right," before leaving the two alone.

Light looked over at Ryuuzaki, smiling. "Let's get something decent to eat and then go to bed. Hospital food sucks, and I'm tired."

"Their jell-o wasn't bad." Ryuuzaki said thoughtfully, trailing after the other towards the kitchen.

"It was made of sugar. Of course you don't think it's bad."

"That's unfair, Light…"

xXx

After eating, they watched the news for a few minutes, looking for information about what had gone on and what the repercussions of the concert and the Piper's capture were.

There had been a news crew at the concert, apparently, and they had filmed everything, right up to the grand finale and the moment where they kissed onstage. Ryuuzaki pointed, saying quietly, "Mello and Matt look like they're having the time of their lives."

"Probably. I wonder what their 'amazing news' was." Light mused. "Something funny, I'm sure."

"Yeah." Both watched as a picture of Genesis appeared, with the newscaster confirming that the Pied Piper was in custody after an attempt on the lives of Light Yagami and L. "At least they don't know where we live. David's death distracted them enough not to follow us."

"I feel bad now that we suspected him." Light said sadly. "He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

They watched for a while longer, then got up and went to change into pajamas. After climbing into bed, Light rolled over and pulled Ryuuzaki against him tightly.

"God, Ryuu…" he murmured against Ryuuzaki's hair. "For a minute there, I was terrified he'd really killed you. I was so scared that they wouldn't be able to do anything to save you…"

"But I made it." Ryuuzaki whispered back. "I'm here. It takes more than an idiot with a misguided sense of good to get rid of me." He chuckled slightly, and added, "Besides, if I had died, my brothers would have killed me."

Light blinked for a moment, then burst out laughing. He dragged Ryuuzaki's face up to meet his, and kissed him hard, still giggling.

Minding his injured wrist, Ryuuzaki wrapped his arms around Light and kissed back, pressing as close as he could. Light's hands were warm against the small of his back, and he pulled away to breathe.

"Ryuu… I want to try something different." Light said breathlessly. "Will you let me?"

Ryuuzaki hesitated for a second, then nodded. Light got up and left the room, leaving him to wonder just what he had gotten himself into.

When Light returned, he held the objects he had brought behind his back, setting them on the floor out of Ryuuzaki's line of sight. When he stood up, the only thing he was holding was a fleece scarf that belonged to Ryuuzaki, in a deep midnight black color. He came over and sat next to him, asking, "Are you sure?"

Ryuuzaki nodded, having figured out what Light was going to do with the scarf, at least. The soft material descended over his eyes, and Light tied it in a loose knot at the back of his head. "Okay?"

Again, Ryuuzaki nodded, and Light kissed him briefly before pulling away. Ryuuzaki leaned forward, searching for his lips again in the dark, but then felt his partner's weight leave the bed entirely. It was only for a moment, and then Light returned and stripped Ryuuzaki's shirt over his head, laughing quietly at the look of surprise that crossed his lover's face. He pressed Ryuuzaki back gently until he was lying down, pulling off his jeans and boxers, and the blindfolded raven heard something rattling off to the side.

He gasped as he realized what the sound was. Not wanting to say it out loud, he waited nervously for Light to do something to confirm what he was thinking. But even though he was anticipating it, it still surprised him when the first cold squirt of whipped cream touched his bare skin.

"We… think alike…" he mumbled, trying to keep his voice even. "I had this idea… the other day…"

Light chuckled, and L could hear the smirk in his tone. "Oh? Great minds, they say…" He began to draw patterns over Ryuuzaki's chest with the whipped cream, and Ryuuzaki could tell that he was smiling even if he couldn't see it. He shivered as cool cream covered his nipples, a soft whine escaping his lips.

When Light was finished with his drawing, Ryuuzaki was a whimpering mess. He heard Light hum thoughtfully, and a final spiral of cream was added to his throat. One of Light's fingers tapped at his lips, and Ryuuzaki, after hesitating for a second, obediently opened his mouth. A finger was placed inside, covered in whipped cream, and Ryuuzaki licked at it happily.

"Are you going to…?" he started to ask, once the finger was no longer in his mouth.

Light didn't answer, but just as Ryuuzaki started to become apprehensive, a warm tongue traced up his neck, licking up the whipped cream on him and making him moan. Light followed the whipped cream down his chest, paying special attention to his nipples.

"I feel bad… that I'm not doing anything to you…" Ryuuzaki managed hoarsely, trying not to cry out at the feeling.

"Shh…" Light hushed. "You nearly died. This is for you. Don't worry about me." He leaned down again, and Ryuuzaki felt him lick a hot line up his member, lapping up the last of the sweet cream.

"Please, please…" Ryuuzaki gasped out, unable to take any more of the teasing. Light smiled, leaning down to kiss him before digging through the side table for the lube he had finally remembered to buy. He coated his fingers and set about preparing his lover.

Ryuuzaki reached up, feeling blindly until he found Light's other hand, and held tightly. When the raven-haired musician was ready, Light removed his fingers and slicked his erection. He leaned up and pulled the blindfold off, smiling as hazy, dark eyes looked back at him.

Ryuuzaki moaned as Light entered him, but almost immediately begged, "Move, please…" Light could only oblige, wrapping his arms around Ryuuzaki tightly.

They moved together, perfectly in synch, soft cries filling the room as they both approached the edge. Ryuuzaki hid his face in the crook of Light's shoulder and neck, biting down to muffle the scream as he came.

Both of them laid there for a few minutes, attempting to catch their breath, and then Light sat up to look at his shoulder, where a perfect ring of teeth marks was embedded.

"Careful, little vampire. That hurt!" he said, but he was smiling.

Ryuuzaki sat up as well, grinning. "Sorry…" He waited for Light to lie back down, and promptly lay down on top of him.

"Am I your pillow now?" Light asked sleepily.

"Yes." Ryuuzaki yawned. He rested his head on Light's chest, shifting to get comfortable and dropping off to sleep.

xXx

When he awoke the next morning, he was acutely aware of Light's arms looped over him, keeping him in place. He sighed quietly, listening to Light's heartbeat. Somehow, everything that had happened… Twenty-four hours ago he had been in the hospital, but it seemed like an eternity had gone by.

Light had come to save him. Light loved him so much that even Genesis' unnatural paralysis hadn't been enough to hold him. Ryuuzaki had never trusted someone with so much before. Even Watari and his brothers didn't know everything about him, but he trusted Light with his body, his feelings… and apparently his life.

He was glad that he had met Light Yagami. If not for a single impulsive decision to go sit with the young man in that coffee shop, so long ago now, none of this would have come to pass.

He smiled, shifting slightly on top of Light, waiting for the auburn-haired boy to awaken. He didn't regret anything that had happened. For the first time in a long time, Lawliet was completely happy.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I've been reading too much of "Constant Temptation". XD

So, there is an epilogue, as usual. I can't believe this is nearly over! Thank you to everyone who's been here for the whole ride, and the people who came in partway too! I love all of you!

On a totally random side note, L was the only person whom I actually knew what song controlled them. L's song was Three o'Clock Fairy, from Sailor Moon. If you know the english lyrics, you know why that's funny. :D

Hugs and cake!  
Li


	28. Finale: Il Significato Della Felicità

**Finale: Il Significato Della Felicità  
**_(The Meaning of Happiness)_

One week after the day that the Pied Piper had finally fallen, Light and Ryuuzaki were sitting on the sofa in Ryuuzaki's house, watching the children play Guitar Hero on Matt's Playstation. Matt had hacked the disc, putting every song from every version of Guitar Hero into one game. Mello was currently struggling his way through "Beast and the Harlot", and Matt was watching and trying not to laugh.

It turned out that the 'good news' Mello and Matt had been talking about was that they had been offered a deal for their music. A recording company had seen the performance, and seen how good they were with their instruments, and offered them the chance to make a CD. On top of that, Sayu and Mello had finally gotten the opportunity to meet face to face. Sayu had been learning piano, just like Light, and turned out to be just what they needed in terms of a keyboardist. Mello had been working on a remix of the 'Canon Rock' from the concert, focusing more on the drums and guitar, and was almost ready to show it to the record executives.

"They're lucky…" Ryuuzaki murmured from where he was leaning against Light's shoulder. "They don't know how exhausting it is to be famous, yet. I wanted to keep them from that for as long as possible. That's part of why we wore hoods." He watched Near steal the guitar as Mello finished the song, absently running his fingers up the bandage still on his wrist.

"Tell me about it." Light said. "Rabid fangirls are the worst. Although…" He grinned at Ryuuzaki. "I don't think I'll have to worry about that anymore."

There had been a news report that they watched while in the hospital, where reporters had been interviewing people who had seen L unmasked. Opinions were generally extremely positive, proving that people would still be fans even after the mystery was gone. But there had been a few hysterical fangirls of Light, sobbing about how horrible it was that their one true love was gay.

"Absolutely not." Ryuuzaki said firmly. "You're mine. The fangirls can't have you."

Light nuzzled his hair, laughing quietly. "Of course, Lawli…" He had taken to calling Ryuuzaki by his real name when they were alone or around Ryuuzaki's family. It was a sharp change after calling him 'Ryuuzaki' since they had first met, but he was getting more familiar with it. "Like I would give you up for a crazy fangirl. That was why you fascinated me in the first place. You were different than every other person who had ever recognized me. You didn't attempt to impress me or anything. You were just you."

"I am so glad that I decided to come in and talk to you." Ryuuzaki admitted. "I was afraid, because I almost never willingly interact with others. But… I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm lucky that you did." Light tightened his arms around the violinist. "I don't think I've ever been so happy."

xXx

Watari came in mid-afternoon, bearing… news. It was difficult to tell if it was good or bad.

"Gabriel Genesis was found guilty of the murders of all the musicians from the concert." Watari said solemnly. "Your father called, Light. He's been given the death penalty. Lethal injection."

Light and Ryuuzaki glanced at each other, uncertain as to how they felt. "Thank you, Watari." Ryuuzaki said finally, looking down at his hands. "That's… good to know."

Watari nodded, excusing himself, and Ryuuzaki looked up at Light. "I don't know how they convicted him. There wasn't really any evidence."

"Dad had our testimonials of how he broke into the house, and… well… some of your blood got on him before I got over to try and stop it." Light said. "Actually, I think he probably confessed. He seemed the type, believing that he was doing the right thing."

Ryuuzaki sighed softly. "It's still hard to believe. Shinigami and special powers… But I do know that Gabriel Genesis is too young to die on Death Row. He… was an idealistic child, but he wasn't _evil._"

Light nodded. "He made some bad choices. He went about things the wrong way. But he has to face the consequences of what he did. And if that means the Death Penalty… There's nothing we can do. We just have to live for all of the people who died in this mess. Genesis included."

Ryuuzaki closed his eyes, nodding. They had lost too many good people. But life goes on, and their friends would always stay in their memories.

They watched Mello, Matt, and Near play Guitar Hero for a while longer, until the late hour forced them to leave for their apartment. They hugged the children goodbye, and made their way up to the front door. Ryuuzaki reached out to hold Light's hand as they headed out of the house towards their own neighborhood.

"I love you, Light." he said quietly.

Light glanced at him, stopping to wrap his arms around the slender musician and hug him tight. "I love you too, Lawliet."

Ryuuzaki smiled. "I guess this is our happily ever after, then?"

Light looked down at his lover, smiling in return. "I guess it is." He let go of Ryuuzaki, reaching out to take his hand again. "Come on, Lawli. Let's go home."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

And they all lived happily ever after, the end! I'm still a sucker for happy endings. :D

So I have this disease called Prolific Writer's Syndrome, which means that I must write all the time, or my head will a'splode. So I'm sure that there will be something new soon. XD

Thanks to everyone who stuck with me for this long. Hugs and cake!  
Li


End file.
